


Haikyuu Spin Off : Luna

by aimelet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, LuNa - Freeform, OiHina - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Tsukishima Kei, TsukiHina, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 58,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimelet/pseuds/aimelet
Summary: Hinata found out she's pregnant when she arrived in Brazil that made her life a roller coaster ride.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 102
Kudos: 333





	1. Start of Roller Coaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.. but 🥴
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm using final braincell for this 🤯
> 
> Wattpad: epicfail_0229

"Are you really okay?" Pedro asked his housemate Hinata

"Yeah I'm okay" She said and washed her face. It's been a month since she got to Brazil and she's feeling nauseous every morning for the last 2 weeks

"Maybe I ate something? I'm not used to Brazilian food yet" she said with an awkward smile

Pedro just shrugged it off and went to his room to watch anime. When Hinata was left alone in the kitchen she let out a nervous sigh. She have an idea what's going on but she don't want to think about it.

If what I am thinking is right I'm so doomed.

Later that day she went to the restaurant near the beach where she is working as a waitress it's almost 4 pm when she almost fell while serving because she feel dizzy.

"Hinata are you okay? You're pale"

"I'm okay" the ginger said continue what she's doing but her body won't listen.

Bella held her hand and assist her to the locker room

"Hinata tell me the truth, are you pregnant?"

Hinata didn't answer she just looked at the floor as her vision became blurred because of the tears

She have an idea but she don't want to admit it. She's here to play beach volleyball and how will she do that if she's 'pregnant'?

"Hinata" Bella called her name softly and made the ginger look at her

"I don't know. Maybe"

The older girl smiled at her reassuringly "Do you want to confirm? We're almost done with our shift you can drop by my place, let's buy a test kit on the way"

Hinata cry her eyes out while nodding. Bella is like an older sister to her. In a short amount of time they're together she knows Bella is someone you can trust.

"..okay"

As planned, Hinata tried the test kits that they bought. And now they're talking while waiting for the result. More like Bella is distracting her.

"Is it time?" Hinata asked and when the older girl nod she went inside the bathroom to see the 2 test kits.

Two lines..

Now this is a mess.

IT'S BEEN 3 months since Hinata found out that we was pregnant and since she can't join volleyball game she spend her time watching and analyzing the players and their techniques soon after she became involve in handling volleyball events in Rio which she was thankful about. She's able to prepare herself financially for the birth of her angel.

Her little potato is almost 3 months when she visited the clinic for the first time. Meaning she's almost 2 months pregnant when she arrived in Brazil. This little potato is good at hiding she didn't even noticed back in Japan. And to think that this little one survived the 21 hour flight from Japan to Brazil.

"Hinata is everything set?"

"Yes. All the media personnel is present and done setting up. I saw Niccolo just a while ago he's out to grab some snack, but promised to be back before the game" she said looking at her clip board

"Great!"

"Everything's fine. I have to go and talk to the coaches to gather all the players" she said and started walking to the reception area of the hotel.

The whole hotel is reserved for the players. It's not that big and fancy but it's the closest to the beach and where they will play.

As she speaks with the managers and coaches she felt someone is looking at her but she ignored it continue what she is doing.

"Uhmm.. Ms. Hinata c-can I have your number?" One of the managers said. He's like the youngest among them, if she's not mistaken he's an assistant manager

"Why? Do you need anything?" She asked without knowing that the assistant manager is actually making a move on her.

All the other managers are lost for words and the older managers seems to be trying hard not to laugh at the situation. To think that the Ginger is so dense to not notice what's the intention of the guy and that her baby bump is so obvious.

"She's probably married dude. Stop that"

"What if she's single? I can't let this pass she's beautiful"

Meanwhile Hinata is remembering all the things that she arranged for their stay. She might forgot something important that's why he's asking for her number.

The guy is about to say something again when a muscular arm wrap around Hinata's waist and settled his hand on her bump.

When Hinata turned around she saw a familiar handsome face.

"Oikawa san!" She excitedly call his name and hug the guy. Seeing a familiar face is the least she expected. As soon as the guy hug her back she felt like she's back in Japan surrounded by all the people she know.

She never knew she miss Japan this much until now, she suddenly realized that she's feeling lonely without anyone and that she feel so scared and needing for someone especially by the time she found out shes pregnant.

Pregnant!

She immediately put a distance between them and put her hand on her bump. Did she just forget her little potato?

Not knowing what to say to Oikawa she just focused her attention to the managers.

"I-uhm.. where about to start in less than an hour. You might want to gather all the players for the opening" said Hinata after she glanced at her wristwatch.

"I told you, you don't have a chance" one of the manager whispered to the co manager of the opposite team

"You don't have to rub it in my face"

As soon as she was left alone with Oikawa she can feel her hand sweating.

"Hinata? I didn't know you're here in Brazil"

"Ah yeah.. I didn't know you're here too" she nervously said

"And I didn't know you're already married" the grand king said while looking at her bump

"I-- uhh" Hinata can't find a word to say when a voice was heard not so far

"Oikawa lets go watch the match!" Someone said but immediately apologized when he saw a beautiful ginger with Oikawa

"You can watch it with the others I have some business"

The guy just nod and started walking away with a lot of things in mind.

"Is she his ex girlfriend? And she's pregnant?" He said to himself

"Oikawa san are you sure this is okay? I mean you're quite popular people might mistaken us for a- uhmm"

"A couple? The father of your child? Let them be. I mean it's not that bad" he jokingly said

"Stop!" The ginger said blushing that made Oikawa laugh

"But seriously I didn't know your pregnant! Who knows?" He asked

"You.. just you" she whispered

Oikawa get what she wanted to say and assumed that she don't want to talk about the father so he didn't ask

They talked for a few more minutes when Hinata heard her colleague

"Hinata were about to start let's go"

"I have to go Oikawa san. Nice seeing you here" she said and bow a little but her colleague notice Oikawa. And Oikawa being a famous volleyball player and handsome; that he is aware of by the way he smiled

"You're Oikawa Tooru right? The setter!"

"Yes, we didn't know you have this event here. We don't want to miss the chance to see how beach volleyball works live" he said and smile again that made Hinata's collegue to blush.

Hinata wanting to run away she intentionally look at her wristwatch "Look at the time! Were about to start they might need us outside" but before she walk away, her colleague held her arm to stop her while still staring at Oikawa.

"Are you with your team? We will have a dinner later would you like to join us?"

"Gladly! I still want to talk to Hinata" Oikawa said and smile at the lady that made the lady twitch and look at Hinata

Is he the father? What a twist. She thinks.

"Well that will be a great opportunity for the two of you."

Later that day after the game Hinata changed her clothes for the dinner. She arranged this dinner so all the food to be serve is based on her liking. That made her so excited but remembering Oikawa will be there she felt nervous again.

Should I tell him the truth? I was so happy seeing him here in Brazil but now I don't know. I feel like Im about to expose myself.

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection.

We can get through this little potato.

Everyone is taking their time talking with each other, this dinner if for the whole team that managed the event but Oikawa and the team is an exception. The project leader is actually happy that they get to spend time with the UPCN Voley

"I swear the ginger is pretty!"

"Yeah right. Now shut up! Ever since this morning that's all you ever talk about"

Oikawa just let his teammates bicker while they're on their way to meet Hinata. When he open the door a certain ginger was standing near the it holding her bump. Looking so beautiful he noticed his team is lost for words.

"Oikawa san!" She called out that made the others look at them. Everyone welcomed them while his team never leaves Hinata asking her questions that made him rolled his eyes. Other than that the night went well and when he got the chance to talk to Hinata alone he found put that she's 2 months pregnant when she arrived in Brazil meaning the father is in Japan!

He asked her with all his might about the father but Hinata said she don't want to talk about it for now.

"I'll stay with you! I will help you and be the father figure! Please let me do this for you" he declared.

"I'm really thankful but you don't have to"

"I want to! You don't have anyone here Hinata please. Let me do this for you."

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially anyone from Karasuno Volleyball Club Oikawa san" Hinata said with a low voice

"I promise.. and call me Tooru"

Hinata smiled at him and nod "Call me Shoyo"

"Sho chan"


	2. Luna

"Coach!! Please she's about to give birth! Her due date is within this week I need to be with her" Oikawa pleads

Their coach just sigh and let him be it's been another 3 months and now Hinata is on her final trimester. They keep in touch with each other and he's really happy that Hinata welcomed him in her life with the 'little potato' as she call the baby

"Thank you coach!" He's so delighted that he thank the coach in his native language with a 90° bow

Oikawa immediately booked a flight and called Hinata

"Sho chan! I'll be there tonight please tell our little potato to wait for me and don't get too excited" he excitedly said to the ginger

Hinata chuckled "Don't worry little potato will wait for you"

Oikawa did a series of do's and don'ts while on the phone which made Hinata laugh so much. She really appreciate the care and time that Oikawa spend with her they even went to buy the baby's necessities together and when he visits her from Argentina he always have stuff's for the baby and they would even go for a late-night food trip together and he's always with her during doctor's appointment, if not he makes sure to talk to Pedro or Bella to go with her and make a video call during the appointement.

She's so thankful that sometimes she felt like she don’t deserve it all. 

Later that night Oikawa arrived of course with a lot of stuff again and even fruits.

Now Hinata is eating tangerines while Oikawa presents all his newly bought baby things.

"Ah this! Sho chan this is so cute!" He said and gave her a new born baby socks with a cute alien design

"Aww it's so cute Tooru and it's so small" she can't hide her smile because of this while Tooru is busy caressing her baby bump. She's about to say something when she feel a strike of pain in her belly. She hold it and look at Oikawa who is looking at her.

"Wait are you okay Sho chan?" He asked as he watched the pretty face of the ginger gets paler.

"We'll at least _she_ waited for you" she said and smiled

Oikawa felt adrenaline rush and shouted for Pedro to come out of his den. Hinata tried to stand and hold her bump to calm herself.

_This labor surely hurts huh._

"What? Oh sh*t" seeing Hinata standing with pale face and holding her bump he already know what’s happening.

"I'll get the bag and call Bella!" Pedro said whirl panicking.

"Cab! Taxi! I'll get one" Oikawa said and run to the door but went back

"Will you be fine?"

"I'm okay. Go" Hinata assured and smiled at him

Pedro and Oikawa talk nonstop on the way. But really she's fine. She's just surprised when she felt the pain but that didn't stop the two and when they started walking out of the house her water broke which almost made the two faint. Oh god she wanted to laugh if not with the pain she's feeling.

When they got to the hospital and started her hellish labor Oikawa never leave her. He makes sure to guide her with her breathing and ask if she need something.

"Hey you still okay Sho chan?" He asked and put the strands of her hair out of her face.

"Yes" she nod a little

"I'll call the nurse" he kissed her hand before leaving. When he got back the nurse checked on her and announce that they will prepare the delivery room.

Everything happened so fast and she can't really remember anything until she heard a baby crying. Soon after she saw Oikawa entered the room.

"Sho chan... you made it" he said while crying. That made her cry too. The doctor called for Oikawa to cut the umbilical cord then a baby is placed on top of her chest. A beautiful girl with ginger hair.

"Hi there little one... Hi Luna"

"Want to take a picture?" The nurse ask. Oikawa gave his phone and went beside them.

A YEAR after the birth of Luna, Oikawa continue visiting them in Brazil. Hinata is busy working as an organizer, Luna is always with her and when Oikawa is in Brazil he almost never let go of Luna. Like today Hinata is talking to the press while Oikawa have Luna in a baby carrier looking around the place.

When the press conference starts Hinata started looking for Oikawa only to see them in the lobby looking at the fishes in a big aquarium.

"Tooru, Luna" she called as she approached the two and give Luna a kiss

"Momma ma ma"

Momma is not her first word it was Dada and Oikawa caught it on a video.

_"Dada.. dada.. say it baby dada" Oikawa said while convincing Luna to say Dada_

_"How about Momma.. say momma"_

_"Naaah" said Luna while still busy playing with her lion stuff toy_

_"I'm hurt. I'll bye bye now...” Oikawa said dramatically and started walking with his phone still focused on Luna._

_When she heard the word bye bye she turned to Oikawa and started crawling wanting to go with him._

_"Da da da daaaa"_

This made him so happy that he sent it to his teammates like a proud Dad.

"Sho chan let's eat, it's almost 1pm."

"Right I lost track, how about Luna?"

"She's done " he said and held her hand now she notice that Oikawa looks so good in dada mode wearing a casual clothes with a pink baby carrier and a diaper bag with a pink bunny design.

"What?" He asked. Hinata chuckled and wrap her arms to his

"Well you look good in dada mode."

"Sho chan I always look good" he said wiggling his eyebrow and Hinata can't help but to roll her eyes.

While eating Hinata noticed that the restaurant is playing the recording of yesterday's match. Now she remember, she went to Argentina not too long ago to watch Oikawa play. He didn't stop until she said yes and media went chaos because of his interview after the game.

" _Tooru Oikawa! This is definitely one of your best game" the female reporter said_

_"Of course! My girls are watching!" Oikawa said that earn a cheer from the crowd but one of his teammates crash the interview_

_"Dada sure play great today for his baby girl"_

_Oikawa just laughed at it but you can see the shock on viewers and reporters faces._

_Later that day Oikawa went viral and he was caught the next morning during his morning walk with the pink baby carrier. He never confirmed any of the allegations and rumor not even any of his teammates._

"Sho chan you're not paying attention. I need your attention."

"Fine. All ears!" She said and pinch his nose. Oikawa felt something in his stomach but choose to ignore.

"Okay so as I was saying, are you planning to go back in Japan? I'm planning to go home and... You know"

"I'm going home." She said as if it's nothing.

"Wait really? Sho chan lets go home together! I can't wait for Iwa chan to meet Luna in person! Oh he will love her" Oikawa said

"Iwaizumi san know Luna?" She said with shocked face

"Uhmm... Sorry? I was talking with Iwa chan one night when Luna cried and Iwa chan is so mad, he accused me of just playing around then he demand for a video call"

"And you didn't even told me."

"Sho chan I swear I didn't say anything. He know Luna but he doesn't know you’re the mother. So forgive me... Please"

Hinata can't help but to pout and accept his apology

Oikawa volunteered to arrange everything for their homecoming. But of course Hinata insists paying for their ticket which Oikawa didn't agree so in the end Oikawa pays for Luna and Hinata paid for herself.

She called her mother that she will be back with someone and her mom freaked out thinking that it's a man. She didn't correct it, more like her mom didn't give her a chance to. Her mom said the news to her father and the two began asking her questions that she don't even understand because they talk fast and it seems like they're arguing over the phone.

The phone that she's using is a new one since she lost her phone at work when she got to Brazil. Meaning all her contacts was lost too and now she only have her parent’s number and her friends in Brazil and of course Oikawa. She don't even know if someone from Karasuno tried to call her.

**Japan**

"Still trying to call her?" Yamaguchi asked a certain blonde while they're having a drink.

"Yeah. No luck" he said

"It's been years. Is it that important?"

"It is...” Tsukishima said not wanting to explain

Yamaguchi is about to ask more question when Kageyama took the seat in front of him.

"I thought you have practice?" Tsukishima said

"Well it's not every day you ask for someone to drink with you" Kageyama said and drink the beer

"I didn't ask for you to be here"

"It was me... Sorry Tsuki" Yamaguchi said

He just rolled his eyes and drink

"Kageyama! Are you still in touch with Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked Kageyama

"That dumbass! She never call or text when she got to Brazil"

"You mean no one know what's happening to her this past 2 years? I thought you're exchanging calls." The freckled boy said

"No... I met Suga san last week he asked me too. So no one knows?" Kageyama said as if he can't believe their conversation.

A loud bang was heard on their table as Tsukishima drop his bottle of beer and tightened his grip to it

"That's not usual for that shrimp! Just what happened to her?"


	3. ただいま (tadaima)

"Welcome home" Hinata whispered to Luna while her baby is frowning. They just landed and Luna's sleep was disturbed because of it, while everyone is busy to get out of the plane Oikawa gather they're things while she put her back to sleep.

She's excited and nervous at the same time. Her parents and Natsu is already outside waiting for them and as soon she saw them outside she can't hide her smile but her parents is speechless. Seeing their daughter carrying a toddler with a handsome man walking behind them pushing an airport baggage with a backpack and shoulder diaper bag with a pink bunny design.

"Mom" Hinata called her mother while holding back her tears. Her mother is lost for words but hugged her daughter. Her father just looked at her trying to absorb the news and after a while he ruffled her hair and smiled and her.

Oikawa is watching them when Natsu went near him "So are you the father?" She asked like an adult

"I'm the Dada" Oikawa said. That made Natsu frown

_Isn't that the same?_

After that scene Hinata held his arm and introduced him to her parents.

"Mom, Dad please meet Oikawa Tooru he's helping me raise Luna."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, sir I'm the Dada" he said. Hinata just laughed a little and agreed.

On their way Natsu asked a lot of questions to Oikawa until he gets off the car near his house.

"I'll visit you tomorrow" Oikawa said and kissed Luna then hugged Hinata

When he got away with his luggage Hinata didn't realized her Mom is standing beside her "Are you sure you're nothing more than friends?"

"Mom stop" she laughed at the question

When they got home Luna is already awake and starting to get familiar with the place and the new faces

"Wow! Look at her golden brown eyes." Natsu said with amazed tone.

"Look at my pretty granddaughter" her mother said with awe and tried to get Luna

Luna was just staring at her grandma familiarizing.

"Shoyo lets talk" her father said with calm serious voice and started walking upstairs to their library. It's just a regular size room with bookshelves and an office table.

"Care to explain?"

Hinata took a deep breath and started telling the truth. Everything that he has to know.

They stayed inside the room for almost an hour and when they're done talking that's when she heard Luna cried. She immediately went down stairs and saw her daughter crying in her grandmas arm and Natsu trying to distract the baby with her toys.

"Luna, sweetie momma's here" she said sweetly and took Luna form her mom

"Da da da"

"You missed dada? Let's call dada?" She asked and took her phone from her pocket to call Oikawa

"Hey missed me already?" Oikawa said

"Turn on your camera Luna wants to see you" she said trying to hide her smile. After a while Oikawa started talking to Luna as the baby tried to get her phone from her hand

"Be a good girl, don't cry so much we'll meet again tomorrow. Let's play" he said

Natsu and their mom just watched them. Her daughter seem to be more mature now and it made her so proud. To think she managed to raised a child on her own.

The elder shook her head and called Natsu to help her put their things in Hinata's room.

The next day as promised Hinata and Oikawa went out with Luna . They decided to walk around the neighborhood and Luna just looked around the unfamiliar streets. While walking Hinata noticed a familiar person standing in front of an elementary school.

"Suga san? Suga san!"

"Hinata!" The guy called her while she started running and giving Suga a big hug.

"Suga saaan" this is the first time she saw someone from Karasuno after 2 years and it's nostalgic to have the mom of the team around her.

"You're back. Since when?"

"Yesterday" they're about to talk more when a small voice was heard

"Momma ma ma" this made Suga look at the person not so far from them.

"Captain of Seijoh" he said when he saw Oikawa

"Yaho~ Mr. Refreshing! Nice to see you again" he said and made Luna's little hand to wave at Suga

"Suga san, meet Luna my daughter" Hinata said and stand beside Oikawa and Luna

"Oh your daughter.. Daughter?!"

"How? When? You two-" before Suga freak out more an elder woman inside the school called him and had no choice but to leave for his work.

"Give me your number. Now. You have a lot of explaining to do lady" Hinata gulp and took her phone to exchange numbers.

"I never knew Mr. Refreshing can lose his cool" he said which made Hinata to slap his arm

"Ouch! You're a spiker" he said and took a two steps backward to put a distance between them

"Tooru stop calling him Mr. Refreshing he's Sugawara Koushi"

"I know" he said and pout "Momma is hurting dada"

They continued walking until Hinata saw a pastry shop, it's a new one since she can't remember it.

"Let's eat there!" She said excitedly and point at the pastry shop across the street

When they got there Oikawa gave Luna to her for bathroom break and put the diaper bag and carrier in one of the table near the glass wall

"Hmm.. what to try?" Hinata asks herself while looking for something to eat.

"Karasuno #10!! You're here!" A loud voice echoed inside the shop.

"S-satori san!"

The redhead looked at her and tilt his head a little "Huh? Another chibi chan appeared! Wakatoshi! There's two Chibi chan here!"

Hinata started to panic when she saw Ushijima with Shirabu, Semi and Goshiki in one table at the corner.

"Uhm. Hi?" Luna started giggling because Satori makes faces but what surprised her is when Satori tried to get the kid and Luna lean forward to his arms

"Wakatoshi look Chibi chan 2 is so cute!" He said and took Luna to their table

The four was taken a back while looking at the baby still giggling.

"Sho chan? Where's Luna?" Oikawa asked, everyone froze until Ushijima spoke to Luna

"You should come to Shiratorizawa" he said looking at the kid

"Shut up!" Oikawa made his way to Satori to get Luna.

"This place is not good for Luna let's go"

"Eh? Why? I still want to play with Chibi chan 2!"

"Oh this is not happening! Our baby Luna should meet Iwa chan first!" Oikawa said dramatically while hugging Luna

"Oh so that's the rumored baby" Semi said while holding his phone

"You googled him?" Goshiki said

"Look you have a scandal. Someone saw you with a baby and assume that it's your secret love child. So is she your secret love chid?" Semi asked directly

"She's my baby Luna!"

"Tooru tone down" she whispered while looking around. The other people are looking at them for being loud.

"Luna! So your Luna" Satori said still playing with the baby

They end up in one table together with the former Shiratorizawa boys and Oikawa did nothing but complain

"So she's really your child?" Goshiki said with horrified expression

"Ouch" Shirabu whispered to him "Your high school crush is-"

"Not a single word"

"Hinata have you met Kageyama? I thought he tried to contact you for the past 2 years"

"Not yet. I'll try to talk to them one of these days but I already met Suga san this morning" she explained and took a bite of her strawberry shortcake.

"Momma ma ma"

"Want some?" She gave her a small bite of shortcake that flash her cheeky grin

_Hmm just like him._

After an hour of Oikawa complaining and the others catching up with Hinata. Oikawa went to meet Iwaizumi with Luna. As Oikawas promised to his friend.

"Iwa" Luna keep on mumbling while Iwaizumi tried to keep his face straight.

"I told you Iwa chan you're going to love her!" Oikawa said proudly but Iwaizumi just smirk at him and talk to Hinata.

"So Hinata this what keeps you busy these days"

"Yes, and I'm also trying to get a job" she said as she sip her milkshake

"How about volleyball?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa look at Hinata wanting to know her answer since he assume that she stoped playing because of Luna

"I still want to play. But Im happy with Luna. Plus I worked close with volleyball for the past 2 years. I organize official volleyball matches back in Brazil." She explained with soft voice. The two felt her genuine happiness with what she have right now. And that makes them happy for the girl.

"You said you organize volleyball events. Kuroo Tetsurou works at Japan Volleyball Association he might know someone to help you"

"Are you sure? I mean I would love to! And also Kenma! I haven't seen Kenma!" She excitedly said.

She's still in touch with Kenma but she never mentioned that she was pregnant and she gave birth, definitely not that she's with Oikawa most of the time.

They exchanged numbers and finally went back home. Later that night she received a call from Sugawara and told her that he mentioned meeting her with the other _3rd years_ and that they want to meet her, she agreed to meet them but not the others. Not yet.

When the day that she will meet the _3rd years_ she felt nervous because Sugawara said he didn't mention anything about Luna.

Standing in front of the house of Tanakas' she pressed the doorbell and a beautiful girl with short black hair welcomed her.

"Hinata?!" Not expecting her kohai to bring a baby around 1 year old with her

"Kiyoko senpai"

"It's actually Tanaka now" she said and smile

"Well that's confusing I feel like I'm calling the other Tanaka" she chuckled

"Call me Shimizu then"

"Shimizu senpai!" The two was interrupted when a certain baby ginger shouted and started giggling

"Shimizu senpai she's Luna my daughter" she said while walking inside the house

"You're daughter? As in daughter?" Shimizu tried to get the child that gladly lean to her arm.

"She's here" Shimizu announced when they reached the living room. Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi and Tanaka is in the living room.

"Wow! A baby!" Tanaka said and went to his wife. "Hinata I didn't know you have a sister other than Natsu"

"She's my daughter Tanaka san"

"Ohh your daug- What?!"

"H-how? When? W-where?!" Asahi panicking

"Oh who?" Daichi said smiling but with a dark aura

"Hehe you know.. things happened" she just said not knowing where to start.

In the end she told them what happened but didn't mention the father.

"So you meet Oikawa in Brazil" Shimizu while feeding Luna

"Yes, by the way I'll go to Tokyo next week. I'll meet Kenma"

"Really? I'm working in Tokyo" Asahi said and started talking about what keeps them busy now.


	4. Tokyo

  
Hinata is currently walking around the neighborhood that she's not familiar with.

She will have an interview tomorrow and decided to arrive in Tokyo a day before to visit her friend Kenma. They already talked over the phone and Kenma gave her an instruction on how to get to his house.

"This must be it" Hinata said to herself and ring the doorbell.

"Who's there?" A voice was heard thru doorbell intercom.

"Kenma!" She called and wave at the camera.

The door immediately opened and Kenma went out and hugged the girl but let go of the ginger when he heard a cry.

"Hush now baby it's okay" Hinata tried to comfort Luna. She was shocked by the sudden hugged since she's sleeping.

"Shoyo?"

"Sorry I can't leave her even just for a day." She said and went inside the house with Kenma.

Kenma put their things in the living room and get a drink for his friend. When he went back to the living room he saw Hinata feeding the baby with a feeding bottle.

"So you have a new sister?"

"Hmm? Nope she's my daughter." She said and before he can react she started telling him that she found out she's pregnant when she got to Brazil.

"So you mean no one knows about her until now?"

"Besides Tooru, yes and I know that is so unfair for her. No one knows she exist." A tear escaped from her eyes that alert Kenma.

"Hey it's okay. You were just scared but look at you now. I'm always proud of you Shoyo."

Hinata wipe her tears and smiled at the boy "Thank you. You're such a good person"

"You'll meet Kuroo tomorrow right? How about Luna?"

"I searched for a daycare near the hotel we'll be staying. Luckily they accept children her age"

"Why not stay here? I can look after her while you're with Kuroo" he suggested. Hinata is tempt to accept the offer 'cause she will save a lot of money from it.

"Are you sure? I really want to say yes now. That would save a lot of money for me"

"Then say yes." He said and took Luna from her.

The next day Kenma can't take her eyes off Hinata. She looks mature now and lady like. Pregnancy did it's magic on her in a good way. From her wider hips and fuller breast and her curves, you can't tell she's a mother.

"Kenma I have to go now. Are you really sure you're okay?" She asked

"Shoyo you've been asking that since last night. We'll be fine. You even give me a list of reminders in taking care of Luna" he said and look at the fridge with a lot of sticky notes in different color and sizes. It's color coded from her eating to sleeping habits even with what to do during her tantrums.

"Uhmm. Is it too much?" She awkwardly laugh. Kenma smiled at her and shook his head. He think it cute and so motherly.

"I will go now." Hinata said and kissed the child "the baby food is in the fridge" she whispered that made Kenma roll his eyes jokingly

"Yes I know. Now go before you start reciting everything that's on the paper"

Hinata took the train and pray to all Gods for her to take the right one. When she got to the place she saw Kuroo outside the building in suit and tie holding a phone as if he's calling someone. She's about to go near him when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Chibi chan where are you? They have a meeting it might take long. Want to have a coffee while waiting for your interviewer?"

She chuckled and call the man instead

"Kuroo san!"

When Kuroo turn his head he saw a beautiful ginger walking towards him wearing a women's business suit. He knows it's a proper clothes but he finds it sexy. From her slacks to her blazer and her heels. Alluring.

"Kuroo san don't you have something else to do? I can wait on my own" she said smiling

Kuroo was too mesmerized to speak and just stared at her. 1 year after high school graduation and 2 years in Brazil sure is amazing.

"Kuroo san?"

"It's my break. So lets have a coffee?" He asked. Hinata made a cute facial expression that taken him aback.

"I don't like coffee it's bitter."

"They sure have something else" he said and lead the way to his favorite shop near the office

"Just what happened exactly? I didn't know you stopped playing volleyball"

"I know. But things happened and here I am" she said and sip from her milkshake.

"So what happened in Brazil. How was playing beach volleyball?" He asked

"I played just for fun. I was studying"

"Huh?!"

"I was studying. I studied here in Japan for a year after high school but that was just to keep myself busy while waiting for my time to go to Brazil and play beach volleyball. But when I got there everything changed so I decided to continue studying and did everything to graduate earlier while working and _tadah.._ here I am Hinata Shoyo version 2.0"

"Man what exactly happened I'm still confused" Kuroo said with a frown.

Hinata's facial expression change to a soft and genuine one.

"I have my priorities now Kuroo san"

"Who are you?" He said jokingly that made them both laugh.

After a few minutes Hinata received a call from her interviewer.  
  


Kenma was playing and on a live stream when Luna started crying. She just woke up from her afternoon nap.

"I'll be back in a sec." He said and took Luna with him in front of his computer.

He made sure to adjust the camera to protect Luna's identity but people can still see the bright orange hair of the girl. This cause a chaos in comment section but Kenma focused on clearing the game.

_"Is that a baby?!"_

_"Who is that?! We need answers @kodzuken lol"_

Luna is quietly watching the monitor with many different colors and mumbling words she can only understand. She will sometimes squeal to a certain character that she likes.

Kenma can't hide his smile because of it

"You like to play?" He asked the child and received a giggle

After playing he ended his live stream with the back of Luna facing the camera while he said his goodbye.

"The hell, you went viral #kodzukid" he said and laugh a little.

He's about to watch TV then his phone started ringing. It was Inuoka.

"Who is Kodzukid?!" He asked

"Why?"

"I wanna meet kodzukid!"

"No" she simply said

"Too late" Inuoka said and that's when he heard the doorbell. Knowing it's Inuoka he didn't bother checking and just open the door.

"What?"

Instead of talking to him Inuoka took the baby in his arms and talked to her. Well what do you expect he's a childcare professional.

"Kenma this baby looks familiar I just can't remember who she looked like"

"Don't you have a work?" Kenma asked while preparing tea

"It's my rest day."

"And you choose to look after more kid"

"Well look at her. She's a total angel"

Inuoka look after Luna for the rest of the day and quite surprised when Kenma told him that the notes on the fridge is from Luna's mom.

"This notes are so detailed. She's doing great!" Inuoka said and continue reading the notes

"But who is she? The mother I mean"

"You will meet her when you meet her." Kenma said while lying on his stomach playing games.

That afternoon the other former Nekoma went to his house because of the viral Kodzukid. Kenma don't mind but he's not sure if it's okay with Hinata.

It's almost dusk when Kenma tried to tell Inuoka and Yamamoto to go home but the two started a video call with the others. Even Lev who is currently preparing for a photo shoot is so curious about Luna.

"I wanna go there! I wanna meet Luna" he complained but immediately stopped when the hair dresser seems to be mad because Lev keep on moving

They're still talking until they heard a feminine voice from the front door and a familiar voice of a man.

"Oi Kenma your still playing games?"

"Good evening!" Hinata greets that made everyone one look at her.

"Hinata?!" Yaku said while squinting his eyes to see the girl from the screen.

"Yaku san!" Hinata called for him and went near the laptop.

Hinata don't know where to look and who to answer first since everyone is speaking even Yamamoto and Inuoka who is beside her.

"I thought you're in Brazil?" Yaku

"Just got back recently"

"Hinata you look stunning!" Lev

"Thank you"

Everyone stopped speaking when Luna cried and called for her mom.

"Momma momma!!" Luna tried to reach Hinata and the ginger took her and made her sit on her lap.

"Did you miss Momma" she whispered and kissed her child.

Kenma paused his game watched everyone's face. He can't let this go.

Silence filled the whole living room and you can only hear Hinata talking sweetly.

Then a loud "HUH?!" was heard making Luna cry and Kenmas cat to jump in surprise.


	5. Bye bye Dada

  
Oikawa is about to cry while looking at Luna and Hinata. They're currently at Sendai Airport, after almost 2 weeks of vacation he now need to go back to Argentina and seeing Luna look at him without a clue that she might not be able to see his dada for months since Japan is not close to Argentina like Brazil makes him sad.

"Luna be a good girl. Don't cry so much and don't be a picky eater. Always drink your water and take your afternoon nap." Luna tried to reach for him and he gladly took her in his arms.

"Bye bye Luna. I'll see you again when I got a chance and always call you" Luna look at her mom and grandparents and wave her hands

"Bye bye" she said as if she's going with Oikawa. When he gave her back to Hinata Luna grabbed his shirt and refused to let go and when they forced her she started crying loud.

Hinata's parents took her and went somewhere to distract the child.

"Will she be okay?" Oikawa asked. Hinata nod her head and remain quiet.

"It's hard to leave like this" he said while still looking at her parents walking away with Luna.

"Sho chan I don't wanna go" he said being a drama queen but became serious when he noticed that Hinata is already crying.

"Sho chan-" Hinata hugged him so tight like she don't want to let go of him.

_Well like mother like daughter._

"I feel so loved!" Oikawa said jokingly but Hinata started sobbing.

"Sho chan I can't go like this. Please don't cry"

"Sorry" she said and wipe her tears. "You have to go now" she whispered. Oikawa hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before he cup her face and made her look at him.

"Listen here, if something happen while I'm away promise to call me okay?"

"Okay.. now go you'll be late" she said and wave her hand.

After she saw Oikawa went inside she went back to her parents and saw Luna staring at her

"Dada? Bye bye?" She asked. Hinata nod her head and hugged her. The whole ride home Hinata and Luna are quiet which bothered the older man driving.

"Want to grab early dinner before we go home?" He asked Natsu immediately said yes and the others agreed.

They decided to have a dinner in one of the restaurants on the way. This distracted Hinata and Luna from Oikawa's absence and started to act normal again. The night went well and when her father is paying the bill Hinata went to the powder room and met someone she don't expect.  
  


Tsukishima is with his high school classmates for a dinner.

"Tsuki don't you want to join the others?" Yamaguchi ask him

"I'll just make a call" he said and went outside of the private room to call his brother.

"Nii chan I'll be home a bit late today. We're having a dinner." he said while walking. Since he is not paying attention he bump into someone, a petite lady with bright orange hair.

"Sorry I'm not looking." She said and about to start walking again while looking for something in her bag.

"Hinata!" He called

Hinata froze when she heard the familiar voice of someone she's trying to avoid for the past two weeks. As she stares at the blonde man in front of her she notice that he became more handsome and manly. His hair is longer, and looking stylish.

"It's you. I didn't know your back" he said. Tsukishima can't believe that the person he's trying to reach for the past 2 years is now right in front of him. With her familiar ginger hair with big waves that is now waist length.

"Yeah, I just got back" she said trying to act normal

"Since when? The king tried to contact you while-" he got interrupted when a phone started ringing.

"I'm so sorry I have to take this call. It's important" Hinata said taking her chance to get away. She walked as fast as she could and went outside of the restaurant to answer the call.

"Ms. Hinata? This is from the FIVB, I'm sorry if I have to call you this late but we would like to know if you're available to report for work by next week?"

Hinata tried to absorb the news and when she does they started talking about her new job.

After a minute or two. She went back to her parents who is already in the car and announced the good news.

"Nee chan does that mean you will have to stay in Tokyo?" Natsu asked

"Yes Natsu. When I applied for this job I already started looking for a place to stay. I'll still visit you here and we can always call each other." She said

"How about my grand child? Will you be okay?" Her mom asked

"Yes mom. It will be the same back in Brazil. We'll be fine." Hinata convinced her.

Knowing that the ginger is now an independent person away from her past self she just let her be.

The following days Hinata is busy packing their things and arranging the needs for their apartment.  
  


"Shoyo will you be okay? You can leave Luna to us" her father said

"Dad we're going to be fine and I don't think Luna will like that." She said while unboxing the toys.

Hinata got an apartment that not so far from work and near Kenma's house, the daycare center near them is where Inuoka is. She's confident to leave Luna there while working since she know who will be in charge of her child.

"Just don't forget to call us when things get rough. We will always help you."

After all the unboxing for almost 2 days her parents were now back in Miyagi. She decided to visit the Daycare with Luna to familiarize herself in the neighborhood. She met a lot of people that day considering that she's a social butterfly.

"Good Afternoon" Inuoka said to her without looking who entered the daycare.

"Inuoka san"

"Hinata?! Luna!" Inuoka went near them and Luna being her usual friendly self reach out for Inuoka.

Luna likes being with Inuoka since he's a bouncy and bright person.

"You're back."

"Yes. You have a membership here right?" Inuoka look at her then flash his bright smile.

"You'll be staying here in Tokyo?"

"Yes, I got a job here. I'll be leaving Luna with you starting tomorrow." She said which made Inuoka so happy.

Hinata and Luna spend their afternoon to be friends with the other kids and they're all excited to have Luna with them tomorrow.

"I'll walk you home." Inuoka insist later that day. Hinata didn't notice the time and end up staying until the end of Inuoka's shift.

"We might be out of your way"

"It's okay I can't leave you two. Kenma and Kuroo will kill me if they found out." He said smiling.

On the way they just talk about what comes to their mind, mostly about Luna. And when they got home Hinata prepared her child for bed and then prepared her things for tomorrow.

The next morning Hinata saw Kuroo when she got inside the building and went together. Some people would stare and some will start whispering, it's not everyday you will see Kuroo Tetsurou with a lady.

"We're here. Thank you for walking me Kuroo san."

"No problem. Good luck on your first day"

As soon as Hinata went inside people stared at her which she felt uncomfortable with. Luckily someone called for her and introduce her to the others.

She get along with the other pretty well because of her personality and they acknowledge her as an competent new member of the team.

The whole team decided to have lunch together in the cafeteria with Hinata to get closer.

"So you're one of the organizer of that beach volleyball match in Brazil?!" Maru said full of admiration.

"Y-yes. It's not a big deal we manage to make it all happened because of my great team." He said politely but everyone is still amaze of her.

"You said you studied in Brazil? Your a working student?" Said Ria

"Yes-"

"So you met the famous beach volleyball players in Brazil?"

Hinata don't know who to answer when everyone ask all at once.

"Uhmm maybe let's take it easy-"

"Chibi chan" someone called her that made everyone in their table look at the person.

Ria can't help but to hold Maru's arm.

_It's Kuroo Tetsurou from Economy Supply Service Department._

"If I faint don't let him know" Ria whispered to Maru. He knows that Ria have a huge crush on Kuroo so he just let her be.

"Kuroo san! You're with someone?" Hinata asked and look behind him

"No just me. They're rushing a lot of things and decided to have a working break instead" Kuroo said.

Hinata made him sit beside her and look at her colleagues.

"Would you mind?" She asked

"Oh no! It's.. it's an honor to have Kuroo san here" Ria said which made Maru to pinch her.

"You're too obvious!" He whispered but Ria just slap his hand and smiled at Kuroo

"Well same here. You guys did a great job last time." Kuroo complimented them.

"Yes! Kuroo san I saw the documents earlier they did a great job! And -"

Hinata keeps on telling Kuroo how great they are and honestly they feel so happy to see the ginger bragging them to _the Kuroo Tetsurou_ of ESS Dept.

After the lunch they all walk together and before they separate ways Kuroo asked Hinata to take her home.

"Around what time will you go home?"

"Probably around 5pm"

"Great let's go home together" Kuroo said and pat her head before going.

Maru looked at Ria to see her reaction but he can't read her.

"Did you see that?" Ria asked.

"Uhmm yeah. Don't mind-"

"I ship it.. I don't know but I like seeing them together. Did you see the vibe? Immaculate!" She said and walk inside the office. Maru just stared at her.

_She lost it_


	6. Schweiden Adlers & MSBY Black Jackals

Hinata is with Ria and Maru visiting the Adlers and Black Jackals for a formal meeting. They plan to prepare a press interview with the both teams as a way to promote the match.

This will be Hinata's first project and she wants this to be a success. She prepared herself since last night cause she know she will meet familiar faces in this meeting.

She's currently preparing since she's in charge of making the minutes of meeting.

After a while both teams entered the room. And occupy the two sides of the long conference table. Both teams are facing each other. While the three of them occupies the 3 chairs on Black Jackals Side.

"It's nice to see you all outside the court" Maru said that made the managers and coach smile.

Maru introduced himself and the two when a certain member of the two teams started making noise.

"Is she the same Hinata Shoyo of Karasuno?" Atsumu said.

"It's her! Hey hey hey! Hinata hey! I didn't see you there" Bokuto shout

"I can't absorb it! I'm having a hard time" Hoshiumi while massaging his temples

"It's nice to see you again" Ushijima said calmly and bow a little which made her return the bow.

"You!-" even before Kageyama explode and shout his famous 'Boke! Hinata Boke!' The coach made them all shut up and continue the talk.

Hinata would sometimes speak to share her thoughts but most of the time she's quietly typing all the important details of the meeting in her laptop.

Kageyama can't focus the whole meeting. It's the first time he met her after 2 years. And seeing her in front of him wearing a beige women's suit with black turtle neck underneath, he don't know what to say. She's like a completely different person. Though she still have her bright smile and great socializing skills that can be friends with anyone.

Her bright orange hair that he missed seeing is now in a high ponytail. Her cute face that now gives a lady aura since she's wearing a reading glasses. And her lips that is now tinted in nude pink lipstick that complements well with her hair and face.

"Kageyama are you paying attention?" The adlers coach called for his attention that made him stop staring at the ginger.

"We know she's pretty but take it easy" their manager said that made Nicollas Romero to put his arms on his shoulder and laugh a little.

Hinata tried to ignore the conversation and continue typing but a visible blush is seen in her face that made the coach and manager to tease them more.

After the meeting Hinata fixed her things when Hoshiumi approached her.

"Hinata Shoyo!" He called with his usual loud voice. This made the others look at them.

She's almost the same height as the man because of her heels.

"Hoshiumi san it's been a while. Can I help you with something?" she said brightly and flash her million dollar smile.

This made Hoshiumi to stutter. He felt his blood rise to his face.

"N-no.. I'm f-fine" he end up saying and rush back to his teammates. This made Fukuro Hirugami (the captain) to console him.

"It's okay.. don't mind" he said but about to laugh.

"Hinata Shoyo. I knew you were familiar. You're one of the organizer of volleyball events in Brazil right?" Nicollas Romero said in Portuguese.

Hinata is about to switch in fangirl mode but felt embarrassed since everyone is still inside the room

"Yes, it's a pleasure that the famous Nicollas Romero knows me" she said sweetly

"I wanna talk to!" Bokuto said while shaking Atsumu.

"She speaks Portuguese" Sakusa said while hiding his amazement.

 _She changed a lot._ He said to himself but happy to see that she's still the same sunshine that she is when they were younger.

The two keeps on talking when Ushijima tried to talk to her.

"Hinata"

"Oh? Am I seeing it right? Ushijima is talking to a girl" Romero tease

"Ushijima san, nice to see you again" 

"Yes. But I didn't expect you're working here in Tokyo. Where's Luna?" He asked.

Hinata immediately looked at Kageyama who is listening to them.

"Uhmm.. ah I enrolled her in a daycare." She answered and pray that Ushijima won't ask anymore question.

She held her breath and wait for Ushijima if he will ask more but she's being conscious at the wrong guy.

"Who is Luna?" Bokuto asked her that made her loose her strength.

_Oh god please make it stop!_

"Luna her daughter" Ushijima answered not aware of what he did.

"Oh? I wanna meet her! Does Akaashi know this?"

Kageyama held her wrist and walk out of the room. While everyone is dumbfounded Ria smiled at them all with Maru.

"They will be okay." Ria said trying to convince herself.

"What was that you dumbass!" Kageyama said. He dragged her to fire exit to have some privacy.

"What do you mean? You.. you Bakayama!"

They exchanged insults for a while until they can't think of any before composing themselves to talk.

"So you have a daughter?" Kageyama's tone is calm that she can't believe she's hearing this from the same Kageyama who she bicker a lot back in high school.

"Yes, she's 1 and half"

Kageyama was lost for words and don't know what to ask next.

"Want to meet her?" Hinata asked

"Yeah sure." He said without thinking.

When they got back the both teams are prepared to go and bid their goodbyes.

"Hinata let's exchange numbers!" Bokuto said that Hinata agreed to. Before they finish Hinata noticed that Kageyama, Atsumu, Ushijima, Hoshiumi and even Sakusa (with safe distance of course) is waiting around them while holding their phones.

After exchanging numbers they all left the venue and when the three are left alone Ria started throwing questions at her.

She's forced to tell them that she play volleyball before with Kageyama and played against Ushijima, Hoshiumi and others.

This made the two more interested with Hinata.

That night while walking home with Luna, Hinata noticed their gate is unlock. Thinking that she just forgot to lock it this morning she went inside and about to switch on the light but she felt a presence of someone inside. She tried to run out of the house but someone grab her wrist and drag her inside. She intentionally kick the nearest table with vase to create a noise and alarm her neighbors but the man is aware of what she did and pushed her inside then started running.

Her thigh hit the crib and lost her balance. Before hitting the ground she made sure to protect Luna who is already crying loudly.

Not long after one of her neighbors went inside the house to check on them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Asked the old man who lives in front of their house.

"Hinata nee-chan? We heard a loud noise from your house-" the young man didn't finish what he's saying when he saw her on the ground. Her hand is bleeding due to the broken vase on the ground.

"Help her stand " the old man said and went near the door to speak with her other neighbors who is now outside their apartment gate.

"Can someone report what happened to the police. The lady is wounded."

One of the neighbors went inside to check on her. She's a registered nurse who live beside her house.

"Hinata san it's not that deep but we still need to clean this" she said and help her clean the wound.

After a while the police came. She stated what happened with the help of her neighbors.

After filing a formal complaint Kenma arrived with worried face.

"Shoyo." Seeing Kenma made her want to cry. She don't know what to react because of the shock but now she let go of her fear.

"Everything's alright now Shoyo." Kenma assured her. 

After she calmed down Kenma faced the neighbors to thank them.

"I don't think I can leave you here Shoyo. You're coming with me." He said, the elders told her that it's the best for now so she started packing their things.

"Sorry to bother you-"

"You're not a bother Shoyo. If I go home tonight without you that will hunt me the whole night."

Kenma guide them to the guest room where they stayed before.

The next day they went out together since Kenma have a class. She sometimes forget that Kenma is still a college student.

"Kenma! Good morning Hinata, hi Luna" Inuoka greets them happily.

"Why're you together?" He asked so Hinata explained what happened last night.

"Are you okay? Does anyone know this aside from Kenma?"

"Uhm. No I don't think they need to know. But I'll call my parents later to let them know."

"Hinata, many people cared about you more than you know." Inuoka said. Kenma just looked at the ginger to see her reaction, well it's true.

"I-i know. But I don't want to bother anyone" Inuoka just sigh as sign of defeat and took Luna's diaper bag.

During Hinata's break she called her parents to tell them what happened. The two started to panic and wants to go to Tokyo pronto! Luckily she managed to calmed them down and assure them that they're okay. After the call she finished her smoothie to leave the cafe. The same cafe that Kuroo brought her before.

"Chibi chan." Kuroo called her and sit in front of her. "I heard what happened, Kenma told me" he said in serious tone.

She felt her hand sweat because of the aura Kuroo is giving.

"It wouldn't hurt you to call for someone Hinata." He said. She know hes serious since he started calling her 'Hinata' instead of 'Chibi chan'

"Sorry. I just don't want to be a bother." Instead of saying anything else he hold her hand and check her wound.

"Don't ask be shock if you saw a lot of people on Kenma's house later." Kuroo said as if it's nothing.

And as he said when she got home that night. Almost all the former Nekoma Volleyball club is there with Alice and Akane, Yamamoto's sister who used to cheer for Nekoma who is now an intern.


	7. Detective Yams

  
Luna don't know who to give her attention because there's a lot of people in Kenma's house.

"Luna look at uncle Tora" Yamamoto said while holding the lion toy of Luna

"I want to put her in my bag" Lev said while trying hard to stop himself to grab the little girl and put inside his bag.

"Hinata, will you be mad if I told you that Levochka and I are thinking the same thing." Alice whispered to her. They're currently preparing the table with Fukunaga who made a delicious looking Paella.

Even before they called for the others, Kenma is already eating.

"Kenma help them call the others"

"Why I already provide the place"

Hinata shook her head and went to living room with Alice to call the others

"Let's eat!" Alice said. They saw them all taking pictures and videos of Luna who has a big red ribbon in her head.

"Yaku san look! Look!" Lev shout while holding a tablet and currently in video call with Yaku.

"Lev!!! Stay still I can't see Lunaa!"

Kai and Shibayama cant stop taking pictures while Kuroo is just sitting and watching them. But Alice can see the phone he's holding and she is sure that he's taking a video or pictures of the kid.

"Guys let's eat. Paella is waiting" she said that made everyone to go to the dining table.

Lev is carrying Luna while his other hand is still holding the tablet.

"Can you see her now? Look at her. Looook~"

After eating, Luna fell asleep and everyone is now back in the living room to talk about what happened to Hinata.

"I told her that they can stay here. I don't mind, really" Kenma said. Inuoka and Kuroo agreed to him.

In the end Kuroo, Lev and Kenma said they will help her get all their remaining things tomorrow since it's Saturday and Kenma don't have class.

Hinata don't have many things to prepare so they finished everything before lunch. Lev already left for a photo shoot this evening and Kuroo said he has something to do. Kenma is back in his room for live stream so now it's just Luna and Hinata.

"Were out of diapers and formula milk. How about we go 'bye bye' and get some?" Luna giggled for understanding the word 'bye bye'

"Kenma? We'll buy something, be back before dinner" she said not too loud so she won't be heard in live stream.

"Will you be okay?" Kenma went near them and kiss Luna. Hinata just nod to assure him.

While walking Hinata noticed a familiar built in the crowd.

"Yachi? Yamaguchi!" Hinata called and approached the two.

"Hinata?" Yachi hugged her but put a distance when she felt that the thing in front of her is not just a bag. It's a baby!

"You're with your new sister?" Yachi said and hold the little hands of Luna.

"She's my daughter." Yamaguchi choked with his drink and stared at her.

"You're married?!"

"No no no it's not like that. I just have a daughter" she said. Yachi tried to look at Luna's face but the kid thought she playing with her so she will hide her face if she knows she about to caught her.

This made Yachi to peek from side to side.

"Abbu!" Luna yelled while giggling.

"She not playing peek-a-boo Luna"

Yachi is so fond of her cuteness but Yachi being so observant, she noticed something.

"Wow look at her eyes! It's like Tsukishima's!"

Hinata started to panic deep inside but chose to smile and avoid eye contact with Yamaguchi.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Hinata changed the topic.

"We're uhmm.. dating" Yachi said

"Ohhh.. since when?" Hinata tried so hard to get them into new topic, luckily Yachi started telling stories but stuttering so she don't understand most of it.

"Do you want to come with us? We won't mind I missed you and I want to play with your daughter." Yachi said.

"Yes we still want to spend time with your daughter" Yamaguchi said.

The two tagged along to their supermarket errand and decided to grab some snack.

"You're still on the same University?" Hinata asked while feeding Luna.

"Yes, and Tsuki too" Yamaguchi answered.

"Seniors?" Hinata asked again not minding what Yamaguchi just said.

"Yes, how about you? You don't play volleyball?" Yachi said and try to tease Luna by taking her sippy cup.

"Nope. But I organize official volleyball matches even back in Brazil" she said

"You didn't play in Brazil?"

"Of course not Yams she's pregnant that time. Right?"

"Y-yes instead of playing I end up studying." She tried to avoid Yamaguchi. She feels like he know something and he's about to confirm it.

"How old is Luna again?" Yamaguchi ask while smiling.

She don't want to answer but Yachi looked at her waiting for her answer

"One and half" she answered. She glanced at Yamaguchi and noticed that she cant read his expression.

The rest of their time together Yamaguchi is quiet and Hinata feels like shes being watched.

Before going separate ways they exchanged numbers.

She's already walking home when her phone started ringing, it's Kenma

"Kenma?"

"Shoyo where are you?"

"We're almost there."

"Okay. I ordered food, I forgot to cook" Kenma said that made her laugh. That is so Kenma, he tend to lose track of time while playing.

"Okay, can you prepare mashed potato for Luna?"

"Yup. Consider it done"   
  


Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima reading book in the common area of their dorm as he entered.

"Tsuki! Have you tried contacting Hinata after the last time?" He asked

"Yeah, why?" He asked still reading his book

"Nothing just asking since you always try to call her" he shrugged and drink the a cola from one of the vending machine near them.

"No.. Not really. I met her last month" for the second time today Yamaguchi choked on his drink.

"Really? So how was it?" He sit in front of him and wait for his answer.

"That was coincidence. I didn't get a chance to talk to her" he just said and closed the book.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Nothing.. I met her today and grab some snacks" he said Tsukishima looked at him with shocked face but cleared his throat and didn't say anything.

Yamaguchi raise one of his eyebrows as he look at Tsukishima who is now biting his thumb nails as if trying to think if he will ask more or not.

He played games in his phone and wait for the blonde to ask but he didn't.

"Oh would you mind helping me with my research paper?" He said and left his phone on the coffee table.

"Be right back" he said and went upstairs to get his laptop and his 'research paper'

Tsukishima watched him went inside and then looked at his phone.

_They probably exchanged numbers right?_

He took his phone fast and surprised that his friend don't have a password.

He check the contacts as fast as he could and there he saw 'Hinata'

He send it to his number and put the phone back but Yamaguchi came.

"S-someone call" he said hiding his nervousness.

"Oh really?" Yamaguchi gave him a doubtful look but smiled in the end

"Must be Yachan" he said and gave him his 'research paper'

Later that night Tsukishima decided to send Hinata a message.

_Hi. (?)_

_Tsukishima here.._

_How are you?_

_Shrimp!_

The blonde throw his phone on the bed not knowing what to say.

After walking back and fort he is now lying on his stomach holding his phone.

_Still awake?_

He tried to delete the message again but accidentally press send.

"Wait don't! No! Stop! Sh*t" once again Tsukishima throw his phone and buried his face on his pillow.

After a while his phone beeped and it's from Hinata.

_Yes, who is this?_

Tsukishima sit on the bed and throw his phone again then reach for his dinosaur plushie.

_She replied!_ He said to himself.

He's about to type his name but decided to lie. It's obvious that the ginger is trying to avoid him. He type 'Yamaguchi' instead.

_Yamaguchi! Why?  
  
_

_Can we meet?  
  
_

_We just met. Why?  
  
_

_I have something to tell you._ _So can we meet?_ _On Monday maybe?  
  
_

_Okay.. but I have work_ _until 5 pm can you wait_ _for me around 5:30 pm maybe?  
  
_

_Okay. Let's meet at ***_   
  


Hinata just shrug and continue typing. It's odd that Yamaguchi wants to meet her since they just met.

Well it's Yamaguchi..


	8. Two Moons : Part I

Tsukishima is standing outside the restaurant where he's about to meet Hinata. This will the the first time they will have a proper talk after 2 years.

He seriously don't have a clue what happened to her after she went to Brazil.

While looking around waiting for the ginger he noticed a lot of people is looking at him as they walk in front of him.

Maybe because he's towering the crowd with his height. He thought.

He looked at his watch to see the time. 5:23PM a bit early but it's okay.

When he saw a familiar orange hair in the crowd he's about to approach her but he froze when he saw the ginger carrying a toddler with the same ginger hair as hers.

He just watched them as the two went inside and take a sit.

Watching the ginger as she took the toddler out of the baby carrier he saw a better look at the child. A girl with ginger hair and golden brown eyes.

_The same as his._

He felt his hand run cold and can't think of anything. Before he can think of how to face the ginger he found himself standing infront of the two staring at Hinata's face as it get pale.

"T-tsukishima.. what-"

"She's my daughter." he just said not even a question.

This made Hinata starts to panic and stand to get out of the place. Tsukishima went after the two.

"Hinata, you can't just leave!" He said while following the two.

"Where's Yamaguchi? I'm suppose to meet him not you." She said and glace at the back where he is.

"It was me. Can you stop running away and face me. Let's talk." Tsukishima is losing his patience but afraid that the girl will have another reason not to face him.

They're attracting the attention of the other people on the street. It's almost 6 PM one of the busiest hour in Tokyo streets.

Plus the fact that a beautiful ginger is walking fast to get away of a tall handsome blonde is giving a movie vibes to the people.

"Hey! Wait up will you" Tsukishima said and walk fast to catch her. And because of his long legs that can obviously make two of her steps into one, he catch up. Tukishima took Luna away from her.

"What are you doing!" She shouted and tried to her daughter back.

"No! What the hell are 'you' doing?!" He shout back.

Luna started to cry loudly because of the two shouting and Hinata on the other hand started crying because of mixed emotions.

"Wait.. hey I'm not the bad guy here." He said and look around people are watching them fight.

" _Hey kid stop making her cry!"_ A man in his late 40's said to him.

He apologized to him and held Hinata's hands to get them out of the crowd. This situation is getting out of hand.

"Stop crying! I'm not doing anything here." he whispered to Hinata and give attention to Luna.

"Shhh.. don't cry, don't cry" he tries to calm her but Luna just pushed his face.

Not knowing what to do anymore, he just rolled his eyes and just ask God why him!

Tsukishima brought them to a cafe that he saw. And now that Hinata stopped crying, she's eating a parfait with puffy eyes and red nose and cheeks same as the little ginger sitting on his lap eating a cookie.

He's so done. Handling a crying Hinata is already handful and now there's an additional little tangerine.

"Hinata, are you okay now?" He asked. Hinata just nod and continue eating.

"... I didn't mean to shout earlier." he awkwardly said

Hinata shook her head and apologized too.

"So, about her? What's her name?"

"Luna"

Tsukishima look at Luna who is now trying to reach her sippy cup to drink some water.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I'm already in Brazil when I found out" She said still trying to avoid his gaze.

"I tried to call you. Two years Hinata, I tried to talked to you. And we met last month right? You didn't tell me anything"

"I was scared" she just said. Tsukishima panicked when he heard her voice cracked and about to start crying again.

"Wait.. I'm just asking don't cry" he said and look the little tangerine who is already looking up to him, the corner of her lips went downward and began to twitch as if shes about to cry too.

If it's just the Hinata and him, he can give her 5 minutes to cry all she want but he can't do that with the little girl he's holding.

He can't handle these two crying at the same time.

That night Tsukishima didn't ask much. It's enough for now that Hinata admit that Luna is his. She even told him that the _3rd years_ met Luna but didn't know that he's the father. And that Oikawa helped her back in Brazil.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home" Tsukihima said after they're done talking. Now he's carrying Luna and her diaper bag.

Hinata lead the way to where they stay. Looking at her he noticed that she's wearing a women's business suit and a pair of heels. She mentioned that she works as a volleyball event organizer. And that she end up studying in Brazil instead of playing beach volleyball.

She did a great job he must say. She did all of it while taking care of Luna.

The kid is now sleeping in his arms and he hope the house is still far so he could hold his little girl longer.

"We're here" Hinata announced and took the diaper bag from him.

She looked at the sleeping child and rub her back.

"Luna, sweetie we're here" she whispered to the child

"Thank you for walking us home" she thanked him

"It's nothing. Can we meet again?" Hinata stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Yeah sure" she said and smiled at him.

"Shoyo!" Kenma called when he saw Hinata outside the house. He just came back from university.

"Kenma. You're late today"

"There's a group project we worked on" Kenma said and show her a bag of take-out

"Ah Kenma, remember Tsukishima?" Hinata said and looked at Tsukishima who is quietly looking at them

"Karasuno's middle blocker, you play for Sendai frogs now right?" Kenma said as he unlocked the gate

"Yes"

"Want to go bring your daughter to bed yourself?" Kenma said. This made Hinata looked at him with eyes widened

"What? I'm observant and I'm good at analyzing" he just said and went in first.

Hinata guide him to their room and let him tucked her in her crib.

When they went out the food is prepared with tea.

"Have some" Kenma said so they sat across him.

"So? What's your plan?" He asked but Hinata asked him back.

"Since when?"

"Hmm? just instincts the I confirmed it when I saw you two."

"Glad you pick up fast" Tsukishima simply said.

"Hope you don't mind me visiting more often" he said after.

"Not that it bothers me" Kenma answered.

Tsukishima and Hinata continue talking and Kenma started playing his game console but listening to the two from time to time.

The next day Hinata keep herself busy assisting the sports journalist- Fumi Enaga who will cover the sneak peek of how MSBY and Adlers are training for the match. She's currently with the Adlers while Maru is with the MSBY at their practice court.

"Hinata you might want to sit while supervising" Kageyama said.

"How about you? Aren't you supposed to be practicing your serve?" She said as they walk to the bleachers near them.

"I'm done. So how was the preparation?"

"Pretty well. We're almost done the match is near" she said still watching the players

"Ushijima san is much more powerful than he is when we were in high school" a loud bang was heard in after his serve, more like spike.

"I can't disagree. He improved a lot."

Hinata chuckled but interrupted when her phone started ringing. She immediately answered the call when she saw that it was Inuoka.

"Excuse me" she whispered before answering.

"Inuoka san? Is everything alright?" She asked as soon as the call started.

"Yeah. Uhmm it's just Luna is throwing tantrums and refuse to listen to anyone." He said and she heard Luna's voice at the back.

" _No! Nooo!"_ She shouted.

"What happened?" She asked in worried tone.

"We lost her lion stuff toy. We went outside for a walk and misplace the lion. It's my fault Hinata-"

"No it's okay.. it's just her dada gave it to her back in Brazil. I'm so sorry you have to handle her tantrums, and I'm afraid I can't go there right now."

"But I'll call her father. I don't know if he's available at this time but I'll try to talk to him" She said. When Inuoka said okay she ended the call to call Tsukishima.

Meanwhile Inuoka was about to go back to the kids when he understand what Hinata just said.

"Luna's father?!" The elder female slap his arm because the kids might get scared.

Kageyama watch Hinata call someone with worried expression. He assumed it's about her daughter, and he want to ask her questions because he heard the word 'dada' and 'father'

"Tsukishima? I'm sorry you might be busy-"  
  


"Thank goodness, can you get Luna in her daycare? She's being a little brat right now" she said with a hint of smile in her voice.  
  


"What do you mean? She got it from you!"  
  


"Whatever, so can you get her?"  
  


"Okay! I'll send you the address"  
  


When she ended the call she send Tsukishima the address and went back to Kageyama.

Though she don't expect to see an unreadable expression from his face.

"Did I just heard you right? Tsukishima? You mean Tsukishima Kei?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"Y-yes.. I-"

"Don't.. I need sometime to think about this. I just can't believe it" he said and went back to his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous making Tsukishima the father 😖
> 
> Oh well 🤷


	9. Two Moons : Part II

  
Tsukishima is done with all his classes for the day and is currently in the cafeteria with his group mates and just finished working on their project.

"So? Let's hangout!" One of the girl said. The others agreed to her.

He's about to say no to them because they're all waiting for his answer but his phone ring.

Seeing that it's Hinata he answered the call without throwing a glace at the other people with him.

"Hinata."

" _Tsukishima? I'm sorry you might be busy-"_

_"_ No it's okay I'm done with my classes anyway."

_"Thank goodness, can you get Luna in her daycare? She's being a little brat right now"_

"Oh? Just like you"

_"What do you mean? She got it from you!"_

"Nope it's you. Have you heard the saying _'like mother like daughter'_ " He said not trying to hide his smile.

_"Whatever, so can you get her?"_

_"_ Yes. No big deal I want to see her anyway"

_"Okay I'll send you the address"_

As soon as the call ended he put his phone inside his pocket and get his bag.

"Need to go. Have to fetch someone." he said not minding how dumbfounded his group mates are.

When Tsukishima arrived a familiar face greet him at the entrance.

"Tsukishima? Good afternoon! It's been a while."

"Inuoka san" He knows him because they did a series of practice match back in high school but he didn't expect him here. He take a peek of inside trying to look for Luna.

"Why're you here?"

"I came to pick up Luna." He said "Is she inside?"

Inuoka didn't answer and continue to flash his smile while trying to analyze what's in front of him

"Oh? You know Luna?"

"Hmm. My daughter" Inuoka laughed at him but stopped when he realized that he's the only one laughing as the blonde guy is looking at him as if he's weird.

"It's not a prank?"

"Why would I prank you? We're not even that close." Inuoka gasp at him and bombarded him with questions.

After a while Inuoka massaged his temples and guided him inside. All the kids looked at him because he's so tall but what catches his attention is Luna who is busy playing with some baby blocks alone in one corner.

"She don't want to play with other kids" Inuoka said. A little boy who is around 3 years old went near her but Luna just look at him then she destroyed the tower of blocks that she made and started walking away trying to keep her balance.

_Just look at that attitude._

"We'll go now. Thanks for today" he said. Inuoka gave him Luna's bag that he prepared before Tsukishima arrived and gave him Luna.

His brow twitched as he look at the kid who is staring back at him with a cute frown.

"Don't give me that attitude little tangerine"

Tsukishima decided bring her to his dorm while Hinata is still working. Besides Yamaguchi is there at this time.

On their way to his dorm he saw a toy store and decided to look at the display shown in a glass wall outside.

Luna who is in a baby carrier facing the front is also looking at it.

Soon after a girl who works inside went out.

"Would you like to take a look inside sir?" She asked

Tsukishima looked at Luna before saying yes.

He can't honestly see something worth buying inside but when they reached the stuffed toy area Luna started making noise and trying to reach a green dinosaur.

"You want that?" He took the toy and gave it to Luna, the girl surprisingly looked at him with a puppy dog eyes the same as her mother's when she want something.

_Looking at me like that after throwing an attitude is just..._

Sighing as sign of defeat Tsukishima bought the toy.

When they got to his dorm Yamaguchi is busy with his laptop with a lot of papers on the table.

"Tsuki your back" Yamaguchi said without looking at him.

He put Luna's bag on the table and sit across the freckled boy. The bag cought his attention so he looked at the blonde who was sitting across him.

"You- How?"

"What?" He asked in bored tone

"Yam! Yam! Yam!" Luna shouted while smiling at him holding a dinosaur stuff toy.

"You met her?" Yamaguchi slouched in the single couch chair as if his strength left him.

"You move fast! You just got her number last Saturday" he said. Before he can take back what he just said he notice Tsukishima looking at him intently.

"Sorry Tsuki, I know you want to get her number that's why I intentionally left my phone that night"

"Tch" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and put Luna out of her carrier and make her sit on his lap instead.

"So Tsuki what happened?"

"Shut up Yamaguchi"

Hinata is done with her work and the journalist with Akane Yamamoto a freshman intern of the publishing company left a while ago. After that scene with Kageyama, she left the court with the Fumi and went to MSBY next for their turn. Bokuto almost never leave her side and keeps on asking about her daughter Luna. How he wanted to meet her and play with her and so on.

Now that she's standing outside waiting for taxi when a familiar car appeared.

"Chibi chan" the driver called her. She went near the open window and saw Kuroo inside.

"Kuroo san? What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting near here and decided to meet Bokuto, didn't know your here."

"Oh he's still inside-"

"Kuroo! Hey hey hey! My bestest bro!" Bokuto shouted when he saw Kuroo's car

"Oh! Hinata Hey! Come with us! We'll get Agaashi to eat some onigiri"

"Sounds fun but I have to pick up Luna"

"Luna? You should definitely come with us! Let's have onigiris with Luna!!"

"Well if you insist"

Hinata is seating at the back while Bakuto is in front.

Their first stop is to get Akaashi who is waiting for them outside his work. He's even surprised to see Hinata when he got inside the car.

"Hinata?" Akaashi is now wearing a glasses and it looks good on him.

"Akaashi san! How are you?" She asked with a big smile. Akaashi can't help but to smile back at her. It's always her smile that attracts people.

"I'm good. Glad that your back the last time I heard you went to Brazil"

They keep of talking when she remember she haven't mention that Luna is with Tsukishima.

"Kuroo san Luna is not with Inuoka. Here's the address"she said showed him the address while the stop light is still red.

"Okay, I know that place" Kuroo said and expertly maneuver the car.

"I'm so excited to meet her!" Bokuto said can't keep his excitement.

"Who?"

"My da-"

"Don't! It's a surprise!" Bokuto stopped her from talking

"What was that Bokuto san?" Akaashi asked curiously.

"It's a surprise don't ask Agaashi!"

Kuroo just laughed at the two but deep inside he's also looking forward to Akaashi's reaction.

When they got to the place they all went out of the car as Hinata called Tsukishima.

"Hello! We're here outside.." Hinata said and started walking near the entrance so they don't hear the rest of the conversation.

They all looked at her being mesmerized by the way she walk.

" _I swear business attire suits her best"_ Kuroo said to himself.

Akaashi raised both is eyebrow when he saw a familiar face went out of the entrance while carrying a little girl and a shoulder bag with pink bunnies.

"Oh! It's Luna and Tsuki!" Bokuto said loudly and approached the two.

"Why is Luna with him?" Kuroo whispered but didn't miss Akaashi's hearing.

They went after Bokuto.

"Hinata she looks like you!" Bokuto said while holding Luna's little hands. But because he's too loud Luna just looked at him with her cute annoyed frown.

"You're too loud" Tsukishima said and gave Hinata the child.

"Ah Akaashi san this is my daughter Luna" she introduced the child.

Akaashi finding a word to say when Kuroo butt in.

"So why is she with you Tsukishima"

"What's wrong looking after my child?" He said that made the three lose their sh*ts

The three looked at Hinata trying to confirm what they just heard and the ginger just nod her head trying to hide her blush.

"So you two.. you have that kind of relationship?" Bokuto not even trying to use a better words

"I can't believe this. You two?" Kuroo laughs at the situation.

"We have to talk this over a tasty onigiris! To the car!" Bokuto said and pushed Tsukishima to the car parked not too far.

When they reached their destination Hinata saw 'Onigiri Miya' is the written outside.

"Is this Osamu-san's?" She said excitedly.

This is her first time here though she heard a lot about it. Osamu is making a roar in social media because of the great reviews.

"This is so cool!" She said as they enter.

There are lot of people inside eating and queuing. Osamu is now in charge of the counter taking orders.

When it's finally their turn Osamu stared at them. Why wouldn't he? All of them are in front of him. Hinata smiled brightly at him and told him what she wants.

In the end they took the bar stools so they can talk to Osamu while he's working.

"Man this branch is new right? It's packed!" Bokuto said while looking around.

"Onigiri Miya is the best" Akaashi said while eating. It's already his second onigiri.

"What do you expect their marketing strategy is good" Kuroo

"Thanks" Osamu simply said and put a plate of small onigiris in front of her.

"Eh? We didn't order for this" Hinata said confused

"For her." Osamu pointed at Luna who is now trying to reach the onigiris just the right size for her little hands

"Who is she by the way?" Osamu added

"Say hi Luna" she said and made Luna stand on her lap. Luna waved her hand while holding once onigiris in each hands.

"She's my daughter Osamu san"

Osamu put down the plate he's holding and looked at her

"It's too noisy I think I heard you wrong" he said.

"Hmm? She's my daughter" she repeat.

"Oh? You're married?"

Hinata's face turned red before she shook her head

"No! Why'd yo think that?" She gasp

"If I didn't know that Tsukishima is the father I would think you're married too" Bokuto who is now starting to eat.

"But it's Tsukishima so we're certain your not married" Akaashi

"Yeah, he's a jerk so naah" Kuroo said jokingly

"And you think you're not?" Tsukishima while bringing out Luna's sippy cup with water.

"No. Plus I'm far from being a person with a lot of sodium chloride."

"Oh? He's the father? Didn't expect that. Don't get me wrong you're just too opposite of each other"

"I know right! I knew I'm not the only one thinking that" Bokuto said as if he found out he's a genius.

"Don't get full of yourself it's obvious everyone is thinking the same thing" Kuroo

"Don't ruin the vibe, just agree! I'm your bestest bro here!" He said to Kuroo who is sitting beside him and turn to Akaashi on his right.

"Agaashi you eat fast."

Akaashi didn't pay attention to him instead he watch Luna who is so happy eating her small onigiris.

"Hinata how old is she?" He asked to Hinata.

"She's 1 and half" she answered as she cleaned Luna's cheeks with rice.

"So most of your pregnancy days was in Brazil"

"That's hard." Osamu still watching them happily eat his Onigiris

"Well yes but Tooru helped me back then"

"Woah woah! More tea! You're with Oikawa Tooru? The setter? From Seijoh?" Bokuto

"Dada da" Luna said when he heard them talking about Oikawa

Tsukishima somehow got irritated when he heard Luna called someone else 'dada'

"You little brat he's not your father" he said as he grab her cheeks but not to tight to hurt her.

"Bleh" Luna stuck her tongue out

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed so hard as they watched the two argue. But Hinata slap his hands out of Luna's face.

"Oya? You jealous"

"Oya oya?"

"Oya oya oya! How could I not think of that?" Kuroo started teasing Tsukishima even with 3 seats between them

"Luna call him Papa" Bokuto teased

"Hmp!" Luna puff her cheeks and gave them a frown

The rest of the night the two tag team to tease Tsukishima.

Bonus:

After they left Osamu called his brother.

"I got some news. But I don't know if you're aware of this" Osamu started

"What?"

"Luna? Does that ring a bell?" He asked

"Oh! Hinata's daughter. I heard about her and I want to meet her" Atsumu said as if he don't care.

"You know who is the father? I won't tell you if you don't"

"Then don't. Just because they have a daughter doesn't mean they'll end up together." He said

"You bastard"


	10. Evening

Hinata and her workmates is busy for 2 weeks straight now. Two days from now is the day, Adlers VS. MSBY is the biggest talk in town and they're expecting a lot of people to watch the live match.

Luna is always with Tsukishima since she started working until late night and the two developed this weird father and daughter relationship.

Luna is such a sweet sunshine and a total angel in the eyes of everyone but for Tsukishima she's a little brat tangerine who always throw shade at him. But one thing that he noticed is that, if Hinata is unaware of her effect to other people Luna is total opposite.

She knows how to use her charm to get what she want.

A cunning little tangerine.

There were time when she went to the lobby with Yamaguchi were there's an ice cream vending machine. Luna pointed at it and use her cute face to make Yamaguchi get her what she wants. And of course Yamaguchi being a soft boy he can't say no.

Then when Tsukishima brought her to his room Luna saw his dinosaur figures and wanted to play with it. It's a big 'no' for Tsukishima but again she looked at him with a sparkling pleading eyes that made Tsukishima to sigh in defeat and give it to her.

"I swear if you- " Tsukishima didn't get the chance to finish what he's about to say when Luna throw the dinosaur and lay down in bed with his dinosaur plushie.

"Why you lit-" he breathe in and out for a couple of times before picking up the dinosaur figure and put it back to its place.

When he looked back at Luna she's staring at the ceiling while sucking her pacifier and pinching the Dino plushies tail.

He join her in bed and starts reading his book until he felt Luna snuggle on his side trying to get a comfortable position to sleep.

When he looked at the clock it's almost 9 pm.

"She's still working?" He send her a message and ask if she's still at work.

_"I'm on my way there. How's Luna?"_

_"Sleeping"_

Hinata didn't reply to this then after 20 minutes he received a message from her.

_"I'm here outside"_

He went out and didn't bother to take Luna with him.

"Tsukishima, I saw your girlfriend outside I let her in. She's in the lobby" one of his dorm mate said when they run into each other outside the elevator.

He just nod and went to meet her. He saw her in one of the single couch with eyes closed.

She look tired and obviously needs a rest.

"Hinata? " he softly touches her cheek to wake her up and when their eyes met she immediately stand.

"Sorry I just.. I- uhm.. where's Luna?" He just stared at her and he noticed she have dark circles sign that she's not getting enough sleep.

"You can stay here tonight. You don't have work tomorrow right?"

"I can't. I don't want to bother you-"

"Let's go inside" he didn't let her finish instead he took her bag from her and started walking.

Hinata can't do anything but to go with him. She's tired and she honestly want to rest now. She noticed how good his place is when they went further inside.

The lobby is like a coffee shop with a lot of couches and low tables good for group study. They have a cafeteria with a couple of long tables and a kitchen that they can use for cooking. There's a line of vending machines in the hallway going to the elevator.

Tsukishima press the 5th button and when they went out a hallway with lot of doors like in hotel was seen.

Room 507 is his room and when got inside she saw Luna sleeping comfortably in the bed hugging a dino plushie and surrounded with pillow.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Why do you prefer to take the last train and tire yourself more?" He said while looking for something in his closet

"No-"

"Then shut up and wear this" he said and gave her a jogging pants and black shirt.

She wanted to complain because of the way he toss the clothes to her but she's too tired for argument.

After shes done changing, washing her face and doing what ever she need to do she went out of the bathroom and saw Tsukishima sitting on the floor with his laptop.

"Tshikishima are you sure I can sleep here?" She asked worried. She feels like she's being a bother.

"Just take the bed, I'll crash Yamaguchi's place later." He just said and still busy with his laptop.

She smiled at him with tired eyes and thanked him before going to bed.

After hours of doing his school works he felt a lower back pain. Tsukishima decided to sleep but before that he take a peek at the two sleeping on his bed.

Hinata and Luna is cuddling each other while sleeping.

The next morning Hinata woke up because of a soft giggle of two persons. As soon as she open her eyes she saw Luna who is drinking her milk from her feeding bottle beside her and the dino plushie dropping from above the child that makes her laugh and will go up again.

She looked behind her where the arm of person holding the plushie is and saw Tsukishima resting his chin on his other hand.

"Morning sleepy head" he said

"M-morning" she greeted while trying to hide her blush.

_He's too close._

"Breakfast is until 8 am it's 7 we need to get up." He said and gave the dino plushie to Luna.

"O-okay" she did her morning ritual and went out with Tsukishima and Luna.

When they enter the cafeteria there's other people taking their breakfast who looked at them.

"Hinata? Hinata Shoyo?" A man called her. It was Kindaichi former Aoba Johsai Volleyball club member.

"Yeah it's her" someone beside him said. Hinata noticed it was Kunimi.

"Kunimi? Turnip-head!" Hinata covers her mouth after she realize that he called Kindaichi with the nickname that she used to call him back in high school.

"Oy! It's been years you still call me that?"

"Not my inten-"

"She said what she said" Tsukishima cut her off and smirk at Kindaichi.

Now that she remembers he used to call them "elites" back in high school with Tanaka.

Hinata slap his arm to make him stop so he just went somewhere to get them food.

When he gets back Hinata is now with the two.

"So you're the girlfriend every one is talking about" he heard Kunimi. They attend different university but they have the same dorm.

"It's not like that-"

"No way. That salty guy have a girlfriend?" A girl said. If he's not mistaken she's a sophomore.

"And that kid! I got curious when I started seeing him with her for a week now so I started asking Yamaguchi" a girl with short hair. Both are from girls dormitory on the other side of the building.

Before they can continue their talk Tsukishima put their food on the table and started eating. Just listening to whatever they talk about.

"So she's your daughter. And you stayed here for the night." Kunimi said in monotone.

Everyone in the table looked at Hinata and then to Tsukishima.

"Oh shut up" Tsukishima said because he knows what their thinking

"But we didn't say anything" The two girls laughed.

Kunimi and Kindaichi took their leave for Saturday classes. While Hinata is problematic because of her clothes.

"You know you can borrow one from us. Our room is in the other side of the building. Let's go!" The two gave Luna to Tsukishima and they took Hinata with them.

After he finished getting ready for his Saturday class and he change Luna's clothes and waited for Hinata.

When Hinata came back she is now wearing a dress. Her hair is down and she's wearing the same beige heels that shes wearing last night.

"We will go now." Hinata said and took Luna.

"I'll.. walk you to train station" he said.

Staring at her back he can see a great view of her hair.

Back in high school her hair is this long but she's.. unlady like back then so her curls is always a mess.

_Flashback Year 20XX (1st year HS)_

_"Tanaka senpai! That was so cool!" Hinata said full of amazement_

_"Not as cool as my Rolling Thunder" Nishinoya_

_"Teach me the new version of rolling thunder Noya san!"_

_Tsukishima watched the girl running around with her long hair down. Kiyoko always tie her hair into ponytail or a bun but she's with Takeda sensei right now._

_"Hinata do you even know how to comb?" Tsukishima said without thinking._

_The girl who is now drinking her water looked at him and blush in embarrassment. She always think her hair in hard to tame and that it's not pretty because of her curls. But having someone to point it out is just.. she don't know._

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Then comb it! It's like a bird nest" Yamaguchi stopped him. And the two is starting to get mad at the tall blonde_

_"Bullying our precious kouhai is unacceptable!"_

_Later that day Hinata let her sister comb her hair and play with it using cute hair clips and accessories._

_"Natsu. Would you be mad if I cut my hair?"_

_"What? Don't cut it!"_

_"Don't you like that? We're matching!" She said trying to convince her sister._

_"How about this long?" Hinata said and fold her hair in chin length._

_"That's too short! No!" Natsu disagree_

_"How about this length?" And made it longer, shoulder length to be exact. "You can still play with it. You can still tie it" she said still trying to convince her._

_"Fine" Natsu agreed but with a pout._

_"Let's go tell mom" Hinata said with a smile and hugged her._

_The next day Tanaka dropped the volleyball when he saw the ginger with a shorter hair._

_"Hinata?!"_

_"Shoyo! What did you do?" Noya shouted as he approached her._

_Hinata just played with the tip of her hair and smile._

_"I just think is easier if it's shorter"_

_"Look at what you did Tsukishima!!" Tanaka_

_Meanwhile Tsukishima is lost for words. He didn't expect her to cut her hair just because of what he said._

_End of flashback_

"We're here thank you for walking us." Hinata said

"Yeah." When Hinata started walking he's still looking at her.

The next thing he knows he run after the ginger. When Hinata turn to him

"Your hair.. you look good with your hair down."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn.

"Uhmm. Thanks? I guess?"

Tsukishima just nod and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. from here we will start having a flashbacks of what happened before Hinata went to Brazil


	11. Adlers VS. MSBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

"Have you seen the our biggest sponsor?" Maru asked Hinata who is now busy trying to call the secretary of the chairman.

"Not yet I'm trying to call his secretary." She said sign Maru that the other person picked up the call.

The game will soon start and seeing the crowd is fulfilling on their part as the organizers.

After the call Hinata find her way to the bathroom when she saw Kageyama on the hallway. They haven't talk since the day he found out who's the father of her child.

She tried to act normal when their eyes met.

"Kageyama!" She called.

Kageyama just looked at her that made her uncomfortable, she don't know what he's thinking.

"Hinata, about last time.. I.. I didn't mean to act like that. I just didn't expect that coming." He admit

"I know. Well no one expects that, actually. So uhmm.. good luck on your game! You might meet Luna later after the game. She's with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

Kageyama nod and started to walk away.

For two weeks Kageyama tried to sort his feelings. He don't know how to name the feelings he felt after he found out that Hinata already has a daughter and much more when he found out who is the father.

Back in high school his intuition says that Tsukishima have a thing for Hinata but because Tsukishima is hard to read he can't confirm it. Plus the fact that he don't really interact much with the girl. He acts like he don't care.

_Flashback Year 20XX_ _(1st year HS)_

_"You dumbass! Receive the damn ball properly!" He shouted after losing his patience for the nth time today_

_"I told you I'm trying!" Hinata shouted back and mumbled insults for the dark haired guy._

_"If you have complaints say it out loud!" He took one of the volleyballs and throw it to her._

_Hinata run away from it and hide behind Tsukishima._

_"Why are you so mad!" She shouted. His mouth hangs open when he realized that the girl is trying hard not to cry._

_Hinata clenched the blondes shirt as if stopping him to get out between them._

_"King don't you think that's to harsh? You're making a peasant cry." Tsukishima said._

_"It's her fault-" he didn't finish what he's about to say when he saw Tsukishima with dark face._

_Aware of the tension between the three Kiyoko who just got back called Hinata to help her and Yachi with the water bottles._

_When the three girls are out Tsukishima left without saying anything._

_"Tsuki!"_

_"Not now."_

_The freckled boy who tried to approach the blonde was left behind._

_End of flashback_

Kageyama shook his head after he remember that scene.

_Just what exactly are you thinking Tsukishima Kei_

Akaashi is with Udai Tenma the former Karasuno's little giant to watch the match but he left the guy to buy some onigiri from Onigiri Miya who have a stall and selling Onigiri today.

"I knew you'll be here. That's the last we're sold out." Osamu said and hand over a bag of Onigiris for Akaashi.

"Thanks"

"Look at the crowd. I don't expect this match to be this grand" he said as they look around.

"Oh it's starting!" Osamu said and saw Atsumu getting ready to serve.

_Out_

Atsumu is pissed about his serve and Osamu knew it well

"Too excited" he said. Akaashi see how Atsumu looked at their place as if he heard his twin brother talked about him.

_He heard him? Twins are scary.._

The whole game was intense. But in the end MSBY Black Jackals won the match!

Hinata is watching as the players interact with each other and some are giving their fans an autograph.

"Hinata Shoyo, thanks for today" Nicollas Romero said when he approached her.

"Please meet my son."

"He was lost before in one of the event you organized in Brazil and help him find his mom. Then he started saying that he will marry you" He whispered.

Hinata laughed at it and talked to the boy.

"Thank you for the last time" he said in Portuguese

"It was nothing. It's nice to see you again."   
  


After she talked with Nicollas Romero and his son. She saw Luna with the rest of the former team Karasuno.

"Luna" she immediately hugged her daughter.

"Did you miss momma?" She sweetly asked that made the girl smile.

Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Shimizu, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Tsukishima all watched the game.

"I'm so happy to see you all together" she said

"We're happy too. But were still not complete Noya is in Italy right now. And where's Kageyama?" As soon as Tanaka looked for Kageyama they saw him approaching them.

"Kageyama!" She called him and made Luna's hands to wave at him.

This is the first time that Kageyama see Luna in person. And he must admit she does look like her mother but she got her eyes from Tsukishima.

"Oh? The king has arrived" Tsukishima teased

"Yeah, so bow down" he said

The blonde just rolled his eyes but smirk at the dark haired.

They all know he don't like being called King but Hinata reinvented the meaning of it. And look at him now owning the title.

"I think I'm gonna cry" Suga said as he watch them interacts.

"I have a tissue if you need some" Asahi said.

"Do you have something to do after this? I really want to spend time with you all and you two! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Daichi pointed at Tsukishima and Hinata.

Tsukishima just took Luna with Hinata and but Saeko and Akiteru came.

"Kei! When will you visit home it's been almost 2 months now-"

Tsukihima and Hinata both freeze when they saw Akiteru.

Seeing Luna between Hinata and his brother he already have an idea but he choose to smile and play it cool.

"Oh? Who's that little girl?"

"Hi? Uhm.. my daughter?" Hinata answered which Tsukishima rephrased

"Our daughter"

Akiteru hold on to Saeko's shoulder and hold his nape like he's having a high blood pressure. Saeko laugh out loud at him.

"C'mon look at your niece. She's so cute" Saeko approached them and carry Luna to Akiteru

"Hold her! hold her!" He had no choice but to hold the baby who is now looking at him confused but still gave him her biggest smile and let out a cute giggle.

"M-my heart!"   
  


Everyone is now outside gymnasium and few feet away is Akiteru and Tsukishima talking. Hinata is at the back office congratulating the whole team.

"Are they done? I want to eat now." Saeko said. They decided to have a dinner with everyone even with Kageyama.

"I don't think so." Shimizu said.

"Sorry! Did I take too long?" Hinata said while she walks fast to them

"Not really, Kageyama is is still inside and they're not done yet" Asahi said and pointed at Tsukishima and Akiteru who is still holding Luna.

"I think you you should join them." Saeko and push her a little

She's nervous but she started walking and approached the two.

"Aki-niichan.."

"Hinata, Kei told me what happened." Akiteru said and bow at her.

"Thank you for having Luna"

"D-don't please stand it's alright." She said and smile at him.

"I just can't believe my niece is here" he said and hugged Luna.

"Nii chan you're hugging her too tight" Tsukishima said and took Luna.

Akiteru wants to complain and get Luna back but Tsukishima started walking away while carrying Luna and holding Hinata's hand.

"You're done? Let's eat now I'm hungry" Saeko said. Hinata noticed that Kageyama is now with the rest which means they're complete.

They choose to eat yakinuku. And because Saeko is with them ofcourse there's beer.

Hinata is having an orange juice.

"Let's call Noya!!" Tanaka shouted and started calling Nishinoya.

"Ryu it's too early" Nishinoya said with husky voice.

"Noya look we're all here!" Tanaka said and made sure that everyone is seen in the camera.

"What? No way! I want to be there!" Noya said as if he's not sleepy anymore.

"I know right! And look what we have here" He said and sit beside Hinata who is holding Luna while sitting on her lap.

"Look at her. What do you see?"

"Oh? A baby! She looked like our precious kouhai." He said. Tanaka angle the phone up to see Hinata who waved at the camera.

"Noya san!"

"Shoyo!" He dramatically said that made Hinata laugh.

"Who's the little girl?" He asked

"Luna. My daughter" she said and made Luna stand so she can be seen too.

"Your what?!" Nishinoya shouted that made Tanaka laughed even Daichi, Suga and Asahi.

"Guess who's the father." Tanaka said while walking near Tsukishima who is with Kageyama and Yamaguchi drinking.

"Who? Man I swear if it's someone I know-" he didn't finish what he's saying when Tanaka faced the camera to Tsukishima while laughing so hard.

"You're kidding me! No way!" He said as if he can't believe it. Tanaka just laughed at him, he's sure the former libero can't go back to sleep now.


	12. Kageyama's Jealousy

Today, because of the success of Adlers Vs. MSBY their whole team got a day off aside from their Saturday and Sunday off.

Hinata decided to bring Luna to the zoo that she always wanted to visit when she was a child but because they're living in Miyagi she didn't get a chance to.

"Are you excited to see Mr. Panda?" she asked. Luna saw a panda character in one of the cartoons that she's watching which made the child interested in it.

She didn't mention it to Tsukishima thinking that the blonde have Saturday class and Kenma has something to attend to, something about the Bouncing Ball company.

On their way to station she saw a tall dark haired man.

"Kageyama!" she called.

"Hinata? what are you doing here this early?" he asked

"Where going to the zoo!" she said happily and there he saw Luna in a baby carrier holding a dinosaur stuff toy.

"Must be fun." he said

"Yeah. Wan't to come?" She asked but immediately take it back because the guy must have prior plan.

"S-sure. It's okay. I guess." he said

"Are you sure? if you have plan for today it's okay-"

"No. I'm supposed to meet my sister but it's okay. I can meet her tonight instead" He said and took the diaper bag from her.

As soon as they got to the zoo Hinata noticed that it's not crowded maybe because it's Monday and it's still early.

"I'll get the ticket." Kageyama said. Hinata tried to get her wallet but Kageyama stopped her and said that he will pay for it. She wanted to insist but Kageyama left her to buy.

When they entered the place Luna keep on looking around while Kageyama and Hinata is holding a map of the place with the list of the animals to check out.

"So? let's start with the nearest?" Hinata said while still looking at the Map.

"That would be the birds" He said and starts walking.

Luna is so happy watching the birds especially the colorful ones. They even took a picture of her with a parrot. And she can't stop staring at the owl because of its big eyes.

"That's Bokuto san and Akaashi san" she said and laughed that made the little girl confused.

When Kageyama noticed that Hinata is having as much fun as Luna he insist to carry the child instead so she can look around too.

"Oh! a bunny!" Hinata said excitedly and hold his hands to dragged him. Hinata put their things in a locker provided to them and went inside the cage of the baby bunnies.

Hinata is holding Luna who is squealing because of excitement while Kageyama tried to catch a bunny but he can't.

"Kageyama you're scaring the bunnies" She said

"How am I scaring them?" Hinata thinks it's hopeless so she gave Luna to him and she tried to get a bunny. When she got one she let Luna to look at it closely.

"See? even the bunnies are scared of you" she teased.

After that they visited the much awaited animal of Luna, the Panda.

The little girl is making a lot of noise while watching the Panda, some of people are laughing at the child because of it.

"Your wife and daughter are so cute." a lady told to Kageyama as she tap his shoulder.

Luna is not his and Hinata is not his wife but that made him smile genuinely. "Thanks" he said still smiling and look at the two happily watching the pandas.

"Kageyama, what should we visit next?" Hinata asked. Luna waved her dinosaur stuff toy.

"Luna we don't have dinosaurs here" she said while chuckling.

"Não dino?" she confirms.

"Don't pick up that guys weird obsession" Kageyama said to Luna.

"Papa?" Luna said while tilting her head as if asking if he's talking about Tsukishima.

Kageyama was shock to this. He felt weird hearing Hinata's daughter calling Tsukishima ' _papa'_

This is not the first time Hinata heard Luna call him _'papa'_ she always ask the child about her day before they sleep at night and before she knew it Luna is already calling Tsukishima _'papa'_ in her stories but for some reason she don't hear this when Tsukishima is around. She sometimes thinks that her baby girl is little _tsundere._

"We should ask papa to visit Museum next time" she whispered and started walking.

Kageyama clench his shirt near his heart.

_What the hell is wrong with you._

He said and punch his chest.

Before the end of their visit to the zoo they decided to look for some souvenir. Hinata made him and Luna wear a bunny ears and took a picture of them. While he made the two girls wear a Koala ears for picture. They keep on trying different head bands but end up buying a panda stuff toy for Luna the same size as her dinosaur one.

Hinata and Kageyama separate ways in the train station. He went to his sister who is now done with their photo shoot but still arranging her hair styling equipment.

"Tobio, I thought we will meet this morning."

"Something came up." He just said and wait for her to finish what she's doing.

"Nee san. I have a question.. I met Hinata this morning." He start

"Hinata? The same Hinata in your high school days?" She asked and put down the hair iron.

"Yeah?" He weirdly look at his sister because she is now sitting in a chair in front of him waiting for what he is about to say.

"As I was saying. We met this morning and.. uhmm we went somewhere.. then-"

Miwa is smiling as she look at her brother but got curious because he put his hand on his chest.

"-I felt this tightened."

"What you need new shirt?"

"No! Well.. I feel like she's beyond my reach now." He said. When he looked at his sister she look so confused.

"I don't understand. Tell me everything.. every single detail" she demanded so he started telling her what happened.

Miwa laughed so loud after his story. She's even tearing up because of it.

"Oh my, Tobio! So it's not just a crush" she said.

"What crush?"

"What?"

They both stared at each other as if they're lost at what they are talking about.

"Tobio.. you're jealous"

Kageyama looked at her with a frown and then shook his head.

"Impossible! That's not it!"

"Deny all you want. But Tobio just admit it to yourself, 6 years is long enough."

"What do you mean 6 years?"

"You like her since 1st year high school! Tobio.. oh gosh I'm loosing brain cells just by talking with you"

"That's not it okay?" He denied

"Are you happy whenever she's happy? Or whenever you see her smiling or laughing?"

"Yes? Because she's my friend! Of course I'll be happy"

"How about when she's sad, or crying, or hurt? Do you feel bad for her? like you want to hurt whoever hurt her?" She asked that made him remember something 2 years ago, 2 months before she went to Brazil.

_Flashback Year 20XX (1st year College)_

_Kageyama is in front of Hinatas' house waiting for the ginger. He mentioned that he will be back to Miyagi today but the girl is not in their house._

_"Where are you?!" He took his phone and tried to call the girl but he heard a ring not so far from where he is._

_When he look back he saw the girl walking slowly. The phone is still ringing but it seems like she's too pre-occupied to notice._

_"Hinata! Aren't we supposed to meet-"_

_He stopped when he saw the girl closely. She's wearing her red scarf with her eyes red as well as her cheeks and nose. He know it's not because of the cold weather._

_"Hey, what happened" he asked softly and walked near her._

_But when he asked her that's when she started sobbing. He don't know what to do but when Hinata hugged him he just returned it._

_Seeing her cry so much hurts him._

_It hurt him.. so damn much.._

_End of flashback_

"I don't want to see her crying.." he said. Miwa hummed at her brothers answer and went back to fixing her things and let Tobio think about what she just said.


	13. Miyagi Prefecture : Part I

After the success of Adlers vs. MSBY Hinata and her colleagues received a call from Miyagi.

A group of organizers are working for Sendai Frogs Vs. Hiashi Automotive Lions. And requesting for help from them. They're almost done with the preparation but they need someone to supervise them on and before the day of the event.

"Here's the report. The list of players for each team and the status of preparation." Ria said and gave them a paper.

She got excited when she see that the libero of Hiashi Automotive Lions is Hayato Yamagata - the _3rd year_ libero of Shiratorizawa when they played against them back in 1st year high school.

But when she saw the list of players from Sendai Frogs she almost hit herself.

How could she forgot that Tsukishima is playing for the team as Middle Blocker, together with Koganegawa Kanji the setter from Dateko (Date Tech) and Kentaro Kyotani opposite hitter from Aoba Johsai.

"Sendai Gymnasium? In Miyagi?" Maru said while reading

"Oh right! Hinata is from Miyagi right?"

"Yes! Hinata you might want to handle this project" Ria suggests.

"Well, if you insists." She said and smiled at them. It's in favor of her, she can visit her parents and sister while working.

"When do they need me then?"

"The sooner the better. We will be there on the day of event to help"

Later that day Tsukishima is outside the building waiting for her with Luna. He said there's something they need to talk about.

"Hi, want to eat?" Hinata asked him while caressing Luna's rosy cheeks.

"I saw a Brazilian restaurant near here, I really want to try but I don't have time. Let's eat there please.." she said not aware that she's holding Tsukishima's arm.

"Sure. Let's eat there" he said trying to ignore his fast heartbeat.

When they got there Hinata ordered for their food since he's not familiar with the food.

While waiting for their food Hinata start asking what is it that they need to talk about.

"It's mom. Nii chan mentioned Luna while they're talking. Now she wants to meet Luna."

Hinata bite her lower lip trying to stop her nervousness.

"I.. I think you should meet my parents too" Hinata said when she remember that they haven't met formally yet.

She saw how Tsukishima's face became pale when she mentioned the 'meet the parents' thing.

"By the way I heard you have a match? When are you going to Miyagi then?" She asked

"I have to be there within this week. Vacation officially starts anyway"

They started eating when the food arrived and Luna is so happy eating the food that she missed.

"I forgot to mention, I'll help supervise this event"

"Really? Then let's go together." He said. Hinata nod and slice a meat the put it on his plate.

"Try this. It's my favorite" she said. Tsukishima look at his plate and the two girls in front of him happily eating.

_I don't mind seeing this sight more often._

The two decided to catch the first train a day after they plan to go to Miyagi together.

Luna is siting on his lap with sleepy eyes. It's too early and he knows the two still wants to sleep.

He fixed Luna's position and made her lean her cheek on his chest the started rubbing her back. Soon after the child drift off to sleep.

When he looked at Hinata on the window seat she's already sleeping so he just put her head on his shoulder.

After almost two hours of train ride they made it to Miyagi. Akiteru is already outside the station. As soon as he saw them Akiteru helped Tsukishima with their things and to Hinata's surprise when she got inside the car there's a car seat for baby inside.

"Did you see it?" Akiteru said when he look at them by the window. "Mom prepared that. She's so excited to meet Luna" Hinata smiled and made Luna sit on it.

She's so nervous but seeing how their mother prepared things for Luna she somehow feel at ease.

When they arrived Hinata noticed that this is not their house before.

This house is bigger though.

They decided to left Hinata and Luna's things in the car since they will drive her later to their house.

"Mom they're here." Akiteru said when they entered the house.

A tall woman with honey blonde hair like Akiteru welcome them.

"G-good Morning ma'am" she greeted.

The woman smile at her and welcomed her with a warm hug.

"Thank you for visiting Hinata" she said. This is not the first time they met each other since she used to visit their old house to study with Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

After the hug Tsukishima entered the house with Luna and her diaper bag.

"Oh my gosh! My grand daughter!" She tried to carry Luna but decided not to since the child might get scared because she don't know her.

But it's Luna so she stared at the woman and lean on to her after.

The woman almost teared up because of it.

"Awwe.. my grandchild."

Hinata is smiling while watching the two. She's so happy that they welcomed Luna warmly.

"Before anything else let's eat I cooked something for breakfast." She invite her in the dining area to eat while asking question mostly about Luna. And the woman is so happy when she mentioned that they will stay in Miyagi for couple of weeks to supervise the Sendai Frogs VS. Hiashi Automotive Lions.

"Thank you ma'am" She said while they're at the main door of the house.

"Oh stop calling me ma'am I told you it's auntie or much better mom"

"A-auntie" she chose.

"Kei drive her to their house. And see you again next time little one" she said to Luna and kissed her cheeks.

While driving Tsukishima tried to remember what her parents were like. He met them before in high school but that was long ago.

"Mom? Dad, Natsu we're here." Natsu is the first one to see them. "Nee chan! Luna!"

"Mom!" She called when she saw her mother.

After she hugged the woman she introduced Tsukishima to them.

Her mother remembers the face of the young man but she forgot the name. She's certain this boy used to visit her daughter back in high school for group study.

"Tsukishima kun let's get inside." her mom said and lead them to the living room. Later on a man with ginger hair like Hinata and her sister came to view.

"Dad!" Hinata hugged the man but the man is looking at him.

"You must be Tsukishima Kei, would you mind to have a little chat?" he smiled that made him gulp.

When the two went upstairs. Hinata was left with her mom and Natsu.

"Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry too much. Let's go prepare some food"

The table is set when the two boys went inside the dinning to eat. Tsukishima is too quiet that made her want to ask what happened.

"Shoyo we watched the Adlers VS, MSBY online last time Kageyama improved so much!" He mom said breaking the silence.

"Tobio nii chan is sooo cool!" Natsu agreed

"Panda!" Luna said while sitting on a high chair eating some broccoli.

"Panda?" Natsu ask confused.

"We went to see Panda with Kageyama last time and he bought her the panda stuff toy she's holding a while ago." she explained completely forgotten that she didn't mention this to Tsukishima.

"You.. went out with him?" Hinata glanced at him, then realized that he don't have an idea about that.

"We.. went to the zoo." She said Tsukishima just look at her for a couple of seconds.

"....'kay"

The two older person in the room exchanged a glance at each other as if talking with their eyes.

"Sho chan! How's Tooru kun? Is Luna looking for him? I still remember how she cried so much when he left for Argentina" Her mom said completely aware of how the blonde man is now frowning while waiting for Hinata's answer.

"We're always on call and we always listen to Luna when she's telling stories about her day." Hinata said smiling.

"That is so cute." Her mom said Luna raised her hand while holding her spoon and shouted ' _Dada'_ as if she's calling Oikawa.

Hinata's father look at his wife and send her signal to stop but she just bite her lip to stop herself from smiling.

It was afternoon when Tsukishima decided to leave.

"I want to spend more time with Luna, can I sleep in your room nee chan?" Natsu said and still holding her niece.

"'Sure." Hinata said and smiled at her. "It's time for her vitamins, we'll go first" Hinata said and started walking inside the house.

As soon as Hinata is inside the household her mom look at his husband as if asking for explanation.

"What?" he asked

"What are you thinking honey? and what did you two talked about?"

"It's a man to man talk, no ladies allowed" he said and started walking inside the house.

"Fine! but just to tell you I like Oikawa he's nice and he love those two so much"

"Mom! Tobio nii chan is the coolest!"

"I'm a father. So I'll bet on that guy. But it's still up to Shoyo"


	14. Miyagi Prefecture : Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The next day Hinata went out early to visit the organizers. Luna is with her mom taking a walk using the car seat that can be converted to stroller from her other grandma.

When she saw the Sendai Gymnasium she went to the back office and meet the team of organizers. They're nice and easy to work with. Most of them are close to her age so it's fun to talk with them.

"Hinata san you're so cool! you organize big volleyball events in Brazil!" said Aika said.

"That's not just me, my colleagues are so good handling an event" she humbly said

"But Hinata san I heard you're from Karasuno right. You're the same Hinata Shoyo who jumps so high." Aika asked curiously

"Ah.. yes, I play volleyball before" Aika idolized Hinata because to her she's like an angel. She's so kind and her smile is so bright.

"By the way aren't you supposed to visit both teams today with the others? And the ocular visit. Isn't it today?"

"Right! I totally forgot" Aika said and get her bag and call the others

"Hinata san? are you okay here alone?" one of them asked before they go out.

"Yes, I'll arrange the your calendar to make sure we'll be able do everything before the event" She said.

She spend the rest of the day in front of her laptop. One thing that she notice is that everyone in the team is so good at getting things done but struggling when it comes to organizing the documents to be use as reference for the final checklist.

She kept on working the whole afternoon until Aika and the others are back.

"Hinata san you're still here?" Aika said when she saw her still in front of her laptop with a pileup papers.

"W-what time is it?"

"Hinata san it's 6 PM" she gasp when she realized the time and look at the window.

"I have to go now. " she said and fixed her things. "Is it okay if I leave this papers here? I'll arrange it all tomorrow" she said and put the other papers inside her bag.

"It's okay Hinata san no one will touch it" Aika said.

While walking home she went to convenient store to buy some strawberry pocky. Luna likes it and she know by now she's frowning because she's not home yet.

"Can't you just eat when you get home?" She heard a familiar voice at the entrance that made her look.

"Izumi! Koji!" She called

"Shoyo?" Koji said as he notice the girl.

"Sho chan!" Izumi

Koji and Izumi are Hinata's former classmates from Yukigaoka Junior High.

"Sho chan! The last time I heard your in Brazil. Long time no see." Izumi said as he break the hug.

"I got back almost 3 months ago. How are you two?" She asked as she look at them they're taller now.

"College seniors. We're back for vacation." Koji said

"Koji! You're so tall!" Hinata said while smiling brightly and patting his head.

And Hinata being the master of flattering people Koji blushed.

This made Izumi smile. Hinata is like a little sister to him. He loves how she always smile brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked while putting a box of pocky in her basket.

"You're buying snack? Koji too" Izumi said and made Koji to get what he will buy.

"Is this all you want to buy? I'll pay for it" Koji said and didn't wait for her answer, he took the small basket from her hand and went to the counter to pay.

The two decided to walk her home.

"You don't have to walk me home. My house is too far" she said to the two

"Hinata it's not everyday we got to walk you home. It's okay" Izumi

"Okay. Will you watch the Sendai Frogs Vs. Hiashi Automotive Lions? I'm part of the organizing team."

"Really? Then we will be there!" Koji said and elbow Izumi to agree.

"Yes yes! We'll be there" Hinata smiled at them and feel so excited for the match

"We're here!" Hinata walk ahead of them to their house.

"Are you serious you still have a crush on her?" Izumi said to Koji when Hinata is inside the house.

"What? Don't you like that? I'll be your brother in law" he said jokingly

"Izumi! Koji! Meet Luna my daughter" Hinata said as she went out from the house carrying a baby.

"You're daughter?" Izumi glance at Koji beside him who is staring straight at Hinata.

"Ha ha.. Hi Luna.." Izumi said ignoring Koji

"The pocky is for her" She said so Izumi took the pocky out of the plastic bag and gave it to the kid.

"We will get going now Hinata. It's getting late"

"Oh okay.. see you at the match! Thank you Izumi, Koji"

When Hinata went inside the house Izumi glance at Koji again. He didn't say anything a while ago and he's getting worried.

"Koji.. are you okay?"

"I.. I don't know" he said and started crying.

"Pfft- I'm sorry.. Koji wait!"   
  


The next day Hinata is still early as usual and started doing her work. She's not really required to do field job since she's only here to supervise and guide the team.

While reading the venue contract when she got distracted because phone starts ringing. It's Atsumu.

"Shoyo chan! We heard you're in Miyagi right now." Hinata put the contract down before answering.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Bo kun said his bestest bro told him. So.. we're on our way to Miyagi right know! Tell us where you are we'll be there, let's have lunch together!" Atsumu said that made Hinata confused.

"W-what will you do here Atsumu san?"

"I don't know. Message me where you are. Bye!" he said and laugh before ending the call.

"Wait! Atsumu san!" She looked at the phone screen while confused.

_What will they do here?_

Hinata send him the address where she is. She got no choice he's already on his way.

After an hour one of the guard called for her attention saying that there are people outside looking for her. She know it's Atsumu but she don't know who is he with.

When she got outside she saw Atsumu, Bokuto and the most surprising person, Sakusa

"Hey hey hey! Hinata!" Bokuto run to her and give her a hug when he saw her.

"Bokuto san what are you doing here?"

"Just think of us as a tourist!" He said and she noticed that the three have a big backpack. They do look like a tourist something like backpacker.

"Man! This is my first time in Miyagi" Atsumu said while holding a DSLR Camera.

"Hinata let's eat!" Bokuto said and started walking out with Atsumu.

"Those two are so loud" Sakusa said as he walk past her.

Hinata blink a couple of times trying to digest what is happening.

Hinata decided to bring them to one of her favorite restaurant in the area. She don't really understand what's happening but she just let it be.

After lunch the Atsumu said he have a list of place that he wanted to visit and of course Bokuto tag along with him and Sakusa has no choice but to go with the two.

"We'll be back later Shoyo chan" Atsumu shouted.

When she went inside she saw Aika with the others eating some take-out.

"Hinata san! We got the sponsor!" She said happily. Hinata congratulates them and spend the rest of the afternoon updating the status of their preparation.

From time to time she will remember the three people exploring Miyagi on their own and she can't help but to worry about them. Especially that Atsumu and Bokuto is in charge of the way. She feel bad for Sakusa.

It was 5 pm when they went out only to see the three in the lobby. Bokuto at Atsumu are looking at the pictures while Sakusa is sitting on single couch as if he's so tired.

"Atsumu san, Bokuto san, Sakusa san!" She called the three

"Hinata hey!"

"Shoyo chan! We had so much fun!" Atsumu said to her

"What is so fun about getting lost?!" Sakusa said in irritated tone.

"I'm glad you had fun!" She said while smiling at the two. "But I guess you all should take a rest now" she said looking at Sakusa.

"Oh yes about that" Atsumu smiled at her but didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you don't have reservations" Sakusa

"Hehe I forgot? Let's go look for a place to stay!" He said still up for adventure.

"I knew it! I knew it this is not planned at all! Oh I'm regretting my life choices"

"Omi omi it's okay! It's not that fun if you have everything planned" Bokuto said trying to calm him.

Sakusa is about to snap again when Hinata spoke.

"Y-you can stay in our house!" She said without thinking.

"Hinataa"

Shoyo chaan"

Bokuto and Atsumu run to her to give a hug as if she's their life saver.

When they arrived in the house the three met Hinata's mother and sister with Luna. Her father is currently out of town for work.

"It's your first time meeting Luna right? She look like Hinata" Bokuto said while carrying Luna and showing her to the two.

"Luna! Nice to meet you" Atsumu said and hold Luna's hands.

"Did you even wash your hand? Do you know how many germs your currently sharing with her just because you hold her-"

"Omi kun I sanitized my hand a while ago" Atsumu said but Sakusa just rolled his eyes.

"Sho chan why don't you show them the guest room while I'm still cooking?" Her mom told her while happily watching the three. They look so lively and she personally like this kind of environment.

"Okay"

Hinata showed them the guest room upstairs.

"This is the only room we have. But this is the biggest it can accommodate you three" Hinata said as she unlocked the door

When they got inside Sakusa immediately noticed that there's one bed inside.

"I'll take the bed" he said as he approach the bed

"That's not fair Omi kun!" Atsumu protests but Sakusa sprays alcohol on his chest area.

"I don't care, you're the reason why I have to share room with you two. Just give me my personal space and we won't have a problem"

🍊🎒🍊🎒🍊


	15. Miyagi Prefecture: Part III

Hinata is currently preparing Luna's milk for the night when her phone ring. When she saw that it's Oikawa she answered the call with a smile.

"Tooru!"

"Sho chan! I miss you Sho chan! I wanna go back to Japan!" Oikawa said. Hinata can't stop herself from laughing because of it.

"You need to practice hard and win your match so you can visit Japan again" she said while shaking the milk bottle.

"I know..I know.. but I miss you"

"You know I miss you too and Luna she miss you so much"

"Is she awake?"

"She's sleeping want to see her? Turn on your cam" Hinata started walking near the bed and show him Luna who is sleeping beside her panda and dinosaur toy.

"She's chubbier now" Oikawa can't hide his smile while watching Luna sleep.

"Yes. She definitely gained weight."

The two started talking about their day. Oikawa made sure to call her every once in a while. He even know about Tsukishima.

They talked for hours that night because of it.

"By the way Bokuto san, Atsumu san and Sakusa san are here right now."

"The MSBY Black Jackals? What are they doing in Miyagi?" He asked curiously but he already had an idea

"Atsumu san said he wanted to do some sightseeing then the two tagged along" she said but Oikawa know better. He internally rolled his eyes because of it.

That Atsumu and Sakusa sure is tailing her. And that owl, well he don't sense him liking Hinata 'romantically' but it's still annoying to see him around the ginger.

"Really? I don't think so. Will you meet them again while they're in Miyagi?"

"Yes. They're actually staying here in our house" Hinata said smiling.

Oikawa spit his drink and cough.

"Tooru are you okay? Drink some water"

When Oikawa recovers he looked at her as if he can't believe it.

"Sho chan why?!"

"It was late. And it'll be hard for them to look for a place to stay that fast. Plus they just finish sightseeing." Hinata explained

"But Sho chaaaan.."

"Tooru you know I can't leave them."

Oikawa just sigh, well he can't do anything about it. It's still her decision.

The next morning, Sakusa went out of the house to have some fresh air while holding a cup of coffee. But to his surprise he saw Atsumu and Bokuto sitting on the stair of the few steps stairs in front of the house while the little girl is sitting in a small chair between the two eating a sliced apple in a small plate on her lap.

The three are watching the people and a few car on the street.

"Omi omi!" Bokuto greet him when he notice the guy.

"Morning Omi kun!" Atsumu greets him.

He saw Hinata hanging the laundry out to dry.

"Did you look for a place to stay?" He asked Atsumu.

"I searched last night but it's hard Omi kun there's a lot of people who made a reservation because of the volleyball match next week."

"If you make reservations before we went here maybe we don't have a problem now."

"Eh? But the day we went here is the day Tsum Tsum and I decided to go." Bokuto said

"You mean you two literally don't have a plan for this trip?"

"No" both answered and bite the sliced apple from Luna's plate.

"Hinata Shoyo!" Someone shouted in front of the gate.

The gate is low so they can see who is it.

"Hoshiumi Kourai? What the—" Atsumu is too shock to say anything.

Who will not be shock to see Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio and Hoshiumi Kourai in front of the gate

"What are you doing here?!" Atsumu said

"What do you mean? We're from Miyagi to start with" Kageyama said.

"I should be asking you, what are you doing in Hinata's house?" Kageyama asked after.

"We're adopted!" Bakuto said

"Eh? I want to be adopted too!" Hoshiumi shouted and tried to climb the low gate.

"No you're not" Kageyama hold him by his shirt to stop him.

"Hoshiumi san! You're here!" Hinata went near the gate and open it for them.

"Hinata" Ushijima bow at her and look at Luna still sitting on her small chair.

"Luna" he did the same. The girl wave at him while still holding her apple.

"Olá" Luna murmured

"No fair! They get to stay here" Hoshiumi complains

"That's because someone here didn't make a reservation" Sakusa said and glance at Atsumu

"You're staying in our house. So stop sulking" Kageyama said to Hoshiumi.

"Kageyama's house? I wanna go too!" Bakuto said out of the blue

"That would be nice more space in the room" Sakusa

Bokuto went inside the house to get his things while Hinata introduce Luna to Hoshiumi. It's their first meeting.

"Hoshiumi san this is your first time meeting Luna right?"

"S-she look like you!"

Hoshiumi is so amazed seeing Luna because she looks like Hinata.

"Hinata I have something for you" Ushijima said and took a plant out of a black plastic bag he's holding.

It's a mandarin citrus plant in a pot.

"I remember you two when I saw this." He said

" I use to eat a lot of that back in Brazil when I was pregnant with Luna" Hinata looks so happy because of the plant that made Ushijima smile.

Ushijima put the pot near the front door. Soon after Bokuto went out of the house with his backpack.

"Let's go!"

"Wait we have a new list of places for today!" Atsumu stopped him.

"Then let's go"

"I don't want to get lost" Sakusa said and continue drinking his coffee.

"Let's go together! Kageyama and Ushijima is from here right? We won't get lost!" Hoshiumi suggested.

"Yes yes! That sounds fun!" Bokuto

Kageyama and Atsumu didn't agree but Ushijima said it's okay.

"Tendou said I should have more friends" he said

"Fine" Sakusa said and went inside to get ready.

Hinata smiled seeing everyone getting along. It's fun to have a lot of friends!

"Hope you will have a lot of friends too" she whispered to Luna and kissed her cheeks.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

Bonus:

After a long day of the six, Atsumu and Sakusa went back with a stuff toys.

"Tobio kun said Luna likes stuff toys" Atsumu said and gave Luna the stuff toys.

A fox from Atsumu, Owl from Bokuto and weasel from Sakusa.


	16. Sendai Frogs VS. Hiashi Automotive Lions

Everyone is busy for the last minute checking. Ria and Maru arrived yesterday and immediately started helping with the preparations.

Hinata tried to look for her daughter in the crowd. She's with the three MSBY and she heard that the three will meet Kageyama, Ushijima and Hoshiumi today to watch together.

"Glad to see you guys!" She said when she saw them already sitting.

She can't help to laugh at Luna who is wearing a big Sendai Frogs shirt while holding an inflatable cheer stick with the word "Sendai Frogs" almost the same size as her.

"We saw people selling this outside. She will cheer for Tsuki!" Bokuto said

"Good luck on cheering then" she said to Luna.

When Hinata assured that they're fine she went back working. As soon as the game starts the crowd cheered for their team.

Watching all the players made Hinata so excited. They're all good and don't want to lose.

She look at where Luna and the others are and smiled when she saw Yachi and Yamaguchi with them, both cheering for Tsukishima.

She even saw Daichi and Suga a while ago with Tanaka and Shimizu.

It's a close match until the end but Sendai Frogs won the game.

Hinata cheered for the team while standing at the corner.

"Hinata san you look so happy. Do you know someone from the Sendai Frogs?" Aika asked while standing beside her.

"Yes I'm friends with Kyoutani Kentaro and Koganegawa Kanji. And also Tsukishima we play on the same team back in high school."

"Ah yes! I remember him. You two went to Nationals with Kageyama right? From Adlers."

"Yes, he's a good setter!" She said feeling happy reminiscing the past.

Meanwhile, Kuro who is present in the event saw Bokuto in the crowd with Luna.

"Kuroo! Bring Luna to Tsuki!" He said and gave Luna to him.

Knowing that Tsukishima will be happy to see Luna cheering for him he took Luna and went near the court. The security let him pass because he's wearing an ID for the organizers.

While Tsukishima is busy with his celebrating teammates Kuroo called him.

"Tsukishima! Look at your fangirl!" He said and show him Luna.

He immediately went near the two and took Luna. 

"So cute!" Kogane shouted when he saw Tsukishima holding Luna.

Because he's drenched with sweat he let Luna stand on her own and look at the people while the others surrounded them.

"She cheered for Tsukishima! How dare you have a little fangirl." Their libero said.

"Sendai Frogs you have a team interview in a minute" Hinata said while approaching them.

Hinata being attractive as always everyone stared at her. This is the first time they saw her because she's always in the office doing the paperwork.

"Hinata!" Kogane called her. She smiled at him and the others because of it.

"Kogane! Long time no see" she said to him.

"Y-yeah.. you're so pretty" he said that made Tsukishima and Kuroo raised their eyebrow.

_You have some guts_ Kuroo thinks.

"Momma" Luna said and walk to her.

"Luna why're you here?" She asked the kid who is now holding her slacks.

"I brought her here. I saw Bokuto and the others." Kuroo said as he carry Luna to give her back to Bokuto.

"You'll talk to their coach right? He's currently having an interview. After that the whole team will make an appearance."Hinata said while walking with Kuroo to find Bokuto.

"Tsukishima, Aika will assist you all for the interview." She said before walking away.

"That man is so lucky to have her as his wife!" One of his teammates said while they're looking at the two.

"He's not her husband" he said trying to hide his bad mood. "And Luna is my daughter" he said.

Kogane look at him with wide eyes.

"H-how? You and Hinata? Since when?!"

Before he can even say anything Aika arrived and guide them to the reporters.

"Bokuto san!" She called when they saw them. Kageyama is currently being interviewed by one reporter with Atsumu.

It's not everyday you will see two setters from V. League Division 1 watching a match together.

"Kuroo did they met?" He asked as he get Luna.

"Yes but he's busy. I have to go, got something to work on."

"I don't want to admit but his height is really an advantage" Hoshiumi said

"we both know it's not always the height that makes you a great player" Hinata told him. The two of them proved it back in high school.

After the interview of Kageyama and Atsumu. Hinata went to the back office with Luna she told everyone to enjoy stalls outside they might have something they want to buy.

When she entered the back office no one is inside. It's understandable after the event they can look around and do their stuffs. She went to her area and give Luna her milk bottle. But when she turn the chair to face the glass wall behind her she saw someone standing outside. Even with the blinds you can still tell is there's someone outside.

She went near the door while carrying Luna to see who is it, but it's not surprising to see Sakusa.

"Sakusa san? why are you there?"

"I.. it's too crowded" he simply said.

" Want to join us inside? It's just us." When they get inside she guided him to the couch in the corner. Sakusa sit on the single couch chair while she is on the long couch so Luna can lay down.

"Thanks, I don't really like to look around. There's too many people outside"

"Yes, I'm not even surprise you went here with us" she said chuckle

"Well that's not really surprising"

After a few Ria, Aika and Maru entered the room.

"Uhh Hi?" Ria said while looking at Sakusa.

Maru know what the girl is thinking so he tap her shoulder. But when he looked at Aika they have the same look in their face.

"Hi? I'm Aika you're Sakusa Kiyoomi right? MSBY Black Jackals?" She said

Sakusa nod his head and greet the two. And before she start asking more questions Bokuto sneaked peek his head inside the room and eventually went inside because Atsumu pushed him.

"You're holding the line Bo kun" he said and went inside.

"Wait wait.. do we have a match here?" Aika said nervously while looking at the people inside.

Ria and Maru is not surprised because whenever they're with Hinata a lot of this happens until it became a normal sight for them.

But for Aika this is something new. And when she thought she's prepared for more. Tsukishima and Kogane with Kyoutani went in.

"I can't take it" she whispered to Ria and Maru.

"How about let's have some pizza with the others?" Maru suggests

Of course Bokuto and Atsumu said yes.

When Maru ordered the pizza Hinata decided to take a walk outside and see the stalls with Luna then Tsukishima followed them.

There's still a lot of people outside buying merchandise of the both team.

"Look Luna, that's your shirt" she said when she saw the same Sendai Frogs shirt that she wear while cheering.

While looking at it Koji and Izumi saw the ginger.

"Hinata!" Koji called her.

"Koji! Izumi! You watched the game"

"Of course you invited us." Izumi said and look at Tsukishima behind the girl.

"You're a player right! From Sendai Frogs" he said. Tsukishima nod and greet the two.

"You're still friends after high school that's nice." Koji said

"Ah yeah, he is Luna's father" Hinata said

Izumi looked at Koji with sympathy. He just accepted the fact that his long time crush is now a mother and now he met the father.

"Hinata the food is there" he whispered when he received a message from Kogane.

"Okay. Izumi, Koji would you like to join us?"

"We have to go now Sho chan. We still need to pack our things we're going back to Tokyo tomorrow" Izumi said trying to save his friend.

When Hinata and Tsukishima are gone he look at Koji because he's still quiet.

"Well he's taller than you"

"Will you please shut up already?" He said tearing up.

"Pfft- Koji wait!"


	17. Flowers

The next day Atsumu and Hinata take Luna for a stroll while Atsumu is holding his camera and taking pictures of the Miyagi scenery and the two.

"Atsumu san look that's the Karasuno High School"

"It's bigger than I thought." Atsumu said and took a picture of it.

"Let's go see coach Ukai" she said and push Luna's stroller.

When they got inside the Sakanoshita Market she saw the man sitting in the counter while reading newspapers.

"Coach!"

"Hinata? What are you doing here it's early" he asked.

"We're taking Luna for a walk. Do you have meat buns? I miss that!"

Ukai prepared the meat buns while Hinata get some biscuits for Luna.

"I'll also take this" she said and give him the biscuit"

Atsumu and Hinata enjoy their meat buns in one of the tables inside while Ukai watch the two.

Last night this ginger throw a bomb on him and Takeda when they met after the match. The two didn't expect the their two middle blocker to have a daughter 3 years after they graduate.

"Atsumu san we used to hangout here after practice. And Daichi san will treat us for some meat buns."

"That's great and your coach own this place?"

"Yes! After this let's visit the cafe near Shiratorizawa. I met Ushijima san and the others there before"

Atsumu enjoys their time alone and he feel like their having a family date but he immediately look around when he felt chills.

He saw the Karasuno coach looking at him as if watching if he will do something bad to the two girls.

"Are you done with the meat buns? Let's go see the cake shop" he said to get out of the place.

"Alright! We will go now coach thanks for the meat buns!" Hinata said push Luna's stroller.

When they got outside Hinata keeps on telling him stories about the place. Like the place when she first saw the little giant play that made her play volleyball and that they use to jog in a certain streets back in high school.

"We're here!" Hinata said when they arrived. Inside the place he saw Bokuto and Hoshiumi with Ushijima eating. He wanted to stop Hinata from entering and find another place but Bokuto already saw them.

"Hinata Hey!!"

_Owls have big eyes for a reason!_

"Bokuto san! Ushijima san you're here"

Hinata joined them on the table and lock the wheels of Luna's stroller.

"Ushiwaka's house is near here" Hoshiumi

"So that's why we met here before"

Atsumu is making face while ordering a slice of cakes for them. This day is supposed to be just the three of them.

Atsumu don't like the situation. He hate it. Whenever he get to spend an alone time with Hinata one of his 'rivals' will appear.

"Tch" when he got to the table he let the people hear him.

"You mad?" Hoshiumi ask as if trying to pick a fight.

"What, what? Are you fighting?" Bokuto asked the two.

"I don't think it's the right time for that." Ushijima said and look at Luna who is now trying to reach the strawberry shortcake.

They all let it go and continue eating while Bokuto is telling stories of his experience in Ushijima's house.

"I thought you're in Kageyama's house?" Atsumu ask

"I was. But I stayed in Ushijima's house last night."

After eating they continue walking around until Hinata saw a flower shop. She use to visit this back in high school.

"Look at that! I know the owner of that flower shop I always visit her back in high school with Hana chan" she said.

Hinata went inside with the others and there she saw an old lady. The owner.

"Hi! Long time no see" she said.

"Hinata? It's been a while" the owner still remember her because of her bright orange hair and her friendly personality.

"Yes. I miss this place" she said and look around while carrying Luna. She left the stroller near the door because the place is not that big.

"I'm with my friends. And my daughter Luna" she went near the old lady and let her see her child.

"I didn't know you're married. Who is your husband?" She asked and look at the four man.

"No no I'm not. They're my friends"

The old lady smiled when she saw how the three of the four look at the ginger.

Just friends you say..

"Uhmm.. did Hana chan visit you before?" She ask hesitantly.

"Ah.. that lady, I remember you both bought a flower in a pot before"

"I'm lost. Who is 'Hana chan'?" Bakuto interrupt.

"She's a _friend.._ " Hinata said

_Flashback_ _Year 20XX (2nd year HS)_

_"Hana chan look! They have a flower in a pot. I want to take care of a plant. Let's get one" Hinata said while looking at the flowers._

_"Are you sure? It's not that easy to look after a plant." The girl said._

_"Well that's true but it must be fun." She said brightly and smile at the girl._

_"Not everything is about fun Hinata.."_

_The ginger looked at her because she heard her tone a bit serious but when their eyes met the girl is smiling but still hard to read._

_'Must be my imagination' she said to herself and continue looking at the flower._

_She's her friend from the same class and they always spend time together with Yachi and Kiyoko. She would sometimes watch the practice and official match of the team._

_"Young lady. Do you want that? I can give you a discount" the owner said._

_"Really? I want to have one please."_

_"How about you lady? Would you like to have one?"_

_From the unreadable expression that she have a while it turned into a smiling one and said yes._

_Hinata is really happy to have her flower and she never forget to water it and put it near the window of her room everyday for sunlight. The flower is blooming really well._

_But Hanako's flower is not doing well and after almost 2 weeks she told Hinata that her flower withered._

_End of flashback_

_"_ _S_ ometimes I see the lady here. Looking at the same flower you use to take care. But she's not talking to me. She will just take a look or pass by the store"

"She must be busy" Hinata just said started looking around with the others.

It's been 2 years since the last time she saw Hanako and she don't know if they will meet again, or if she want to meet her again.


	18. Hanako Yui : Part I

It's been days since they got back to Tokyo. Tsukishima spend most of his time with Luna. He got more time since it's still their break.

Hinata mentioned that Luna wanted to see a dinosaur and wants to take Luna to the Museum but Hinata is busy these days so Luna will visit the museum with her father and Kageyama who surprisingly agreed to it.

"I don't know your intentions but just to keep it clear I agreed to this just for my daughter" Tsukishima said as they enter the place.

"Same here. And I don't think you're that good at taking care of a child." Kageyama said

"As if you know more about childcare"

Tsukishima is enjoying himself reading some trivia about the displays while Kageyama don't even have an idea what to do. He's not really fan of this kind of place.

Luna on the other hand will just point at the things she wants to see up close.

"Look here tangerine. This is a dinosaur fossil" he said and went near the clear glass where a bone is inside.

"I don't see this interesting" Kageyama whispered to them while looking at it too.

"Because your an uncultured human being and you're here for nothing. Read the trivia." Tsukishima whispered back

Kageyama just glared at him and look at the other displays.

The two is attracting a lot of attention inside the museum but no one dares to approach them. They look intimidating.

"It's past lunch we need to eat." Kageyama said while looking at his wristwatch.

"I know a place near here"

The two began walking and there they saw a restaurant. It's not that big but the place is nice.

"Pay for your own" Tsukishima said

"I know. Tch."

Kageyama have Luna with him while waiting for the food. They didn't give the child her milk so she will eat her food first.

While waiting Kageyama took out the almond milk that he bought a while ago. He's about to drink it but Luna reach for it.

"You have to eat first" he said and tried to move away the milk.

"Oy Tsukishima she wants milk"

"She needs to eat first" he said while doing something with his phone.

_Probably updating Hinata._

"Hey no.. why you drink fast!" Kageyama didn't notice that Luna is already drinking the milk he's holding. Well it's just a small milk carton anyway.

"I told you she should eat first" Tsukishima told him when he saw Luna drinking the milk

"I didn't notice. It's just a small carton anyway just let her be" he said.

"Whatever. Hinata will be here any minute now. They're done with their work early today"

When the food arrive they started eating while waiting for Hinata. Luna is still holding the milk carton while eating her food.

After eating Tsukishima watch Luna and notice that she's not moving her food after eating half of it.

"Are you done eating?" The kid just looked at him and about to cry.

"Why? What happened?" He made Luna sit on his lap and try to figure out what wrong. But the kid starts to cry.

"What happened?" Kageyama ask when he notice that the kid is not stopping.

"Papa.. papa.." Luna just keep on calling him while Kageyama is looking worriedly.

"What's happening?"

The two don't know what to do at the moment luckily Hinata arrived.

"Momma is here" Tsukishima whispered as Hinata went near them.

"Luna sweetie why're you crying?" When she carry the child she noticed the milk carton she's holding.

_Almond milk?_

Hinata took the milk carton and ask the two.

"Did she drink this?" She said the two notice that she's panicking.

"Yeah?" Kageyama answered.

"Oh no" she sits on the chair and force the child to open her mouth

"She's allergic to nuts!"

The two moved fast. Tsukishima went out to call a taxi and Kageyama leave a money on the table and get Lunas things. The car is already outside when they got out of the place and went to the nearest hospital.

When they arrived Luna already have rashes and started vomiting.

The nurses moved fast when they saw Luna and call for a doctor. After a few question while checking on her they gave her a shot of epinephrine.

Tsukishima and Kageyama feels guilty for what happened.

"Hinata.. I'm sorry the almond milk is mine. " Kageyama said to her

"It's my fault. I didn't pay attention and I didn't even ask if she have allergies before" Tsukishima 

Hinata shook her head. She know no one wants this to happen. And she also didn't mention it to the two before.

"No.. It's my fault I should have told you sooner. Thank you two for helping Luna." Hinata's vision became blurry remembering what happened earlier.

"I.. I was so scared.." she admits

Tsukishima didn't say anything he just hugged the girl.

Kageyama watched the two. He was scared too and he don't know what could have happened if Hinata didn't arrived at the that time. They both don't know whats happening and they didn't even notice that the child is having difficulties in breathing.

While Tsukishima is still hugging the girl he noticed a familiar face at the end of the hallway. A girl with medium length brown hair wearing a nurse uniform.

The girl is staring at the two. Kageyama is about to walk near to confirm who is it but someone spoke behind him.

"Disgusting" Kageyama looked behind him as well as the two.

"Shirabu san" Hinata called and wiped her tears.

"That's PDA." He said. Hinata blushed when she realized what they did.

"Why're you here?" Shirabu asked Hinata.

"It's Luna. We rushed her here, allergy" she simply said

"Is she okay now?"

Hinata nod her head.

The doctor went out of the room and talk to Hinata and Tsukishima.

When Kageyama is left with Shirabu he remember the girl that he saw.

"Shirabu... san? Do you know a nurse here with mid length brown hair?" He asked

"What do you mean? There's a lot of nurse here" he said

"Hanako.. Yui? I can't remember the name."

"Not familiar. I don't know all the nurse here I just started my internship" He said.

Meanwhile, Hanako Yui, an intern nurse is currently checking the list of patients when she saw something.

_Patients name: Tsukishima Luna_   
_Gender: Female_   
_Age: 1_   
_Mother's name: Hinata Shoyo_   
_Father's name: Tsukishima Kei_

The girl read it a few times to make sure. And then close the chart and let herself think.


	19. Hanako Yui : Part II

Kenma and Kuroo arrived at the hospital when they heard the news.

Kenma remember that Hinata write Luna's allergy before on a sticky note when he looked after the child so he's aware of it.

That's one of the most important note that she left.

_ALLERGIC TO TREE NUT!_   
_NO Almond, Cashews, Macadamia etc._

They saw Kageyama and Tsukishima outside the room.

"Is she okay now?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping inside we're just waiting for the result." Tsukishima said.

Kuroo sit beside the two while Kenma went inside to check on them.

Hinata is sitting near the bed looking after the sleeping child.

"Shoyo.." Hinata looked at him and he can see that the girl was scared. Her eyes are still red from crying.

Hinata stood up and went near him. He spread his arms and let the ginger hug him.

"It's okay now" he whispered.

"I don't know what will I do if something bad happened to her-"

"Shoyo, stop overthinking. It's fine now." he assured her.

They both look at the door when someone knocked on it and a doctor went in with a two nurse.

He explained the result and told them that she can go home now. Though she have a slight fever. 

When they're done. The doctor went out as well as the nurse but Kageyama called her.

"You're Hanako right?" He said. The girl froze and Hinata quickly look at the girl. She didn't notice a while ago because she's too busy talking with the doctor.

"Hana chan?" Hinata don't know what else to say after she called the girl, but the girl just bow at them and went out.

"Hanako?" Tsukishima ask after the girl left.

"Seriously? Hanako, she used to hangout with Hinata" Kageyama said.

"Oh! I remember her watching some of the match after I graduate. Hinata is always with her" Kuroo said

Hinata is just quietly listening to them.

She's not emotionally stable yet and seeing the familiar face of her _friend_ didn't help.

"I'll just make a call, please look after Luna for a while" she said

During times like this. She know Oikawa is the person she need to talk to.

When she's at the end of the hallway near the window she called Oikawa. It's 4 pm so it's 4 am in Argentina. She might be bothering the guy but she really need him now.

"Sho chan, good morning." Oikawa said when he answered the call

"Tooru, we're in the hospital right now." she said

Oikawa quickly jump out of the bed and asked her what happened.

Tsukishima went out to breath when Atsumu sit beside him. He arrived when Hinata went out and said that he will only leave once he get to talk to Hinata.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing. Just worried, we all know Hinata love her daughter a lot." He said.

"I know."

None of them speak after that until Atsumu ask him.

"What's your plan? I know you're aware of all the guys waiting for a perfect time to make a move on Hinata" he said. Tsukishima glared at him because of his direct question.

"And so? Do I need to tell you anything?" He said.

"No, but let me tell you something. I said it before, and I'll say it again."

Atsumu looked at him with serious face

"Just because you two have a daughter doesn't mean you'll end up together.."

Tsukishima didn't let himself get intimated "But that means I'm ahead of you.. All of you"

Atsumu just laughed at him before tapping his shoulder.

"Then don't let your guard down. Just letting you know, I'm in for a fight"

Tsukishima is loosing his patience while glaring at the guy, luckily Hinata saw the two.

"Atsumu san?"

"Shoyo chan.. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" He hugged Hinata and guide her back to Luna's room but before they get inside the hospital he made sure to look back at him.

Tsukishima's jaw tightened because of the sight that made Atsumu smirk.

Atsumu will never forget Tsukishima's face, he always have a good comeback in everything even back in high school but it feels so good seeing him pissed off sometimes.

 _That's it. Give us a good fight._ _Don't hold back._

After talking with Hinata, Atsumu said he need to go back so Hinata is left with Kageyama, Kenma and Kuroo.

Kuroo is talking with someone over the phone while Kenma is playing games to keep himself busy.

"Hinata can we talk?" Kageyama said and went out with her. They decided to sit at the chair along the hallway.

"Hanako Yui.. she's your friend right?"

She nod her head and let Kageyama talk.

"Yes.. but I don't think she see me as one." She said honestly.

"She.. she is Tsukishima's ex girlfriend right?" She added.

Kageyama looked at her with shocked face but Hinata is just looking at the wall in front of them.

"I called Tsukishima before.. to let him know that I'm pregnant, but Hana chan answered the call and told me to never bother them again. That they're dating and.. and that I should keep my distance"

Kageyama quietly listen to her and to what she will say next but she didn't say anything after that.

He seriously don't know that Tsukishima had a girlfriend. After Hinata went to Brazil they use to spend time with Yamaguchi but he never heard of him dating anyone.

And Hanako.. that girl obviously like Tsukishima and become friends with Hinata to get close to them. He heard this to his classmates before. Even though Hanako and Hinata is in different class they're quite popular especially Hinata.

"Did you talk to Tsukishima after that?" He asked trying to dig more deeper.

Hinata shook her head.

"I lost my phone after that."

Instead of saying what he's thinking he decided to keep it to himself. He's not sure what happened or what happened to Hanako and Tsukishima so it's better to keep his mouth shut for now.

Kuroo open the door and call them in when Luna woke up. She's crying and looking for her mom.

"Momma" Luna called her when she saw her enter the room.

"Luna sweetie. You scared momma" she talked to the child and hugged her.

"Let's go home? You don't like it here?"

Kuroo said he will get the car with Kenma to drive them home. Kageyama on the other hand said he need to go back to their dorm. They have an early practice match tomorrow.

"Thank you Kageyama" Hinata thank him genuinely.

Tsukishima went back to the room and saw that Luna is already awake while Hinata is packing her things.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Hinata gave him a small blanket for Luna so he took it and cover the child with it.

"Let's go? Kuroo san is waiting outside"

Luna is sleeping again on their way out. They let her rest, she need it because of the fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we will start the flashback of what happened before Hinata went to Brazil.


	20. Year 20XX : Part I

_Flashback Year 20XX (2nd year HS)_

_"Everyone we have a new student." The teacher said and call someone from outside the room._

_Hinata stared at the girl with a short brown hair. She look quiet so she find her mysterious but she's pretty!_

_Hinata smiled brightly when their eyes met. When the teacher told the girl that she can sit beside her she wave her hand and point at the vacant seat beside her._

_"Hi! I'm Hinata Shoyo" she said but shut up when the teacher told her to._

_After the class Hinata tried to talk to her again and offer to show her around._

_"Are you sure? Aren't you busy?" The girl said_

" _Hana chan it's okay! I have a volleyball club you can also meet them all!" She said and continue eating._

_"Okay.."_

_After they finish their food Hinata said they should start the tour. They walk around the 2nd year classrooms and the other club rooms._

_"I know someone from this class." Hinata said and look inside the room_

_"Psst! Kageyaaama!" The ginger called a tall man inside the room._

_Hanako looked around afraid that they might be bothering or distracting the other students._ _But to her surprise whenever a students from other class pass by they will call the girl just to say hi._

_"_ _It's lunch break what are you doing here? You should be eating, dumbass" Hanako thought the guy is mad and she wants to go now but Hinata just cage his face using both her hands._

_"Kageyama I have a new friend!" She said made him look at her. "She's pretty right? She's Hana chan" she said as she hug the guy and made their cheek touch each other._

_"H-hi, I'm Hanako Yui" she said blushing at the compliment and she feel uneasy with the two. They seem so close. Literally close._

_But a tall guy caught her attention when he intentionally bump the two and look down on them._

_"Heh? Didn't see you there, you're just so small and you're blocking the way" he said and smirk at the two._

_"Tsuki! Stop teasing her" another tall guy with freckles said._

_"I'm not. It's true" he said_

_"You're lucky I have my new friend with me. I won't waste my time arguing with you today" she said trying to look cool and intimidating but she turned out cute like a Pomeranian throwing a little tantrum._

_Tsukishima can't stop himself from laughing at the girl._ _His laugh is nice to hear._

_"What is so funny!" Hinata shout and stomp her feet_

_"You're funny." He said that made the ginger roll her eyes._

_"Tch! By the way, I have a pretty cool assignment right now. And that is to show her around. So meet my new friend Hanako Yui" she said and act as if she's presenting some art infront of the three guys._

_"Hanako..Yui" she said looking at them_

_"Nice to meet you" the freckled boy said_

_"He's Yamaguchi Tadashi" the ginger introduced him_

_"He's Kageyama Tobio" she then said and point at the dark haired guy. "He look scary but he's just awkward" she whispered_

_"And this beanpole is Tsukishima Kei" she said and put her palm under the chin of the tall guy. But because he's tall she look like she's stretching her arm just to reach him._ _That's exaggerated of course._

_The guy looked at her that made her blush and look somewhere else but Hinata suddenly laughed. When she look back Tsukishima is holding her waist and tickling her._

_"Lunch is over go back to your room" he said and lift the ginger to made her face the way going back to they're room._

_After that the two walk away_ _and Kageyama enter his room._

_When she approached Hinata she noticed that the girl is_ _smiling._

_"That guy! Why is he so tall! And why is he strong and muscular? He's not like that back when we're 1st year" she said_

_"Will you believe me if I tell you that Tsukishima is.. i don't know, 'rude'? back when we're first years? But he look much relaxed with everyone now" she said and smiled as if she's happy for the guy._

_When the bell rings they both went back to their room._

_After the class Hinata show her the 3rd year rooms and there she met Nishinoya and Tanaka. Both are protective when it comes to the ginger, they're loud but their nice._

_She continue hanging out with the ginger and the rest of the volleyball team. She's always invited by Hinata to watch their game and even practice match._

_But because she's always with volleyball club some girls sometimes approach her and try to bully her._

_They can't do this to Hinata because the whole volleyball club will go after them._

_"You're always with Kageyama and Tsukishima but you don't seem close to them." The girl said._

_"They look like they don't even like you around. It's just Hinata who likes hanging out with you"_

_She didn't say anything she just stand there and let them say what they wanted to say._

_This happen often. She sometime thinks it's so unfair._ _She is not the only girl who hang out with the boys. There's Yachi and Hinata._

_'Why are they picking up on me? Why just me?'_

_One of the girl is about to grab her hair but Tsukishima pass by not that far from where they are._ _He looked at them but continue walking as if he didn't see anything._

_He don't have any intention to stop the girls. But before he starts walking someone grab his shirt and walk with him._ _When they got away Tsukishima break free from her grip._

_"Don't go around and drag me to your mess"_

_"I'm not. Besides it's Hinata's fault-"_

_She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Tsukishima pushed her against the wall ._

_"Listen her. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know but don't you dare blame Hinata to whatever is happening to you"_

_Hanako don't know what to say, luckily someone came._

_Hinata is running while holding the water bottles to wash them but she drop it all when she notice the two._

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I swear! I-I won't say anything" she said and tried to pick up all the water bottles._

" _Don't mind me just continue— what am I saying of course you can't. You don't want me watching. I-I know that_ "

_Hinata is panicking she can't hold all the bottles._

_"What are you so afraid of?" Tsukishima said and help her._

_He walk ahead and leave her with Hanako._

_"I.. I 'm so sorry" she said but instead of explaining Hanako smiled at her and said it's nothing._

_The following days Hinata try to avoid the two. She don't want to be the third wheel._

_But when Hanako is alone she will still stick around the girl._

_"Wooah! I'm really happy to have my own flower Hana chan!" Hinata said after they bought a flower._

_"Yeah." the girl just said._

_"Hana chan let's go - ah Tsukishima!" She shout when she saw the blonde with Kageyama but immediately turn to Hanako when she realized what she just did._

_"I'm sorry.. I think I should go" she said._

_She's about to go when she realize that Kageyama is still there so she went back._

_"I remember we will go somewhere else.. right Kageyama?"_

_Kageyama stared at her without a clue what she is talking about._

_"We will go somewhere right?" Hinata repeats and send him signal to just agree._

_"Uhh yeah"_

_"See? We have to go now bye! Enjoy!"_

_When got away Kageyama notice that the girl keeps on looking back at the two and_ _she looks so uneasy._


	21. Year 20XX : Part II

_Flashback Year 20XX (3rd Year HS)_

_Hinata continued to_ _distance herself but still spend time with Hanako._

_Hanako is quiet and always alone, she feel like it's so sad being alone and she don't want Hanako to feel that way._

_"Hana chan are you going to watch us later?" She asked_

_"Yes I'll watch you. And I want to see Tsukishima anyway" Hanako said. She's completely aware that Hinata misunderstood their relationship but she's definitely okay with it._

_She like that Hinata is distancing herself whenever she's with Tsukishima and she's happy to see that Tsukishima is also avoiding Hinata whenever the ginger is with Kageyama._

_After the incident Hinata spend more time with Kageyama and whenever she have to choose between the two she will always pick Kageyama._

_Like one time when they had a P.E. class together with the other 3rd years Tsukishima asked Hinata to be his partner but since she's with the girl, Hinata refused and said that she already said yes to Kageyama._

_She don't have any intentions to clear the misunderstanding._

_"Ah yes, you will cheer for him."_

_Everything is just fine and in favor of Hanako. But not until they celebrated with the whole team after they won a match._

_"Hinata senpai are you okay there?" The 2nd year asked Hinata. They won't fit in one table so they decided to split into group._

_She's sharing the table with Yamaguchi, Yachi, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Hanako._

_There's a vacant seat beside Kageyama and Tsukishima so she decided to sit beside Kageyama._

_Yamaguchi noticed this so he asked the ginger. He's just curious, she can sit beside Tsukishima since she's already standing beside the chair._

_"Hinata why bother to choose the far seat you're already there."_

_"Why? Isn't Hana chan supposed to sit beside her boyfriend?"_

_Hanako panicked and look at the people around. While Tsukishima stared at her._

_"What are you saying shrimp?" He asked with a frown_

_"You're.. girlfriend? Hana chan"_

_"They're not dating Hinata" Yamaguchi said and look at Tsukishima to confirm_

_"Right Tsuki?"_

_"Yes, where did you get that?"_

_Hinata looked at Hanako trying to think why she didn't clear the misunderstanding to her but Hanako avoided her gaze._

_"Nothing.. I just assumed it."_

_After that day she didn't asked Hanako about it. S_ _he didn't ask about it that made Hanako mad._

_She can't understand why is Hinata is like that. She should be upset or curious or whatever._ _But she acted that she didn't do anything wrong. That she didn't lie to her._

_"Hana chan! Hana chan! What's your plan after graduation?" Hinata asked the girl while smiling and looking at the pamphlet of a famous University in Tokyo._

_"I want to be a nurse" she simply said._

_"Wow! Hana chan is smart so I bet it'll be easy for you." She said_

_"You?"_

_"Hmm.. let's see I plan to go to Brazil but that would be after next year. I have 1 year to spend. I don't have a plan yet on how to use that"_

_Hanako didn't say anything. She don't really care what will she do after graduation._

_"Kageyama!! Didn't see you in a while!" Hinata said and walk near the door when she saw Kageyma pass by._

_Kageyama is with Yamaguchi so she went near the door too hoping that Tsukishima is with the two but he's not._

_"What are you doing?" Kageyama asked and point at the pamphlet._

_"Hinata are you going to college?" Yamaguchi asked her_ _. If that's the case he feel so happy for her._

_"I haven't think about it yet. But I'll go to Brazil after a year." She said_

_"Why Brazil?" Kageyama_

_"I will play beach volleyball. So watch out Kageyama I will comeback and be better than you" she said_

_"Try it. As if I will let you surpass me" Kageyma said completely fired up._

_"Then what about next year?" Yamaguchi_

_"I don't know yet" the ginger said while pouting._

_"Then go to college with us!" Yamaguchi suggested_

_"I don't know. And I don't think I'll pass the entrance exam anyway." She said and shook her head._

_"Hinata we can help you. And Tsukishima and Yachi too! They both have a good grades I'm sure they can help."_

_True to his words Yamaguchi convinced the two to help her study. Her parents are both happy because of her decision._

_After graduation_. _She spend most of her time with Yamaguchi, Yachi, Tsukishima and Hanako. Even Kageyama though he decided to play professional volleyball after graduation he still spend time the_ _rest of them._

_"I'm so nervous. What if I fail?" Hinata said for the nth time on their way to Tokyo to take the entrance exam it's still early but she's too hyper and nervous to sleep on their way._

_"Yamaguchi what if I fail?"_

_"Hinata you will be fine" Yachi assured her._

_"Remember you ace the mock exam. You got this"_ _Yamaguchi added._

_"But what if I just got lucky?"_

_When Yachi notice that the girl will not stop worrying she started asking question from their mock exam and the ginger unconsciously answer every questions in between her overthinking._

_"Hinata you literally answer it all" Yamaguchi_

_"Because I got lucky?"_

_"I don't think so. You study hard for this"_

_When they got to the University they separate ways to find their assigned room. Luckily Hinata found her room before the test begin._

_She's even surprised that she's familiar with almost all the questions. Just like the mock test_

_When they met after. They all look so drained but Hinata is still smiling brightly._

_"How was your test Hinata?"_

_"Oh! I was overthinking it's not that hard. I saw some of the question during my research before so know the answer" she said._

_"What? You answered it all?" Yamaguchi can't believe what he heard. Hinata is the most nervous awhile ago but look at her she's so happy. The test sure is easy for her._

_"Hana chan! Let's look around, we're in Tokyo!"_

_"Don't get too excited. Let's eat first" Tsukishima said and rest his chin on top of Hinata's head._

_"Tsukishima your test must be hard" she said and didn't mind their position._

_"It is, it has something to do with archaeology or anthropology? I don't know it's too complicated" Yachi said._

_"That is soooo cool Tsukishima... But what's that?"_

_Tsukishima can't stop his smile with this._

_"Pfft~ You won't understand so stop asking. Let's eat" he said and hug her from behind and started walking. Followed by Yachi and Yamaguchi._

_Hanako watched the four as they walked. She's mad._


	22. Year 20XX : Part III

_Flashback Year 20XX (1st year College)_

_After a few weeks they all received a news that they passed the test and officially enrolled._

_Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dorm mates while Hinata is with Yachi. Hanako decided to live with a relative_ _in Tokyo._

_Hinata is more popular that before she's friend with everyone. She sometimes sit-in with Tsukishima's class and the next thing they know she's friends with most of the people in the class._

_"Tsukishima. Learning different language is fun"_

_"We don't focus on that. We focus on their culture-"_

_"I know but this is so_ _fun_ _" she whispered during the class._

_Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would sometimes see Hinata with different group of friends._

_"Tsuki, Hinata is such a social butterfly"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Well she's pretty so I understand why."_

_Tsukishima nod and said yeah still eating his energy bar while looking at the ginger talking with her new found friends._

_Yamaguchi noticed that he's not paying attention so he kept on asking._

_"She got so many friends"_

_"Yeah, she does"_

_"And you like her"_

_"Yeah" he said and nod a little. But when he realized what Yamaguchi asked he stopped eating and look at him._

_"Come again?"_

_"Uhh let's forget that. Sorry Tsu-"_

_"...I said what I said" he started walking away and tried to avoid more question from his friend._

_"Tsuki what was that?!"_

_The first semester was over in a blink and so the second. But Hinata is now worried about her final exam._

_They got a week off before the finals and they all decided to go back to Miyagi and spend it with their family._

_"Tsukishima my most handsomest and smartest friend please help your tangerine to study" Hinata said with pleading eyes_

_Tsukishima stared at her completely weird out._

_"You're not my tangerine" he said_

_"I am! I'm your little tangerine! So small and so orange! Now help me study"_

_"Heh? I didn't know you will say that just to have my help" he said trying to tease the girl to hide his blush._

_"Yes and I feel so dumb now so please say yes" Hinata pleads._

_"Tch fine! Tomorrow after lunch, my house. Now move away" he said and push the girl a little to create a distance._

_"Yey no take backs! Gosh I feel so humiliated" Hinata said after that._

_Hinata is actually good at remembering things that she fully understand but she gets easily distracted, so her understanding something is rare._

_"Tsukishima kuun~" Hinata called when she arrived_

_When the door opend she saw Tsukishima with a frown._

_"Hi! Bad mood?"_

_"No you're too loud" he said and open the gate for her._

_When she get inside she tried to look for his mother in the kitchen or his brother but they're not there._

_"Where are they?" She said while looking around holding a box of strawberry shortcake._

_"They went somewhere else." He said and took the box._

_"Go upstairs, you know my room"_

_"Yes sir!" She said and salute at him._

_When she got inside the she prepared her things and a pile of papers. This is her last test after this she will prepare her documents for Brazil._

_She's so excited to play beach volleyball._

_When Tsukishima went in he started scanning her papers and asking which part is hard for her._

_It took them an hour before starting to review and let Hinata try to answer some of the factual questions._

_"Tsukishima I want to go home" Hinata said and and lean back to his beds foot board._

_"Just finish that one" he said and eat more of the cake._

_"I don't wanna" she said and lay her head on his bed. She closed her eyes to let it rest. She's been reading a lot since she got here._

_"Hinata finish reading this one and answer the last set of questions" Tsukishima said and tried to make her sit properly but Hinata don't want to._

_"Hinata stop this nonsense and go back to studying"_

_When Hinata didn't answer he just sigh and sit beside the girl._

_Her eyes are still close so he's free to stare at her._

_When he met Hinata he don't like her. She's loud and she work so hard as if she never gets tired._ _But eventually that personality attract him. She don't know when to give up and she believes that if you give your all everything is possible._

_He keep staring at her and lean forward to look at her more. Her ginger hair, her smooth skin, her cute nose, her pink lips.._

_He's looking at her lips when Hinata open her eyes. When their eyes met Hinata don't know how to react so she closed her eyes again that made him smile._

_'Why are you like this?'_

_Instead to moving away he move closer until their lips met. Hinata open her eye again completely shock but he didn't stop._

_He licked her lip and tried to seek for an entrance._

_Hinata gasped when she felt his tongue but Tsukishima grab the opportunity to invade her mouth. Hinata put her hand over his shoulders for support. Whenever their tongue touch she feel like her strength is being sucked out of her._

" _Hmm.." Hinata started to pant when his lips left hers. She thought that was all. She can feel her legs turn into jelly and her limbs lose it's strength. She's still holding to Tsukishimas arms for support._

_She bit her lower lips when she felt him kissing her jaw up to her ears. And gasp when she felt Tsukishima's hand grab both of her thigh and made her sit on his lap._

_They're too close. And she hates to admit but she's waiting for his next move._

_What else can he do? What else will he do?_  
 _._  
 _._  
.  
 _Tsukishima woke up with the ray of sunlight from the window of his room. When he sit on the bed he saw Hinata sleeping beside him._

 _The ray of sunlight from the sun set outside hit h_ _er bareback and the strands of her hair against his bed sheet is such a nice view._

_After he get dressed he tried to wake her up._

_"Hinata? Are you awake?" The girl let out a soft moan and hugged the pillow tighter._

_"Hinata" he kissed her bare shoulders up to her cheeks._

_When she open her eyes she looked around and sit up when realized that she's not in her room._

_Her whole body aches but it's bearable. When she saw Tsukishima memories rushed back to her head that made her cheeks burn and hide it with the pillow._

_"It's almost night I need to go home." She said to avoid the guy._

_"Okay, I'll walk you home"_

_"No nee-" Tsukishima went out of the room with the plate and glass that they used while studying._

_Hinata dressed herself fast and try to forget what happened._

_"You dumbass! What did you do!" She said to herlself._

_After she fixed her things and get dressed she went to the kitchen and saw him done washing the dishes._

_"Let's go?" He said and dry his hands_ _and started walking out of the house._

 _Hinata can't think straight she want to have some time alone without him to think._ _She don't even know what he's thinking!_

_"Tsukishima I think you should stay here. I can walk home alone" she said just to avoid him for now._

_"I'll walk you home" he said firmly._

_"Tsukishima please? I want to think"_

_"About what happened? Then let's think together. Let's talk" Tsukishima is about to approach her but she took a step back._

_"No.. let's forget it. That was a mistake anyway.. one day we will be mature enough to just laugh at it and just say that it's nothing" she said without thinking but she just want to get way quick._

_"Hinata no. Fine I'll give you space but when you're ready we will talk about this"_

_Tsukishima is about to hug her but Hinata saw Hanako with some groceries walking across the street outside Tsukishima's house, she took the chance to get away._

_"Hana chan! Let's walk together!" She shout and run beside the girl._

_"Hinata-"_

_"I'm okay I can walk with Hana chan." Before he say anything she hold Hanako's hand and walk fast with the girl._

_When they get away Hanako is quietly listening to Hinata who keeps on talking nervously._

_She's not dumb! She can see red spots on her neck even with her scarf._

_Her blood is boiling. She wanted to shout at her. She hate it, she hate that the girl is acting like she's innocent or what. But look at her with hickeys._ _Hanako mentally laugh at the girl._

_"Hana chan let's go back together to Tokyo this weekend?" She said_

_"Is it fun?" Hanako asked in sarcastic tone._

_"What? What are you talking about Hana chan?" Hinata look at her trying to figure out what does she mean._

_"Is it fun that you have everyone's attention? Is it fun that they're all treating you like a ten year old kid?" She asked while staring at the girl_

_"Hinata grow up! Stop acting like a kid and stop acting like your innocent 'cause you're not! Look at you." Hanako grab her scarf out of her neck exposing it._

_When she saw it clearly she bit her lips and laugh sarcastically._

_"Look at that?" She grab her jaw an angle her face side ward to get a better look._

_"You're such a whore, Hinata." She whispered_

_"Is he good in bed? Did you moan loudly? How about Kageyama? Who is better? C'mon rate them"_

_Hinata's lips tremble while listening to her. She can't stop her tears. It's not true. That is not what happened._

_"I like Tsukishima, It's obvious. And you! You have everyone around you so why flirt with him? You're going to Brazil right?"_

_Hinata just stared at her. She can't believe that the Hanako in front of her the same Hanako that she used to hangout_ _with, the quiet Hanako that she know._

_"Answer me!" She's taken aback when she suddenly slap her because she didn't answer._

_"You're still going to Brazil right?"_

_Hinata is scared of her. She just nod as a response._

" _Then flirting with him now doesn't make sense! Just get lost! Go to Brazil or somewhere else I don't care, get lost!"_

_Hanako pushed her and continue walking. But before she get far she turn to Hinata._

_"And for the record, I never said we're friends. You assumed it from the start"_

_Hinata is left trying to stop herself from crying. But she can't. After she feel like she can walk she stood up and pick up her scarf to put it back then wipe her tears._

_She kept on thinking about what Hanako just said. That is not what happened. It was a mistake._

_When she got home she saw Kageyama outside their house, that's when she remember they're supposed to meet this afternoon._

_She wanted to act like nothing happened but when he_ _asked_ _her what happened she just lost it. She let out all her tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍋🍋🍋
> 
> Next is ✨ S P E C I A L C H A P T E R ✨


	23. ✨SPECIAL CHAPTER✨ TsukiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨 WARNING 🔞
> 
> Just kidding, go ahead. ENJOY!

OPERATION: Luna in the making

" _Tsukishima I want to go home" Hinata said and and lean back to his beds foot board._

_"Just finish that one" he said and eat more of the cake._

_"I don't wanna" she said and lay her head on his bed. She closed her eyes to let it rest. She's been reading a lot since she got here._

" _Hinata finish reading this one and anwer the last set of questions" Tsukishima said and tried to make her sit properly but Hinata don't want to._

_"Hinata stop this nonsense and go back to studying"_

_When Hinata didn't answer he just sigh and sit beside the girl._

_Her eyes are still close so he's free to stare at her._

_When he met Hinata he don't like her. She's loud and she work so hard as if she never gets tired._

_But eventually that personality attract him. She don't know when to give up and she believes that if you give your all everything is possible._

_He keep staring at her and lean forward to look at her more. Her ginger hair, her smooth skin, her cute nose, her pink lips.._

_He's looking at her lips when Hinata open her eyes. When their eyes met Hinata don't know how to react so she closed her eyes again that made him smile._

_'Why are you like this?'_

_Instead to moving away he move closer until their lips met. Hinata open her eyes again completely shock but he didn't stop._

_He licked her lips and tried to seek for an entrance._

_Hinata gasped when she felt his tongue and Tsukishima grab the opportunity to envade her mouth. Hinata put her hand over his shoulders for support. Whenever their tongue touch she feel like her strength is being sucked out of her._

" _Hmm.." Hinata started to pant when his lips left hers. She tought that was all. She can feel her legs turn into jelly and her limbs lose it's strength. She's still holding Tsukishima's arms for support._

_She bit her lower lips when she felt him kissing her jaw up to her ears. And gasp when she felt Tsukishimas hands grab both of her thigh and made her sit on his lap._

_They're too close. And she hates to admit but she's waiting for something more._

_What else can he do? What else will he do?_

_Tsukishima continue kissing her neck while caressing her thigh and waist. She even distance her face to his when she felt her hand went under her sweater. But he moved closer again to kiss her lips._

_When Tsukishima unhooked her bra Hinata unintentionally bite his lip that made him smile._

_That's hot._

_Hinata hummed when he cup her breast and massage it._

_"You're not flat" he whispered trying to tease her then licked the back of her ear._

_"Tsukishimaaa—"_

_"Shh.. it's Kei. I want to hear you call me Kei"_

_"K-kei" she whispered his name enough for him to hear._

_Tsukishima find it so sexy. He undress her and throw her sweater on the floor before he_ _carried_ _the girl and made her lay on his bed._

_"Tsu- Kei don't look" she said while blushing and trying to hide her exposed breast._

_"Don't hide it" he hold her wrist and put it on top of her head._

_Hinata blushed so hard thinking that the blonde can see her naked upper body._

_"I said don't loo— ahh"_

_Hinata can't think anymore when he sucked her little beads._

_She can't move her hands because he's still holding it using one hand while the other is on her waist._ _Making circles with his thumb._ _She arch her back when she felt him sucked harder._

_"Keeei"_

_"That's it.. moan my name" he said then bite her n!pple softly._

_Her eyes are half closed because of the pleasure. She's just staring at the ceiling with parted lips and let him do what he's doing._

_When he move to take off his shirt Hinata stayed in her position at just stared at him._

_"Are you trying to seduce me with that look in your face?" He said before kissing her lips._

_"It's working" he added. Their naked upper body are touching each other, it's cold outside but she's feeling hot._

_She can feel something hard pressed between her thigh. This made her feel hotter. She wrap her legs around his waist to feel it more._

_This is making her crazy. She like the feeling it gives her._

_Hinata moved her hips and press it harder against_ _her._

_She can hear a low and soft moan from Tsukishima but she's too busy with her own high._

_Tsukishima moved away and she's ready to protest but he unbuttoned her jeans and take it off with her underwear._

_She feel more exposed than earlier and tried to close her thigh but Tsukishima hold it and parted it before kneeling between it._

_She bite her lower lip as she watched him unbuckled his belt. She thought he will take off his pants but he didn't instead he kissed her again but this time it's more aggressive._

_She broke the kiss when she felt his thumb agaist her cl!t and doing circular motion._

_She let out a soft moan and move her hips to make him do it harder._

_She_ _moan louder when she felt his finger went inside her. It's new to her but her body is responding._

_"Tell me if it hurts" Tsukishima said and push his finger deeper._

_When Hinata got used to it he started moving his finger. In and out._

_"Moree.. add more" Hinata whispered. He added another finger while giving her a plenty of kiss marks on her neck and chest._

_He find it sexy. Hinata on his bed, naked, sweating, with a kiss marks_ _._

_He added another finger inside. It's so warm inside her. He trail kisses from her lips down to her neck to her shoulder, the valley of her breast down to her belly. As he gets lower Hinata is losing her mind._

_When she knew his down there she held her breath waiting for his next move. Her fingers are still knuckle deep inside her moving gently but it get harder and deeper. Her legs started to tremble with so much pleasure then her eyes widen when she felt him lick her._

_"Kei.. no.. don't please" one of her hand is on her mouth trying to stop herself in making loud noises while the other is holding a fist full of the blondes hair._

_When she feel something from inside of her she started to panic and feel excited at the same time._

_"Kei stop! Kei! No!" But the blonde didn't listen._

_He sucked her cl!t harder and his fingers went deeper._

_Hinata is taking deep breaths while trying to push his head away from her._

_When her legs started quivering uncontrollably that's only when he stop and looked at her while licking the corner of his lips._

_"W-what was that?" She asked trying to catch her breath._

_"Hmm? I made you c*m" he said as if he's proud of himself._

_"I don't have strength Kei" she said while panting_

_"We're not done yet" this time he get rid of his pants._

_Hinata use her arms to push her upper body up and look at the man._

_"What are you trying to do?"_

_"Trust me" he just said and positioned himself._

_"Tell me if it hurts" he said that made her panic. Of course it will hurt! He's huge!_

_"Wait—" she didn't get to finish when he push himself inside her. It's just the tip but Hinata feel like she's being stretched._

_Tsukishima see how the ginger started to cry._

_"It's okay.. relax" she whispered softly and_ _hold her hand and kiss her finger tips before kissing her tears away._

_"You're doing great" he whispered to her ear and give her butterfly kisses._

_Little by little he push himself deeper until he is successfully inside._

_This made him happy enough to kiss her again aggressively._

_When he starts moving Hinata don't know where to hold until she hugged the man and let him f*ck her._

_T_ _his time she don't care if she's too loud. It's like music to his ears._ _Hearing her moan his name is like ecstasy._

_Hinata didn't realize she's scratching his back everytime he will hit her sweet spot and Tsukishima is totally fine with it._

_"Kei.. Kei.. Kei" she keep on chanting his name_ _._

" _Say it.. what do you want princess"_

_" More.. deeper.. do me harder please"_

_Tsukishima didn't expect her to talk dirty that made him so turned on._

_This time he don't care if he's being rough. He flipped her over and put her on her knees then enter her again without warning._

_This shocked the girl but instead of feeling scared or hurt her eyes roll up as she felt him much deeper than before._ _She buried her face on his pillow and let herself moan louder._

_"Ughh!" Tsukishima grip her hair from the back while the other hand is on the headboard._

_"Kei.." Hinata called his name when she felt the same pleasure a while ago._

_She groan when she felt her legs begin to tremble but not like before instead of telling him to stop she told him to keep going._ _Faster._

_When she felt herself c*m she also felt him twitch inside her then a hot liquid fill her insides._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is such a pillow princess.


	24. No Holding Back

_Flashback Year 20XX_   
_(1 month after Hinata went to Brazil)_

_Yamaguchi and Yachi invited Kageyama, Tsukishima and Hanako for a drink to announce that they officially started dating._

_"Really? Congratulations Yamaguchi, Yachi!" Hanako said_ _happily_

_"Thanks!" Yachi said_

_"Let's call Hinata! She'd be so happy to hear this." Yachi said and try to call the ginger._

_"Yachan she must be busy._ _It's morning in Brazil" he said._

_"Ah I forgot we're in different timezone right now."_

_"By the way Hanako how are you? You changed university after a year. That is so sad. Hinata went to Brazil then you transferred." Yachi said feeling sad because her two girl friends left._

_"I got a scholarship" Hanako simply said_

_They continue having fun until Yachi ask Kageyama._

_"How about you Kageyama! I thought you and Hinata are dating secretly because you're always together before she went to Brazil" she said_

_"No.. we just hang out more often since she's going away" he said._

_"Tsuki you're quiet" Yamaguchi said when he notice._

_"I'm not" he just said._

_"Tsuki? How many did you drink? Are you drunk?" They saw beer cans beside him and still drinking one._

_"Oh. That's not like you. Let's call this a night?" Yamaguchi said and help him get up._

_When they got outside Kageyama and Yachi will go on the same way so Yamaguchi is now with Hanako and Tsukishima, who is sitting on the chair outside while holding his phone._

_"Tsuki it's not time to play games"_

_"I'm not" he said so Yamaguchi looked at his phone._ _He's calling Hinata._

_"Tsuki! I told you she must be busy!" He took the phone and look at his call log._

_"You called her 22 times?"_

_Tsukishima tried to get his phone back but Yamaguchi gave it to Hanako._

_"Please hold this for now he will continue calling Hinata once he got this back" he said and help Tsukishima to get up and look for taxi._

_When they got one Yamaguchi made Hanako ride first._

_"Call me when you get home. Thanks!" He said and closed the door._

_While on her way home she heard an unfamiliar ringtone. Then she realized she forgot to give back Tsukishima's phone. She thought she's holding her phone all along._

_Hinata is done with her first doctors appointment and it's confirmed. She's 12 weeks pregnant._

_She started walking back to the restaurant where shes working when she remember she felt her phone vibrates before she went inside the clinic room for ultrasound._

_When she took out her phone there's 22 missed calls from Tsukishima._

_She bite her lower lip trying to think if she should call him. After what happened she did her best to avoid him and focused preparing things for her flight._

_After a while she decided to call him back but it's not him who answered the call._

_"Hello?" A familiar voice of a girl was heard from the line._

_"H-hello?"_

_"Hinata? Why'd you call? Do you need something?" She asked._

" _Hana chan?" She whispered._ _Hinata wants to drop the call but she need to talk to Tsukishima._

_"Is Tsukishima there? I.. I have something to tell him." She said_

_There was a pause after that but she waited patiently for her response._

_"He can't speak with you right now. And please stop bothering us. We started dating, for real." She said before she drop the call._

_Hinata stared at her phone after that. She wanted to cry but she stop herself. Crying won't help her now._

_She put her phone inside her bag and continue walking for work._

_"Hinata you're back! How was it?" Bella asked her when she got back._

_"12 weeks" she said happily and tried to get the ultrasound picture from her bag but when she put her bag in front of her some of her things dropped on the floor._

_"Eh? There's a hole? Since when?" She immediately took out all her things on the table near them._

_She still have her ID's and her wallet but her phone is gone._

_End of Flashback_

When they arrived home. Kuroo and Kenma help Hinata with Luna's things while Tsukishima is still holding the child.

"I have to go, they need me in the office." Kuroo said and went out first.

"She's still sleeping?" Kenma asked Hinata

"Yes. Her slight fever is gone but she still need to take her meds"

Kenma got a call so he excused himself and Hinata went in the kitchen to wash Luna's milk bottle. While she's busy, she almost dropped the milk bottle when someone hugged her from behind.

"W-what is it Tsukishima?" She asked but he just shook his head.

When she feel like he's not letting her go she continue what she's doing not minding him.

"Tsukishima I have to prepare her milk" she said after.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered

"Why? Is it about what happened? I told you no one want that to happen. I should've mention it sooner-"

"I'm sorry I let you go..I'm sorry I'm not with you when you need me.. I'm sorry I never said anything.. I'm sorry that I always choose to run away.."

"What are you saying? Tsukishima I don't know what you're talking about." She said tried to ignore him.

She can feel him staring at her back and it's making her uncomfortable. After preparing the milk she look back at him.

"Tsukishima stop staring." She said but the guy just stared at her then he smile.

Hinata almost drop the milk bottle. Tsukishima is not someone who will just stare at you then smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he said and kiss the corner of her lips quickly before walking fast to the main door.

It's a late reaction but Hinata gasp and put the milk bottle on the nearest table afraid that she might drop it before touching her lips.

"That.. that saltyshima!" She's in that state when she saw Kenma on the door frame of his room looking at her.

"He leveled up?" He asked but didn't wait for her answer and went inside the room while calling someone. But the truth is he's irritated.

"Kenma! Tell me you didn't see anything!"

"I didn't see him kiss you. Happy now?"

She's a blushing mess when she remember the milk. Luna will wake up in awhile and she need to take her meds.

_I really can't understand you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Tsukishima put Luna down and let her walk around the house when they heard Hinata shout and Luna walked fast to look at the door.
> 
> "Dadaaa!" Luna shouted


	25. The Greatest Contender

Hinata is still sleeping and Luna is playing with her stuff toys alone in her crib when Tsukishima arrived. He saw Kenma outside the house going somewhere and told him to just go inside.

"Luna" he called the child while he's still at the door.

When she saw him she stood up and called him.

"Shh.." he said and point at Hinata.

He went inside the room and carry the child. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast that he bought on the way while Luna is playing with Kenma's cat on the floor.

"Luna don't pull his tail" but the little girl just giggled.

When he is done arranging the food he let Luna eat hers.

Meanwhile Hinata just woke up and jump out of bed after she look at the crib. Luna is not in there.

"Luna?"

"Kitchen" Tsukishima shouted

"Don't scare me like that!" She said when she saw the two.

"Morning sunshine" he said.

She sit beside him and look at Luna but Tsukishima is staring at her. That's when she realize she just woke up and her hair is a mess!

"I know my hair looks like a bird nest" she said

"No, you're still pretty" he said and continue feeding Luna.

She stared at him for a while before she went to the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth.That guy is being weird.

When she get back to the kitchen she started to eat her food while watching the two.

"Tsukishima—"

"Kei.. you used to call me Kei and I call you princess" he said

She tried to remember when did that happen when she realized what he's talking about.

"You.. it's too early for that!" She said blushing.

"I didn't say anything! You're the one thinking about it!" He said trying to hide his smile

"I'm not! And how do you know I'm thinking about THAT? Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"No. What are you thinking about? Care to share?" He said again this time he's already smiling.

"Stop! Not infront of Luna!"

"What's wrong with Kei and princess? Should I call you Shoyo?"

"Stop!"

"Don't wanna" he said let out a low laugh.

They started to bicker until Hinata end up laughing when someone rings the door bell.

"I didn't know Kenma is expecting someone." She said and stood up to check who is it.

Tsukishima put Luna down and let her walk around the house when he heard Hinata shout and Luna walked fast to look at the door.

"Dadaaa!" Luna shouted.

"Luna!" Oikawa called the girl and let her walk to him.

Tsukishima is watching the three have a "family moment" that irritates him.

"Tooru I didn't know you're going back" Hinata said while hugging the guy

"It's a surprise. When you're in Miyagi I already have my plane ticket" she said and wink at her.

"I miss my baby girl" he said and shower the child with kisses that made her squeal.

"Momma said you lost your Lion?" He asked the child who is nodding.

"Look here, I have a new one" he said and give her a lion stuff toy from one of the paper bags beside his luggage.

They were happily talking when he notice Tsukishima watching them.

"Hi! I'm the Dada" he said proudly but turns out arrogant.

"I'm the Papa" he said with a smile, more like smirk.

They shake their hands but end up griping that's when Hinata cut them off.

"Tooru why are you here? Did you get a few weeks break?" Hinata ask.

"It's my knee. I need some therapy, but I'm okay" he said and hugged the girl again while still carrying Luna "I miss you two so much" he said

Tsukishima cleared his throat just to let them know he's still there.

"You're Tsukishima Kei right? Sho chan mentioned you during our call" he said

"Ah.. okay" he just said and tried to get the child but Luna grab Oikawa's shirt.

"No!" Luna said trying to go back to Oikawa

"Luna let him in first" he said so even if she don't want to she let Tsukishima to get her. But who is he fooling? He's just jealous that Luna seem to be so close with him.

"Sho chan! I have something for you!" Oikawa said when they get inside.

"What is it?" She the ginger asked excitedly.

"This" Oikawa gave her one of the paper bag but before she get it Oikawa showed her a two piece bikini.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow while looking at it.

"Why give me this?" She asked.

"Sho chan I miss seeing you in bikini! We used to spend time at the beach in Brazil remember? Oh I still remember your sexy baby bump"

"What?!" Tsukishima raised his voice.

"What? Want to see her? I have a picture but i won't let you see it." Oikawa said trying to make him more jealous.

He wanted to do this the moment Hinata told him about Tsukishima. He knows he's at advantage because he's with her back in Brazil. And the two girls love him so much!

Tsukishima is getting mad. He already feel bad that he's not with them before and having someone to rub it on his face is irritating the hell out of him.

When Oikawa noticed that he's getting mad he mentally sigh.

"Fine I'll send this to you" he said and showed him a picture of Hinata in hospital gown with new born Luna on her chest.

Tsukishima stared at it with unknown emotions.

"Get your phone before I change my mind and send you the one with me in it" Oikawa

After that Hinata keep on asking Oikawa about his knee.

"Sho chan they're just exaggerating things. I'm okay but they said I should see doctor and that they need the medical records for them to allow me to play again" he said.

"But of course if I can't play volleyball because I need to see a doctor might as well see my doctor here in Japan." He said and grin as if his evil plan is working.

"I'm just worried"

"I know. But this is like a vacation! I get to spend time with you two." Oikawa said and kissed her cheeks.

Tsukishima is holding Luna and he seriously want to throw Luna's lion toy on Oikawa.

But what can he do? He is just Luna's biological father.

Why does he need to show up when he decided to start being true to himself and try to win her.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is. The greatest contender!


	26. Truce

Oikawa decided to leave in the afternoon he still need to update his coach about this therapy.

"I will be here tomorrow Sho chan. Let's hang out" he said still clinging to her.

"I have work tomorrow." She said sadly

"How about Luna?"

"She's always with Tsukishima. That's good they get to spend time together and have some father and daughter bonding" she said while chuckling

"Ah.. okay, mind if I join you tomorrow Kei kun~" he said teasingly but of course he don't mean it. Tsukishima might not want him around, but that made Hinata to smile like it's a good idea for her.

"Yes! That would be fun right Luna? You get to spend time with Papa and Dada"

"Wait Shoyo—"

"Sho chan I'm just kiddi—"

"You don't want to?" Hinata asked the two sadly. When they thought it's hard to say no to that they saw Luna looking at them with the same sad expression.

"..Yes that would be fun" Tsukishima said trying to convince himself.

"Yey.. fun.." Oikawa said forcing a smile.

"Luna! You will be with Papa and Dada tomorrow!" She said to Luna who is now clapping her hands.

She knows it might be hard for the two but she just want them to get along. Tsukishima and Oikawa are both important person to Luna and for her of course.

When Oikawa left she's back being alone with Tsukishima who is now with Luna listening to nursery rhymes in the living room.

It's something new for her. Seeing Tsukishima listen to a nursery rhyme. He would even encourage Luna to sing along with it.

"A B C D —" Tsukishima sings.

Hinata tried to stop herself from laughing at Tsukishima. It's just.. so cute.

"Momma is laughing at us" she heard him whispered to Luna.

"Let's make her sing" he added and start singing twinkle twinkle little star.

Hinata can't stop herself laughing this time but end up singing with the two. Though they can't understand Luna's lyrics.

"Luna let's tie your hair" she said and get Luna's pouch full of her hair clips and ties.

While she's tying her hair with a star design hair tie Luna took the other one with moon and went to Tsukishima giving it to him. Hinata get what she's trying to say so she took the hair tie from her.

"She wants you to tie your bangs too" she said and starts tying his bangs which is unbelievably soft.

After she's done she bite her lip trying to hide her smile but failed.

"You two are so cute!" She squeal and get her phone to take a picture of the two.

"Tsukishima-"

"Kei" he corrects, because she wanted to take a picture fast she didn't argue with him this time.

"Kei! Hold Luna I'll take a picture of you two"

They end up taking pictures that night. While taking pictures of the two Luna went to her pouch and took another hair tie with sun and gave it to her.

"You want momma to join you?" She said that made Luna nod.

"SIM!" Luna said so she tie her bangs too same with them.

Tsukishima hugged the two girls and give her his phone.

"Now we have the Sun, Moon and Star" he said.

The next day Oikawa and Tsukishima are both quiet while walking around the mall. Oikawa is carrying Luna while he's holding her diaper bag.

"This is so awkward." Oikawa said

"I'm just doing this because Shoyo asked for it. And I want my daughter to be happy"

Oikawa looked at Luna who is enjoying herself while looking around.

"Well as long as she's happy." He said and they continue to look around. They even went to toy store and arcade where the two end up having a competition on who will get more stuff toys in claw machine.

"So 50 tokens each. Let's start"

The two started playing while Luna is in her carrier with Tsukishima watching him get the stuff toy.Luna keeps on squealing in excitement while watching the two.

They didn't even notice that there's a lot of people watching them. Who wouldn't, two handsome guys over 6 ft tall playing in the arcade trying to get as many stuff toys as they can.

When they finish their 'game' some of the people already recognized the two since they're professional volleyball players and taking pictures of them.

"Sir? You might need this" one of the staff said and gave a shopping bag with the logo of the arcade to put the stuff toys with.

"I have 11" Tsukishima said

"I have 13" Oikawa said proudly. "I won!" He said happily.

Tsukishima just mentally roll his eyes and look at Luna who is holding one of the toys.

"Well it's not that bad. She seems to be enjoying this" he said.

After the arcade they decided to eat somewhere then Oikawa saw a familiar ginger hair in the crowd.

"Sho chan is here?" He said loud enough for Tsukishima to hear.

"What are you saying she's at work." The blonde said but tried to look for the girl.

He raised his eyebrow when he saw her walking in her usual office attire.

"What is she doing here? Did you tell her we're here?" He asked Oikawa

"No, let's go! We will play detective Luna don't call momma when you see her" Oikawa said and started walking out.

"Wait! What are you doing? You're acting like a stalker" Tsukishima said while walking behind the two with Luna's bag.

"Aren't you curious?"

"I am—"

"Then let's go! Hurry we might lose her"

"This is invasion of privacy!"

"No, we're just worried. As the Dada and the Papa, we have the right to be worried." He said and looked at Luna.

"Right Luna?" He asked for approval

"Sim!" She said in agreement, though he don't think Luna understands it.

"Wow you still know Portuguese.. Now let's go tail momma"

Tsukishima watched the two walked away that made him sigh.

"Why am I doing this" he whispered to himself.

They started tailing Hinata until they reach the cafe. Hinata went inside and ordered a frappé and pancake.

The two is still outside waiting for what will happen next when someone sit in front of her.

"Kageyama?"

"Why are they together? Tobio chan you little -"

"Stop. I don't want Luna to hear that" Tsukishima said.

"So here's the plan. Give me Luna we will stay here." He said and point inside the cafe.

"There's a vacant seat near them you can sit there and listen to them"

"Okay. We'll be on call the whole time." Oikawa said and gave him Luna.

When he started walking he took out the face mask that he have in his pocket and wear it.

"Welcome sir, table for one?" The waitress asked him.

"Yes, I prefer that seat near the plant" he said and pointed at the table near the two.

"Okay sir"

When he is settled the waitress gave him the menu but he is busy calling Tsukishima who is still outside.

"Can you hear them talk?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes but not that clear."


	27. Making Friends

Tsukishima and Oikawa is now working together both curious why Hinata is meeting Kageyama.

Meanwhile, Hinata took out a hard bind book inside her bag.

"Here's the file. I hope this will help your training." She said.

This morning the Adlers coach call them to asked if they now have the official analysis of performance. This includes the thoughts and opinions of volleyball critiques to each player from both teams. And Adlers requested for the file of their team.

"So? You will create a new training routine base on this?"

"Yes that's what coach said. Thanks for this" he said. Their coach is supposed to meet with her but something came out and asked him to meet her instead.

The coach knows that Kageyama likes the ginger and he thinks their setter is not even making an effort about this. That's a shame.

"So? How is Luna?"

"Her slight fever was gone that night and now she's with Kei and Tooru" she said smiling. She bet Luna is having so much fun right know.

But it's actually the opposite. Luna is currently frowning because she's getting bored. They're in the same spot for quite sometime now.

"Oikawa san? He's back?"

"Yes! We met yesterday." She said and laughed a little.

"He didn't even told me that he's coming back he said he already have his ticket when we were in Miyagi"

"Ah... so Tsukishima? How is he?"

"What do you mean? He's still the same" she said and finished her pancakes.

Oikawa is listening to them and he wants to get out now.

_It's work related! We're just overthinking!_

"Kei kun we're leaving. This is work related. Abort mission!" He whispered and started walking out of the cafe but Hinata saw the familiar built of the man.

"Tooru? Is that you?" He called the man. Now he got no choice but to look back at the two.

"Yaho~ Tobio chan" he said smiling trying to cover his nervousness.

"I thought you're with Luna and Kei" she said.

"They went somewhere without me. We're about to meet again" he lied.

"Really? Then let's all meet here. I want to see my baby" she started to call Tsukishima and when he answered she told him where they are and ask him to meet them.

"Momma!" Luna shouted when she saw her from the entrance.

Tsukishima get her out of her carrier and gave her to Hinata who is so happy to see her child.

"How was it? You had fun with papa and dada?" She asked the child. Luna started talking though they don't understand most of it they just let her talk.

When Hinata saw the shopping bag between Oikawa and Tsukishima she asked them what is it.

"We had a friendly competition?" Oikawa said and let her see all the stuff animals in the bag.

"That's too much Tooru."

"We over did it" Tsukishima just said.

Tsukishima and Oikawa seems to have their own advantages with each other and he don't know why he don't like it.

"I want to stay but I need to go back to work" Hinata said and hugged her child tightly before she gave her to Oikawa.

"Have fun Luna" she said before she fixed her things.

When she left the three if left with Luna who is now drinking her milk.

"So? Where to go?" Oikawa asked, Tsukishima and Kageyama looked at each other don't know where to go next.

After the cafe they end up in an indoor playground with the other kids.

Not gonna lie it's quite embarrassing for them. They're 6 ft. tall grown up in an indoor playground surrounded by kids.

"Luna try to make new friends" Oikawa said and let Luna walk on her own.

They all walk behind her when she started walking to the group of kids playing.

Oikawa feel so proud of her. She will start making friends! But all his hopes are gone when Luna turn to her right where shape blocks matching is and started playing on her own.

"Wow. You're genes are dominant Tsukishima" Kageyama whispered to the tall blonde.

"Well sometimes it's fun being alone" he said. Oikawa glared at the two.

"We will not leave this place unless Luna make some friends. Now if you want to leave better help my baby Luna" he said firmly and try to encourage the little ginger to approach the other kids.

"Luna, baby don't you want new friends?" He said.

"Não" she said and started matching the shapes

"Pfft—" Tsukishima cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. _Nice try dada._ He said at the back of his head.

"Luna, sweetie momma will be happy if you make new friends. C'mon try it." Luna looked at him as if thinking about it.

When she stood up and drag the shape sorter with the blocks inside and holding the last one Oikawa smiled brightly.

"She's gonna try it" Kageyama said and watch the girl.

The three look at the ginger as she stand in front of the group of kids. She gave the last block to one of them and push the shape sorter in front.

"That's it sweetie" Oikawa whispered. When they both look at him he's holding his phone recording the scene.

"Lame" Tsukishima said but when Kageyama looked at him he's doing the same thing.

_Should I record it too?_

He took his phone and did the same.

In the end Luna start having fun with the other kids until their time is up.

"Say bye bye" Tsukishima said to Luna while holding the her little hands and wave it to the other kids.

When he saw the shopping bag with the stuff animals that they won Tsukishima looked at Luna and the kids inside.

"How about you share some of your toys with your new friends?" He whispered to her that made Luna look back at the kids before she nod.

Kageyama and Oikawa carried the shopping bag back inside Let Luna pick the toys that she wanted to give to them. Of course they're recording it again.

When they walked out of the place Luna started yawning and end up resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's sleepy" Kageyama said and rub her cheeks using his finger

"Sho chan will be happy to see this." Oikawa said while watching the video.

"Yes, I sent her my recording" Tsukishima said, he also send it to his brother and his mother who immediately texted him to send more videos and photos.

"You.. what? It's my surprise to her how could you!"

"My bad" he just said.

Kageyama didn't say anything. He also sent it to Ushijima and Hoshiumi and he knows Hoshiumi sent it to the others.

"Uggh! That's not fair it was my idea"

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

Bonus:

Luna stayed with the other kids and play with them.

"She's smart" one the kids said completely amazed by her.

"Hmp. I can count from 1 to 10. I'm smarter"

"Then teach her how. " the kid hold her hand and started teaching her how to count her fingers.

"Pfft—" Tsukishima is having fun watching her frown at them as if she's asking for them to take her.

"You're so mean" Kageyama told him

"Luna smile.." Oikawa said and draw a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tsukishima said "My bad" I was thinking of his "Arara gomen~" LOL


	28. Conscience

Hinata and Oikawa decided to meet at the cafe outside the train station and walk home together.

Kageyama said he still have to give the file to his coach while Tsukishima will meet his whole team and coach.

Oikawa is sitting inside with Luna in his arms drinking her milk, he's even swaying a bit to put her to sleep.

"Tooru." Hinata softly call his name that made him look at her.

"Sho chan, she's sleeping" he said so she sit beside him and watch Luna sleep then rested her head on his shoulder.

"She looks tired. I saw the video she made new friends"

"Yes. It's amazing right? She likes playing alone but she made new friends today" he said while chuckling.

"Let's go?" Oikawa asked when Hinata nod she carried Luna's diaper bag and and let Oikawa to carry the child.

Oikawa keeps telling stories about Luna's day when they heard a loud song coming out of the one of the house on their way. It's a song that they both know.

Oikawa started singing the lyrics and Hinata can't stop smiling until Oikawa spin her.

"Tooru someone might see us" she said but smiling.

"So what? C'mon the street is empty" he said and continue dancing with her.

Oikawa is still holding Luna in his arm while his other hand is holding Hinata's hands.

Hinata let out her laugh and put her other hands around his shoulder.

They look crazy. Who will dance in the middle of the street just because they heard a song from one the houses.

When they're outside Kenma's house Oikawa gave Luna to her and watched them went inside the house before he leave.

When she got inside and lay Luna in her crib she went out to check on Kenma. He's inside his room playing again.

"Kenma? How long have you been there?" She asked worriedly.

"Just started. Luna's sleeping?"

She nod at him before walking inside the room.

"Want to join?" Kenma asked that made her smile. He take that as a yes and gave her the other controller.

They used to play a lot during their high school days and they enjoy spending a lot of time together so much.

"This is like before. We always play games though I'm not that good" she said while choosing her avatar.

"Well it's fun playing with you" Kenma said softly.

"Shoyo?" He called the ginger.

"Hmm?"

"Am I loosing?" He asked that made her look at him.

"What do you mean? We just started playing" she said and continue what she's doing.

"I hate loosing" he whispered and played with her.

They played a for hours and didn't noticed that it's late.

"Kenma I need to go back to our room" she said and gave the controller to him.

Kenma just nod at her and walk her to the door but before she leave he hold her hand so she looked back.

"Kenma? You're acting weird" she said and try to look at his face but he's looking down.

"Let's play again sometimes" he said and squeeze her hand.

"Yes. Let's play again"

When she leave, he watch her went inside their room before he went back in.

"I hate loosing.."He said under his breath and played all night to let out his frustrations.

It was Saturday morning when Hinata remembers she will go to the hospital with Oikawa. It's his therapy and she scheduled a check up for Luna. She don't have appetite lately and it's bothering her. She already called Tsukishima to ask if he's free to go with them and he said yes.

"Luna sweetie, time to meet Mr. Doctor" she whispered but Luna just hugged her Lion and Dinosaur tighter and ignored her. Hinata chuckled and try to wake her up again.

"Baby wake up, papa is waiting" she said.

Tsukishima is already in the kitchen cooking their breakfast. Who would have thought he's a good cook?

When Luna heard her say papa she opened her eyes and look around as if she's looking for him.

"He's cooking" she said and carry her to the kitchen.

When they entered they saw Tsukishima wearing an apron almost done cooking.

"Morning" he said and smile when he saw them enter.

"Papa" Luna called him and asked to be carried

"You should start eating." He said and put the plate on the table before carrying Luna.

"Can I have—" before she even say it Tsukishima gave her the honey syrup.

She likes her pancake with a lot of syrup and Tsukishima knows it.

"Thanks Kei" she said, Tsukishima just nod.

"And you little tangerine you have your own little pancakes" he said and put Luna on her high chair before he put her bunny shaped plate in front of her with small pancakes.

"What time should we go?"

"Her schedule is 9 am. We can go around 8:15, maybe?"

"Copy"

At exactly 8:15 they're all ready to go but Hinata went to Kenma's room. To check on him. He's been playing till late night lately and she's getting worried.

"Kenma? We will go know" when she didn't receive an answer she open the door and went inside only to see him still sleeping.

"Kenma? How long did you play last night?" She asked and fixed his blanket.

"Shoyo.."

"Good morning. There's a food inside the fridge make sure to eat" she said and comb his hair with her fingers.

"Hmm.. let's play when you get home?" he asked since that night they started playing almost every night for a while before sleeping. She will sometimes join him during his live stream to watch or play. 

"Yes"

When they arrived at the hospital they saw Oikawa waiting for them outside.

"Kei kun~" he waved at Tsukishima and hugged Hinata

"Sho chan, I'm so lonely without you" he said that made her laugh.

"Dada!"

"Yes yes.. I'm lonely without you too" he said and kiss her hand.

"Let's get inside you both have catch your schedule" she said and started walking inside.

Oikawa meet with his doctor first before meeting his physical therapist while Hinata and Tsukishima is in pediatrics department for Luna's check up.

"I'll fill out the form you can go inside" Hinata said and gave him the diaper bag.

He waited for a few minutes before a nurse approached them and asked to have Luna.

"Be good girl" Tsukishima whispered and kissed Luna's cheeks before giving her to the nurse.

But when he looked at the nurse he saw a familiar brown eyes and hair.

"Hanako?" Tsukishima called her but the girl just nod and carry Luna.

He's just watching her as she did some series of basic test. That's when Hinata went inside the room. She sit beside Tsukishima and look around to search for Luna.

"She's there" he said and point at Hanako who is facing back at them.

When Hanako carried Luna again and turn to them that's when Hinata saw her face. She felt her hands tremble and she started to feel uneasy.

Tsukishima noticed this so he held her hand and continue watching the two.

How could she forget that Hanako is in here. She honestly don't want to get involved herself with her again.

"She's your ex girlfriend right?" Hinata said to Tsukishima.

"Who? Hanako? When did that happen?"

"You and Hana chan. You started dating after I went to Brazil right?"

"We never dated. Where did you get that?" He asked confused. She don't know what to say anymore so she stopped asking but it started to bother Tsukishima.

"Shoyo—"

"Please not now. Let's talked about it some other time?" She pleads

He know he can't force her to speak so he just let go of the topic and squeeze her hands before kissing her temple.

Hanako bit her lip when she saw this but decided to act like nothing happened.

She didn't know Hinata was pregnant that time. She didn't know that is what she wanted to talk to Tsukishima.

Maybe she hated her but not to this extent. Her conscience is killing her right now. A lot of things is running in her mind right know and she don't know how to make it stop.

That is when a small hands hold her finger that made her look at the little girl in front of her.

The ginger stared at her for a while before she smiled. She looks like Hinata, her smile is the same as hers. She's seeing the same smile that Hinata gave to her the first time their eyes met when she transferred. She ruined so much of the things this child deserves.

"Mika, can you continue this.." she said and gave her clip board to the other nurse before she went out fast.

She is walking fast along the hallway as if shes running away from what she did before when she bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said without looking who is it.

"Yu chan.." the person said that made her look up to him.

"Oikawa.. Tooru"

"Hi, long time no see." He said while smiling but she knows there is something behind it.

"You met them?" he added.

She don't know what to say so she just nod at him. That's when he get serious.

"Fix your mess Yu chan" he said before walking away.


	29. Emotions

After the check up the doctor assured them that there's nothing wrong with Luna. She's having her first molar! 

"You made us worried Luna" Oikawa said while holding Luna's hands.

"Well at least we know she's okay" Hinata said while carrying the child.

"Want to walk?" She put her down and let her walk with them walking behind her.

"So how are you two?" Oikawa asked out of the blue.

"We're fine. Why?" Hinata said.

"That's not what I mean. I saw Hanako Yui" he said and looked at the two to see their reaction.

"How do know her?" Tsukishima

"Sho chan told me about her" he just said 

That made Tsukishima to look at the ginger. He's curious. Why does she act like that when they saw Hanako?

"Shoyo I think you should tell me something." Tsukishima said hoping that the girl will tell him something.

Hinata gulp before she looked at him.

"Let's talk?"

This made him happy. He always wanted to hear her thoughts even before. But she always choose to just keep it to herself and avoid him instead.

When Oikawa heard this he said he will look after Luna while the two is talking.

They're at the park so they just decided to sit on the bench while watching Oikawa walk behind Luna who is still walking while holding her Lion stuff toy.

Hinata don't know where to start so he just started asking questions.

"You avoided me after that day. The last time I see you, you went home with Hanako."

"Yes, we had a misunderstanding that day."

"I went to your house the next day. But your father said you don't want to see anyone" he said recalling that day.

"I'm sorry. I can't face you that time" Hinata said. She knows it. That day she saw him outside their house but she told her father to tell him that she don't want to meet anyone. The next day she saw him again outside but she told her father to tell him she went out early.

He waited for her. Day after day but she never face him. Until she went back to Tokyo with Kageyama.

Now that she remember this she started to feel bad for him.

"I understand. You probably have a lot of things in your mind. So what happened to your 'misunderstanding' with Hanako"

"I don't know if I should be saying this but she said she likes you and that she's mad at me. She happened to find out what happened between us."

"And? That is why you avoided me?" He asked like he's not happy about it.

"There's that.. but I did it on my own. It was my decision that time. I know I'm such a coward"

Tsukishima let out a deep sigh. Before speaking again.

"I tried to call you after you went to Brazil."

Hinata nod when he mention this.

"I called you back I swear I did. But she answered the call and told me that you're dating for real and that I should stop bothering you—"

"You believed her? Shoyo why can't you see that you have my whole attention? How can I date her when I have you?" He sound so frustrated. Hinata never seen him like this.

"Ke—"

"Shoyo I waited for you to face me after that day. I told you I will give you space if that's what you want but you never came back."

"Is it that easy to ignore me?" He asked her while watching Luna.

"When did you ever looked at me anyway" Tsukishima started walking to Luna and Oikawa while she's watching him walk away.

She never thought that she's giving him a hard time.

His words is bothering her until she got home. Luna is taking her afternoon nap so she went to Kenma's room.

"Kenma?" She saw him in front of his computer eating instant noodles.

"Shoyo? You're back"

"Let's play?" She said and went near him.

Kenma looked at her intently when she asked him to play with her. It's always him who is asking her to play with him not the other way around.

"Something happened?" He asked as he give her the other controller.

"Kenma, how am I as a person? Am I stubborn? Am I selfish?"

"Where did that came from?"

"Nothing. Just answer, how am I as a person?" She asked again

"Let me see.. Yes you're stubborn, but I don't think your selfish. You're a good friend. You're like a game, you're interesting. You work hard—"

He said while Hinata already started playing. That's when she noticed that Kenma's avatar is not moving.

"Kenma you're loosing the game." She said while she's focus at it.

"It's okay.. I realized something lately. I don't mind loosing if that means you will be happy"

Hinata don't know if he's still talking about their game but when she looked at him he's smiling but his eyes looked sad.

"Are you okay Kenma?" She's not used to seeing him like this.

"Very.. now promise me you'll be happy"

"I am happy"

"I don't think so. But you'll be fine"

They played a few times until Luna woke up from her nap so she went back to their room. That's when she remember what Tsukishima told him this morning during their talk.

"Luna, papa is so hard to understand" she said to the child.

Luna looked at her. She know the kid don't understand what she meant but she stand up and hugged her mother.

"Luna, momma don't know what to do. You think momma did the wrong choice to go back here in Japan? You think we will be happy if we stayed in Brazil with Dada?"

"Papa?" Luna said as if asking how about her papa.

"What am I saying. I'm being so unfair if we stayed in Brazil."

He's right she never even gave him a chance and she never tried to understand him. When her vision get blurry that is when she realize she's crying.

"Momma is such a bad person sweetie" she whispered.


	30. Revelation

Kageyama is currently outside Iwaizimi's house with Kunimi and Kindaichi holding a box of cake. It's his birthday and he got dragged by the two.

"Are you sure this is where he live?" Kunimi asked Kindaichi

"Yes! 100% now press the door bell it's heavy" he said talking about the drinks he's holding.

When Iwaizumi open the door the two immediately went inside without saying anything.

"Oy! Where's your manners" Iwaizumi asked the two.

"Happy birthday" Kunimi said in monotone.

Iwaizumi just shook his head and look at Kageyama who is still standing outside.

"Happy birthday." He said formally and bow a little.

"Thanks" he said and open the door widely.

When they get inside the two is already preparing the food they're holding a while ago and waiting for them.

"Kageyama the cake" Kindaichi said so he gave it to him.

"It's just us?"

"Oikawa, Hamanaki and Matsukawa will be here later" Kunimi said and light the candle.

"Now blow your candles so we can start eating I'm hungry"

"Can't you wait?" Iwaizumi shook his head but still blow the candles

"Yey! you're a year older today" Kunimi said without energy at all.

They started catching up when Kindaichi noticed the cork board on the wall.

"What the- you have a pictures pinned here?" He laughed and crawl to look at it more.

Well now that he noticed there'a few pictures on it. He don't look like someone who will display pictures with other important papers .

He went near the cork board and started looking at it too. Even Kunimi got curious and do the same.

It's quite messy, some are bills and notes but what caught his attention if the picture of Iwaizumi with Oikawa with a girl in it.

Short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Iwaizumi san who is she?" He asked and point at the girl.

Iwaizumi looked at hem while holding a cola before answering him.

"Shittykawa's sister"

"Eh? His older sister?" Kindaichi went beside Kageyama and start staring at it.

"No, the youngest sister"

"He only have an older sister" Kunimi.

"You're not paying attention. He said it before, his father have a daughter with other woman. They're cool with it, shittykawa and his older sister."

"Heh? Never met her" Kunimi while still looking at the cork board

"She lived somewhere else but she visits Miyagi during summer. Then she started living in Miyagi after we graduate" he said and drink his cola

"Who is she? Know the name?"

"Of course you idiot" Iwaizumi took the volleyball near him and throw it to Kindaichi but not that hard.

"Yui.. Hanako Yui"

"Hmmn. She's pretty. Seriously what's up with their genes" Kindaichi said while laughing and staring at the picture.

Kageyama is still staring at it. They're related and he honestly don't know if Oikawa is aware of what happened between them.

"Oy Kagayama come here are you praying over that picture?" Kindaichi tease him. He didn't notice that everyone is back on the table.

"Coming"

This time Kageyama don't know if he should keep his mouth shut.

Hinata is with Oikawa when he remember it's about time to go and meet Iwaizumi and the others. They will meet tonight because he suggested it. He's not in Japan every year so he don't want to let this opportunity pass. It's Iwaizumi's birthday and they're all in Tokyo.

"Sho chan I have to go now." He said and hugged the two before walking out of the house.

They're always together this past 3 days. Luna will sometimes spend her time with Oikawa or Tsukishima when shes working.

Hinata don't know what to feel now that Tsukishima seems so distant and he do things like he's just doing his responsibility and nothing more.

He's sweet and caring with Luna but to her, she don't know. He will talk to her when it's about Luna but that's it.

"Luna" Hinata called her but when Luna looked at her she just stared back.

"Que?" Luna asked while holding her cooking toys that made her laughed. She sometimes sound like grown up.

Luna frowned at her because she didn't say anything and just laughed.

"Nada" she said and continue laughing. "It's time to eat.. let's go"

When Oikawa arrived he saw the three inside eating.

"Iwa chaaan! It's your birthdaaaay" he said happily

"You're too loud! You're disturbing the neighbors" Iwaizumi said and throw a pillow at him but he caught it.

"You're late" Kindaichi said and gave him a canned beer.

"I'm with Sho chan"

"You're meeting her?" Kindaichi asked. He didn't know that he's helping Hinata in raising Luna.

"We're always together." He said smiling.

"I wonder why" Kageyama said. Oikawa looked at him and notice that he's so serious.

"Tobio chan you look scary" he jokingly said

Kageyama just looked at him before he speak. "You're scarier Oikawa san. No one knows what you're thinking?"

Oikawa looked at him and tried to figure out what he mean by that.

"Tobio chan you're acting weird" he said still smiling at him.

"If you're going to talk about something that we don't know you better talk outside" Kunimi said while eating.

That's when Kageyama decided to stop. But he's so eager to ask him.When Hamanaki and Matsukawa arrived they continue talking and drinking until late night.

"We will go now. Thanks for tonight" Kindaichi said and walk away with Kunimi. Matsukawa and Hamanaki did the same.

"Iwa chan I'll go now." Oikawa said and went out. Kageyama immediately bid his goodbye and run after Oikawa.

"Oikawa san!"

"Tobio chan. You're supposed to go that way." he said and point at the other way.

"Yes but I want to talk to you before I go. It's about Hanako Yui." He said. Oikawa stared at him with serious expression trying to figure out what he knows.

"You know her?"

"Iwaizumi san told us about her. Guess he don't know that she used to be our friend? She went to Karasuno after you graduate and went to Argentina." Kageyama walked near him and waited for his answer.

"Okay." he simply said.

"Do you know what happen before? What do you know Oikawa san?"

Oikawa didn't say anything to him. He just stared at him as if he's searching for the right words to say.

"Do you feel responsible for what happened to them because your sister is the reason for it? Is that why you helped Hinata, because you wanted to make it up to her?"

"Shut up Tobio chan"

Oikawa started walking away leaving him alone.

"Oikawa san! you're not helping at all. What do you want?"


	31. Brazil Year 20XX

_Flashback_   
_(1 month after Hinata met Oikawa)_

_Oikawa is watching Hinata fold the new born clothes that she will use 2 months from now._

_She started preparing the things that she will need for delivery._

_"Sho chan? Do you have any plan talking to little potato's father?" He asked._

_It's been a month and Hinata is still avoiding this topic. She don't want to talk about the father and he feels bad for him. He's a man if this happened to him he will feel bad too._

_"I don't think he needs to know. Besides he's happy now and I don't want to ruin his current relationship" she said and continue folding the clothes_

_"Okay. So he's dating someone else?"_

_Hinata nod at him before she walked near him._

_"Tooru if you're him. Let's say you're dating someone else then I suddenly contact you to tell you that I'm pregnant. What will you do?"_

_"Of course I will meet you. I won't abandon my child." He said being honest._

_"How about the person you are dating? How about her?"_

_"I'll figure things out. But I will never abandon the child."_ _Hinata nod her head at his answer and sit beside him._

_"I don't want him to hurt Hana chan. She's my friend and-"_

_"Hana chan? So he's really dating someone else and he don't how about little potato? Sho chan don't you think you're being unfair to him?" He said trying to knock some sense._

_"Tooru I called him. But Hana chan answered the call and she told me to stop bothering them again because they started dating. Plus Hana chan and I had a misunderstanding before I went here in Brazil she's already mad at me I don't want to give her another reason to -"_

_"You keep saying Hana chan now I'm curious about her." he cut her of f._

_"She's my friend Hanako Yui, but I don't think we're still friends"_

_Oikawa stared at Hinata. It's not sinking in._

_"Sho chan. The father is dating Hanako Yui?" He asked trying to confirm._

_Hinata bit his lip before she nod at him. He went to the fridge and drink some water still thinking about it._

_Hanako Yui.._

_When he looked at Hinata she already went back to folding the baby clothes. He said he will just take a call and went out of the house._

_After a few ring someone answered the call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Yu chan."_

_"Tooru nii san, how are you?" She said with her sweet voice._

_"Yu chan, c-can i ask if you're dating anyone?"_

" _Are you worried?" She said and chuckled "I'm focused with my studies I like someone but we're not dating" she said while laughing._

_Oikawa tightened his grip to his phone and try to calm his self._

_"Hinata Shoyo.. do you know her?" The other line went silent before he heard her speak again._

_"How do you know her?" She asked_

_"I'm with her right now-"_

_"Why?! You're in Argentina right? I thought she's in Brazil"_

_"I am in Brazil right now. With her."_

_"Tooru nii san why are you with her?" She asked sound irritated_

_"Because you f*cked up!" he shouted. When he realized how loud he is he looked inside the house to see if Hinata heard him but luckily she's too focused watching a beach volleyball match on the TV while arranging the clothes_

_"Tell me the truth did you date someone 7 months ago?"_

_"No! What do you mean I fucked up? You sound mad at me or something"_

_"I can't believe you. What have you done." he said and drop the call before he looked at Hinata inside the house._

_What the hell did you do Yui._

_End of flashback_

"Oikawa san you're not helping at all! What do you want?"

"I don't want anything okay?"

"Base of how you're acting right now I can tell Hinata don't know this." Kagyema said

"She don't need to know-"

"Oikawa san how do you think she will react to this? She trusted you! But what are you doing?"

Kageyama respects him so much but he can't just keep quiet after what he found out.

"I'm already with Sho chan before I knew what happened okay?"

"But after that you did nothing. Why? You wanted to protect your sister? Oikawa san you're condoning her! And Tsukishima? Have you ever feel bad for him? He's the father"

Oikawa is lost for words. He didn't mean to lie to Hinata and Tsukishima. He already decided to help her before he knew about what his sister did.

"Look. Tobio chan that is not my intention. I helped her because I want to-"

"After you found out that you're sister started this all. Did you ever ask yourself if you're helping her because you want to or because you pity her?"

Oikawa didn't answer him.

He helped her because he wants to. But honestly after the call, he don't know anymore.

"I respect you Oikawa san. You know that. But unlike you I can't keep this to myself"

Oikawa watched him walked away after that. Leaving him alone.

Kageyama is already a few blocks away from Oikawa when he received a call from Yamaguchi.

"Kageyama! Where are you?" He asked. He can hear a lot of noise in the background so he don't really understand much of what he is saying.

"We're here at Onigiri Miya right now. They're close, we have the whole place to ourselves" he said in the other line.

He wanted to say no but when he remember his conversation with Oikawa he decided to said yes. Maybe he need a few more drinks to clear his mind.

When he arrived at Onigiri Miya the sign says close but the lights are on so he went inside and there he saw a lot of people inside.

There's Kuroo, Kenma and Lev from Nekoma. Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani. The twins with Ushijima and Hoshiumi and of course Yamaguchi but he didn't expect Tsukishima to be there.

He wanted to go out but Atsumu saw him at the door. He don't know how to face Tsukishima after what he found out.

"Tobio kun!" Atsumu called him and waved his hands.

He now have no choice but to greet them all and sit beside Yamaguchi.

"Glad you made it" he said to him and give him a beer.

"What's the occasion?" He asked before drinking.

"Tsuki is broken" Bokuto said to him made him look at Tsukishima who is still quiet in one corner.

"Bokuto san" Akaashi stopped Bokuto from talking. If there's anyone who should say that, that should be Tsukishima.

"What is this? I already drink a few but it's not kicking in!" Lev said before he went outside.

"Oy! Where you going?" Kuroo shout at him.

"I'll be back!" He said and went outside.

"Tsukishima Kei if I knew this will happen I should've pursue her" Hoshiumi said to him.

Tsukishima just looked at him and sigh.

"What happened?" He asked Yamaguchi beside him but he just shrug his shoulders.

"He said Hinata won't even listen to him"

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima and tried to stop himself from saying anything.

He's not in the right position to intervene.

When Lev came back he's holding a plastic bag with the logo of a convenient store near the place.

"Now this is alcohol" he said and put a long neck bottle of vodka on the table.

"Pass" Akaashi said immediately when he saw the bottle.

"We're not drinking that" Kuroo said to Lev but Tsukishima took the bottle and opened it.

"Tsuki no!" Yamaguchi tried to stop him but Lev gave him the shot glass

"Just a few shot" Lev said trying to convince everyone.

"I feel bad for your liver" Kenma said to Lev but gave his glass to him.

"Kenma's in"

"Akaashi don't be a party pooper" Bokuto said trying to convince Akaashi that they should join.

"Bokuto san-"

"Just 3 shots! Promise after that no more" Akaashi looked to figure out if he's serious.

"Fine after that no more"

"Okay everyone's glass please" Lev announced.

"Is it because he's Russian?" Kuroo whispered but still gave his glass.

After the promise 3 shots. The alcohol start to kick in. But Kuroo and Akaashi stopped after 1 shot.

"It burns. I'm good with beer" they said.

"When are you leaving? It's almost 1 am" Osamu said when he saw the clock.

"Samu we're still having fun!"

"Not done yet" Tsukishima said

Kageyama decided to go out and get some fresh air when he saw Yamaguchi followed him.

"You're quieter than usual" he said. It's not surprising he was their Captain back in 3rd year he can read them easily.

He's a responsible captain just like Ennoshita and Daichi and he's quite observant like Yachi.

"I happen to found out something and it's bothering me." He said.

"Care to share? If you don't mind of course"

Because he wanted to get this out of his chest he started telling the story to him. Everything that he knows about what happen to Hinata and Hanako, and what Hanako did to Tsukishima and Hinata, and the relation between Oikawa and Hanako.

"Y-you mean. She did all that to Hinata? And Oikawa Tooru what is he thinking?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anything Yamaguchi."

"Tsuki will be furious about this-"

"Yes I am"


	32. Confrontation : Part I

Kageyama and Yamaguchi started to panic when Tsukishima went inside the taxi.

"Tsukishima wait!"

"Tsuki! Calm down!"

They both tried to stop the car but they couldn't so they run back inside the Onigiri Miya where everyone is currently in front of their phones.

"Tsuki! Tsuki went somewhere!" Yamaguchi shout but everyone just looked at him

"Oh? He went home?" Lev said and went near Hoshiumi

"Please send me the other one" he said asking for Luna's video in an indoor playground.

"No! He's going to Oikawa san we need to stop them" Kageyama said

"Okay I don't know what's happening but this seems like a big trouble" Kuroo said and stood up

"It is! We need to go after him I know where he's going" he said

Everyone went inside Kuroo's car when they remember he drank alcohol.

"Wait you can't drive I don't want to die" Hoshiumi

"Out! Out!" Atsumu drag him out of the driver's seat and push his brother inside

"You drive"

"I still need to clean up and I don't want to be involved in this" he said but before he got out of the car Atsumu closed the door.

Now Kuroo is in passenger's seat in front. Kenma, Hoshiumi, Atsumu and Kageyama is in the first row and Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev, Ushijima and Yamaguchi in the last row at the back.

"We're crowded" Kenma complain

"No time for that start driving!" Yamaguchi shout at the back

"Keep going straight" Kageyama said

"Can anyone tell us what happened?" Kuroo said

"Oikawa san and Tsukishima have an issue and Tsukishima is on his way to confront him - red light!!"

"Tsuki is furious! I never seen him like that"

Everyone is waiting for the green light to lit up and the people crossing the street when Bokuto open the window beside him.

"Everyone we have an emergency get out of the wa-"

"Bokuto saan!" Akaashi growl and pull his head back inside the car while holding his shirt

"Stop doing that we already have a violation here. This is overloading"

"This car is registered under my name please, I don't want to have a bad record" Kuroo

"Green!!" Lev shout

"Don't move too much Lev!" Kenma

"Tobio kun which way? Fast!"

"Everyone shut up!!" Osamu

When Tsukishima arrived at the hotel where Oikawa is currently staying he went to the lobby and asked for Oikawa.

"Oikawa Tooru. What room?"

"Can I have your name sir?" The receptionist asked

"Tsukishima Kei. If you can't give me the room number call him and tell him I'm waiting"

The receptionist know he's serious so he did what she was told.

Meanwhile Oikawa just got out of the shower. He can't sleep because of what happened. After he get dressed the phone starts ringing.

"Yes?" He said while drying his hair.

"Good evening sir. There's someone here waiting for you. Tsukishima Kei." He throw his towel at the nearest chair before he answered.

"I'll be there" he's thinking while on his way to the elevator and trying to have an answer to all possible questions that he might ask him. He have a strong hunch that he already know about what happened. When he saw him at the lobby he tried to act casual.

"Kei kun~ it's late"

"What do you know?" He asked

"About what?"

"Don't act like you know nothing. Is it fun playing with us?" He took a few step forward and stop in front of him.

"You know what? You're the worst. I don't care about your explanation or your excuses because I don't know what to believe anymore."

Oikawa stared at him and didn't say anything.

"Did you enjoy making Shoyo look like a fool-"

"That is not true!" Oikawa push him. Tsukishima run back at him and push him too. They both succeed in giving each other a few solid punch until the guards tried to separate them from each other.

This is when Kuroo and the other's arrived and because the guards are busy trying to stop Oikawa and Tsukishima there is no one to stop them all from entering the place.

"Tsuki no!" Yamaguchi said and pull him away of Oikawa.

The others did the same but both Oikawa and Tsukishima don't want to be stopped by anyone.

"Were going Tsuki!" Yamaguchi said and drag him out with the help of Kuroo and Bokuto while Ushijima and Kageyama is with Oikawa.

"We can handle this." Ushijima said and stayed with Kageyama.

Kenma is not doing anything, he's just watching the others trying to calm Tsukishima.

"Use your brain will you. I thought you're smart. Hinata won't like this-"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Tsukishima shout and start walking towards Kenma. Luckily everyone is alert and stop him before he even get near him.

"Oy! Will you calm down" Kuroo said starting to get irritated.

"I can't!"

"Tsuki we're not here as your enemy okay? Try to calm down, you're rage won't help you" Bokuto said to him.

Akaashi and Kuroo looked at him both shocked before Kuroo clapped his hand slowly.

"I think we should go Tsuki" Yamaguchi said and try pull him away from the others.

Osamu, Atsumu and Lev is talking with the guards and manager of the hotel to apologized. They even tried to tell the other people to not upload any of the videos and photos they took while the two are fighting. This is going to be a big mess especially that both of them are professional athletes.

Oikawa on the other hand is with Ushijima, Kageyama and Hoshiumi.

"He's quite drunk you should've not taken it seriously. You worsen the situation" Ushijima said

"I can't just stop myself." Oikawa went to the fridge and drink some water.

"It was an accident. I didn't tell him, he just heard me" Kageyama said feeling responsible for what happened.

"I'm not blaming you Tobio chan." He said to him.

One of the hotel staff went to Oikawa's room and gave them a first aid kit to use. Kageyama and Ushijima helped him that night before they left.  
  


The next day. Hinata raised her eyebrow when he saw the two outside the house both with bruises and cuts on their lips.

Even Luna is shocked to see them like that so she hid her face on her mother's chest.

"What happened to you two? You're scaring Luna" she said worried about the two.

"Nothing." They both answered.

"I'll take care of Luna today" Tsukishima said but Oikawa disagreed.

"I will take care of her." He said firmly.

"You have her yesterday. I will look after her today"

"So what if I was with her yesterday-"

"I'll take care of her today" Kenma said from the front door of the house. He carried Luna and stand beside the ginger.

"You have a live stream today right?" Hinata asked since he knows his schedule.

"I posted last night, today's stream is cancelled" he said.

"But-"

"Shoyo you're running late" he said to stop the ginger from asking more questions.

"Shoot! I have to go" she said and went inside the house to get her bag

"Bye baby" she said and shower Luna with kisses.

"And you two-"

"I can handle them. You should go now Shoyo. See you later"

After Hinata left the three is still outside the house.

"Look at that. You ruined the schedule I'm supposed to look after my daughter today" Tsukishima said irritated at Oikawa.

"You're drunk last night right? Why don't you just go home and get some sleep" Oikawa.

They're about to start fighting again when Kenma sprayed them with water that Hinata is using for her plants.

"No fighting. Get inside" he said and open the door for the two. Luckily they both shut up and went inside quietly.


	33. Confrontation : Part II

It was Hanako's off today and decided to meet Hinata for the first time after the day she let out all her anger.

She's been thinking about it since the day she found out about Luna. And she thinks about it more when she personally held the child.

She's outside her work waiting. She managed to get the gingers phone number through Yachi.

"Hana chan?" A soft voice called her.

Seeing her now makes her want to back out but she can't. She have to do this.

"Hi." Is all she said.

They went to a restaurant near the place where Hanako already reserved a private room for them.

"It's been two years. You changed a lot." Hanako said and look at her.

Hinata nod at her and didn't say anything.

"I met Luna. She look like you." Hanako said again trying to break the ice between them.

Hinata nod again but this time she asked Hanako.

"Why do you want to meet me?"

Hanako took a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata is still quietly staring at her. She's trying to figure things out. Her emotions and all.

"I'm so sorry.. it's not my intention to ruin Luna's family. I didn't know you were pregnant if only I—"

"But you've done it." She said calmly

Hanako can't disagree to this. She just nod at her.

"Yes.. and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. I was so mad because you can't get mad at me. Before my burst out I already done so much for you to hate me, but You didn't. It makes me wonder how can you be so kind hearted and pure... and innocent. How can you make other people happy just by your mere presence." She said without making an eye contact.

"That is not true. I am mad right now. I don't know why I can't get angry at what you did to me before. But I am mad at what you did to Luna and Kei. You took 2 years of their time together. He missed so much because of you Hana chan. He's not there when Luna was born, the first time I heard her heartbeat. Her first smile, first cry, first word, her first step." Hinata's lips is trembling while saying those words.

And her tears started streaming down her face. The same with Hanako because of so much guilt.

"When she cries at night and I don't know what she wants or what is wrong so I end up crying with her. When she got her first fever and I don't know what to do. That time when I feel so alone. That time when I feel so scared that I might not be enough for her, that i can't make it on my own and I can't be a good mother to her."

"It all happened because of you. Did that make you happy? Are you happy that it all happened to me just because of you?"

"I know and I'm so sorry, it's not true that I don't see you as a friend. I'm so happy that you reached out to me. That you smiled at me that day and waved your hand. I'm so happy that you gave me your attention. But I was selfish.. Hinata I wanted more than that. I wanted to be like you. I was always jealous that you're so carefree and yet you make everyone love you for that. You make them smile even at their worst. I wanted to be like you. I became so eager to be like you but I know deep inside I will never be like you. Not even close." She said truthfully.

"And that made things worse for Kei and Luna!" She shouted.

Hanako didn't expect her to shout like that. Hinata is always about fun and she can't handle confrontation. But she's guilty. It was all true, it happened because of her.

"I know.. It was my fault." She admitted.

"My brother is right.. Tooru nii san is right I f*cked up.."

Hinata stared at her after she mention Oikawa.

"Your brother? Tooru is your brother?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Hinata felt her hand run cold. Oikawa is with her from the beginning and he never mentioned this. She took her bag and walk out of the private room.

"I have to go—"

"Hinata wait!"

She don't want to listen to her. She don't want to believe her again the same on what she did before.

Things gets complicated whenever she listens to Hanako and she don't want to make the same mistakes she did before.

Oikawa and Tsukishima keeps on glaring at each other since this morning.

Kenma tried to talk to them but no one want to speak up so he just let them be but he made it clear that none of them is allowed to touch Luna.

"This is because of you. If you didn't go to my place this won't happen."

"If you didn't lie to us this won't happen"

"It's not my—" his phone starts ringing and he smiled when he saw Hinata's name.

He showed his phone to Tsukishima to show him that Hinata is calling him just to pissed him off before he answered the call and walk away from him.

"Sho chan you called"

"Please meet me now.. I'm on my way home" she said as soon as he answered.

"Sho chan are you crying?" He asked when he heard his voice.

"Don't mind me. Just please meet me."

When he said yes Hinata said she will be waiting at the playground that Luna loves to visit during her afternoon stroll.

When he got there he saw Hinata waiting for him.

"Sho chan what happened."

"I met Hana chan. Do you know her? Before I told you about her, do you know her?" She asked immediately.

"Sho chan—"

"Please tell me you don't know her.. Please tell me it's not true. You're not her brother right? You didn't lie to me." Hinata said with begging voice.

Oikawa can't say anything. She's about to cry and he know she will break down if he tell her that it's all true.

"Please. Please tell me I didn't trust the wrong person. You didn't lie to me right?" This time Hinata wrap her arms around his waist and looked up to him. Her tears is streaming from the corner of her eyes.

"It's not true Tooru."

"I'm.. I'm sorry Sho chan" that is all Hinata is waiting for before he let out all her tears. She's crying hard in front of Oikawa.

"Sho chan please listen to me first"

Hinata step back when he tried to hold her hand but she didn't let him so he grab her hand and pull her close.

"Let me go"

"Sho chan I already decided to help you before—"

"Let me go.." Hinata tried to put a distance between them but Oikawa hold her hand tightly and kissed her.

Hinata is too shock to move.

This is when Tsukishima arrived with Luna.

"Let's find another playground?" He said and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (?) I feel like I'm sinking all the ships 😢
> 
> We're almost done hang in there <3


	34. Aftermath

Tsukishima is still walking with Luna in her carrier. When they can't find a playground other than where they usually spend their afternoon, he decided to just sit at the bench along the way.

He's still thinking about what he saw.

"Luna.. want to know a secret?" He said and looked at the child who is looking up at him.

"I— I always love your momma. But papa is such a coward.."

Luna is just staring at him. He know she can't understand what he's talking about so he just keep on talking.

"But I guess the feeling is not mutual. You like your Dada right?" He know she won't answer so he bit his lips and nod a little. He know she does.

"That's good. Love him, momma love him too so be happy with them okay? But papa is still here, always"

He's just staring blankly somewhere when his vision got blurry and he felt a lump in his throat.

"Papa" Luna called him and reached for his face. Luna looks worried so he smiled at her.

"Luna. The sun is too bright for the moon."

"Let's get back" 

Hinata pushed Oikawa and stared at him with disbelief.

"W-why did you do that? What was that for?" She asked him confused.

Oikawa put his hand on his chest and tried to sort his feelings. Asking himself why did he continued helping her back in Brazil. Pity? Sense of responsibility? Guilt?

_It's more than that._

"Sho chan—"

Hinata turn her back at him and walked away. When she entered the house Kenma is in the living room with his phone but he looked up when he felt her presence.

"Shoyo. Luna is with— Shoyo are you crying?" He tried to hold her but Hinata walked fast to their room and closed the door.

Things are more serious than he thought. He don't know the whole story since Kageyama didn't tell them last night. All he said is that they Oikawa and Tsukishima have an issue and he's sure it's about Hinata.

He called Kageyama thinking that he is the person she needs right now. She can be honest with him because he know what is happening.

"Kenma?" Kageyama answered the call

"Kageyama. Can you come over? I think Shoyo needs you right now." He said.

Kageyama didn't ask any question he immediately said yes to him.

While waiting for Kageyama someone ring the doorbell so he open the door thinking that it's Kageyama, but it's Tsukishima.

"Oh I thought it's Kage—" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw him with red eyes.

_Why is everyone crying?_

"Shoyo is inside—"

"It's okay." He said and give Luna to him before he walked away.

"Luna what happened?" He asked but Luna just looked at him with her quivering lips as if she's about to cry too.

"Okay I won't ask. Don't cry."

When Kageyama arrived he told him that Hinata is inside the room.

"Here's the key just in case she won't let you in." Kenma said and leave him in front of the door.

Kageyama tried to call her but she didn't answer so he use the key.

"Hinata?" He called her name as he enter the room. He know she's under the sheets so he lift it a little and there he saw the girl crying.

"Kageyama" she called him with hoarse voice due to crying.

"Hinata. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. He know Hinata will say something since she already told him about what happened to her and Hanako when he met her crying after Hanako slap her.

"I met Hanako.." she started and tell him the whole story. He just listened to her and comb her hair with his fingers.

"Do you regret it? That you let him help you and Luna beofre until now?" He asked the ginger.

When she shook her head he stroke her cheeks with his hands.

"Because you trust him. Yes he lied but he never did something to hurt you other than that. You were together for two years so you of all people know his care for the two of you is real."

Hinata stared at him before she smiled.

"You're always with me when I'm in this kind of situation. When Hana chan and I had a fight you're with me. And now.. What are you my Guardian Angel?" She joked

"If that's how you see me"

"You're my Grumpy Guardian Angel"

"That sounds bad" he said that made them both laugh.

Oikawa is watching a volleyball match but it's on mute when Hanako went in.

"You look ugly" she said trying to tease him.

"When did that ever happen? I look good. You look ugly" He said after he saw her red eyes because of crying.

Hanako chuckled before she sit beside him and watch the match though she can't understand what's happening.

"I met Hinata this morning"

Oikawa hummed and nod a little.

"No wonder she asked me about you" he said. Hanako glance at him before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're right I f*cked up. And I know why you wanted to help her before you know that I did that. It's because of nee san right? You see her worked hard to raise Takeru on her own. And you don't want Hinata to experience that ." she said referring to their older sister and their nephew

Oikawa didn't say anything he's just listening while watching.

"That makes you the best uncle, brother and father figure to Luna. Let them think about it I'm sure they will understand you."

"I hope so." is all he said. Silence filled the place before he speak again.

"I love her" he said that made Hanako nod at him.

"I understand why. She's such a good person. And she's loved by everyone.. I hope I am too." She whispered

"We love you" Oikawa said.

"I know. But I want Auntie to love me too. If only I'm like Hinata I'm sure she will like me" she said.

Since before she feel like Oikawa's mother don't like her. Well who will like someone your husband suddenly introduce as his daughter.

"That's not true. Mom likes you, she's fond of you." Oikawa said to her.

"Yeah right."

When Hanako left Oikawa tried to call Hinata but she didn't answer the call. That's when he realized it's almost 2 AM of course she won't answer, she might be sleeping that's when he decided to prepare for bed to rest and wish that it's all just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot of drama 😰 🙈
> 
> I don't know who to choose so I'll make two endings for OiHina and TsukiHina ❤❤ 
> 
> Then we will have extra chapters 😚
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time 😊🙂


	35. End of Roller Coaster Ride - TsukiHina

Tsukishima woke up the next morning due to Yamaguchi knocking on his door.

"Tsuki! You have a visitor" he said. He still wants to sleep but he know Yamaguchi won't stop.

"What?" He asked when he open the door.

"Good morning! Hinata is here with Luna." He said and step aside so he can see the two.

"Papa!" Luna shouted when she saw him.

"You're early." He said as he look at Hinata wearing a black bucket hat that hide his eyes.

He open the door widely and let them in.

"Luna keeps on talking about you since we woke up. When I asked her if she want to visit you she said yes."

He is now holding Luna who is hugging his neck.

"Papa 'kay?" She murmured

Tsukishima appreciates it so much. He shower her with kisses when he saw Hinata watching them.

"You're already inside" he said and took her hat. That's when he saw her puffy eyes.

"Did you cry?" He asked worried about the ginger he thought they make things work out somehow. Hinata didn't answer she just hugged him.

"I met Hana chan yesterday." She said.

"How was it? Did you two sort things out?"

"I found out Tooru and Hana chan are siblings." She said. Tsukishima guide her to the bed to sit and spend the morning listening to her.

She told him everything. This time she wants him to know what happened without hiding any of it. Tsukishima just listen to her quietly and Luna seem to know that it's a serious talk so she didn't disturb the two she's just laying on her stomach on top of Tsukishima's chest listening to her mother even if she don't understand any of it.

After Hinata is done talking. Tsukishima told her that he also found out days ago that the two are siblings. That he went to the hotel where he stays and started a fight.

"That's why you have this!" She said and poke his bruise on the corner of his lips.

"Ouch! Don't do that" he said and hold her wrist.

"Shoyo. Tell me honestly did you ever think of me while you're in Brazil?"

Hinata looked him in the eyes and remember how she think of him back in Brazil.

"I did.. I always think of you. I think of how you will react once you found out that we have a daughter. I always think if you will accept her and how you will love her. How cute will it be to see you together" she smiled remembering how she was imagining it back in Brazil. But it's all happening in front of her now.

"How could I not love her? She's like you. She's like the woman who have my heart for so many years" he whispered that made her look at him.

"Did you just—" before she even finish her sentence Tsukishima kissed her deeply.

"I was never honest about how I feel for you. And when you came back with Luna I was so happy. But after I saw you with Oikawa I got scared. I'm so scared whenever I see you with him. I don't want to lose you again, because I know if I lose you this time you will never come back."

"Kei, that never happened.. It will never happen. I don't know what you were thinking after that day and I'm scared to know and when I found out about Luna I thought you're already happy without me back then and I don't want to ruin that." She whispered.

"That's not true." Tsukishima said and smile then he tried to kiss her again but he remember Luna when he looked at her she is watching them but when their eyes met the little girl giggled.

The following days Tsukishima got busy preparing for graduation and Hinata her with work.

Oikawa is still attending his therapy that need to be finish earlier because they have a scheduled match and he need to start his training while Luna is back to spending her time in the daycare with Inuoka.

"Did you meet Oikawa?" Tsukishima asked the ginger while they're on the way to the daycare.

"Not yet. But I plan to meet him soon." She said.

"Just tell him what you wanted to say" Tsukishima told her and kissed her temple.

When they entered the daycare some of the other parents are inside to pick up their child.

"Hinata!" Inuoka called her.

"Inuoka san! How was Luna today?"

"Great! She made new friends and played with the other kids." Inuoka said while they're on the way inside.

They immediately saw Luna looking outside the low window along the other kids.

"Neko!" Luna shout and point something out of the window.

"Luna, momma and papa is here!" Inuoka announced.

Luna walked fast to them when she saw the two standing at the door.

"Thanks for today" Tsukishima said to Inuoka before they leave.

"They are Luna's parents?" One of the mothers asked Inuoka.

"Yes ma'am"

"They're quite young.. but they seem to handle things just fine." She said.

Inuoka watched the three as they walk away. _Well that's true._

Hinata currently waiting for Oikawa when she saw a familiar built entering the place.

"Tooru." She called him and raise her hand for him to see her.

"Hi. It's been a week" he said.

"Yes, sorry I left you—"

"It's okay Sho chan I know you need time to think after that. I'll be leaving next week by the way." He said.

Hinata nod her head and looked at him. In front of her is the man who did so much for her and she's thankful of him.

"I don't hate you." She said. This made Oikawa to stop eating and look at her.

"You don't?"

"I'm thankful of you. I don't need to know the reason why you helped me back then. Whatever is it I am thankful that it's you who is with me when I need someone."

"I'm sorry that I lied."

Hinata shook her head and smile at him. The same bright smile that she always have.

"Please take care. And don't over work yourself! You're so fired up during training that you forget to take care of yourself."

"Sorry mom" he said joking that made them both laugh.

Hinata felt so good after they talk. She smiling brightly while walking to meet Luna and Tsukishima who is waiting for her outside.

"Kei! Luna!" She called the two when she saw them watching the Koi fish in the pond.

"Momma! Peixe!" _(Fish)_ Luna said and point at the pond.

"Sim é um peixe" _(Yes it's a fish)_ She said before she kissed her daughter.

"Should I learn Portuguese?" Tsukishima joked hearing the two speak a foreign language.

"Do you want to?" Hinata asked and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Why not" he shrugs.

After the graduation, Tsukishima look for his favorite professors to say thank you. And when he saw him talking with the other professor he walked to them.

"Tsukishima Kei! Congratulations!" The man said and shake his hand.

"I will miss our insightful debates" he said feeling proud of his student. The other professors agreed.

They talked for a while until he saw Hinata carrying Luna.

"Excuse me." He said and call the ginger.

"Shoyo!"

"Kei!" Hinata call him and smiled. Even Luna is happy to see him.

"Papaaa!" She shouted and asked to be carried.

"Auntie and Aki-niichan.. is somewhere" she said and looked around. She's with the two a while ago but she got lost.

"We will met them somewhere later" he said.

"You have a kid?" His professor said while looking at Luna. The little girl wave her hands and smile at them.

"She's the mother?" one of them asked referring to Hinata.

"Hinata Shoyo, sir."

They all smile at the ginger seeing how bright person she is. Some still know her because she used to sit in during their class before.

"Tsukishima kun. When will you change that 'Hinata' to 'Tsukishima'?" His professor whispered trying to tease him.

"Soon." He whispered back that made the older man to raise both is eyebrow. He didn't expect him to say that especially that he knows how reserved his student is.

Days after is Oikawa's flight back to Argentina.

"Sho chan I'll see you again next time." He said and hugged the girl. Hinata nod and hug him back.

"Luna! We will play again next time okay?" He said and hold the little girls hand.

"Bye bye Dada" Luna said and wave her hand.

"Bye bye." Oikawa smiled at Luna.

"You're big girl now. You're not crying." He said feeling proud.

Tsukishima gave Luna to Hinata and said that they will just talk. After Hinata go somewhere with Luna, Tsukishima face Oikawa.

"So.. when will you visit again?" He asked.

"Not sure yet." He shrugs

"Well, we might had a lot of fights but thank you."

Oikawa punch his arm before he tap his shoulder.

"Take care of her. If you don't I'll comeback here and get them. We will live happily in Argentina or Brazil and I promise you, I'll make you regret it."

Tsukishima nod "Okay.. But that won't happen. Never"

Oikawa feel at ease now that he heard it directly from Tsukishima. Well at least he know she's in good hands.

"I have to go! Remember what I said. Don't make her cry!"

After Oikawa left, Hinata and Tsukishima spend their weekends packing Tsukishima's things. He got a job at Sendai Museum so he will be back in Miyagi.

"Shoyo I don't want to leave" he murmured.

She's folding his clothes while sitting on the bed and Tsukishima is laying on the bed hugging her waist.

"Kei you have to go" she said

"But you're here. I'll turn down the offer and — "

"You will not." Hinata said firmly.

He hugged her waist tighter and watch Luna gathering his Dinosaur figures on the floor and putting it all inside the box.

"But you're here in Tokyo." He whispered in sulking voice.

"Who said we will stay here? I can't stay in Kenma's house forever. I got a job in Miyagi. I will join Aika's team" she said happily.

"Aika?"

"Remember? The team who handled Sendai Frogs Vs. Hiashi Automotive Lions?"

"You're coming with me? Were going back to Miyagi together?"

"Yes but you'll go first." Hinata said and laughed. "And I want Luna to have her 2nd birthday in Miyagi." She said. Luna is turning two.

"We should start preparing for it. I'm sure niichan and mom will enjoy this." Tsukishima said.

"I'm sure mom and Natsu too" she can imagine the four having the time of their life dressing up Luna and choosing the cake design, the decorations and all. After Tsukishima went back to Miyagi, Hinata followed the next week.

"Sho chan I told you Luna will enjoy futuristic theme!" Oikawa said.

They're currently in video call right now talking about Luna's birthday.

"Tooru, Luna will decide for her theme. It should be something she likes or something she's currently interested with." she said laughing at Oikawa's suggestion.

"Fine. Remember to call me when you have the theme." He said. It's morning in Argentina and he still have his training.

After the call she went to the living room to call Luna it's way past her bedtime.

"Luna, time to sleep" she said but stop when she saw Luna and Natsu watching Sailor Moon.

Luna is so engrossed with this she would even copy Sailor Moons move.

_Sailor Moon!_

She took a video of Luna copying sailor moon and send it to Tsukishima.

_What'd you think?_

_Is that the classic anime_  
_Sailor Moon?_

_Yes! Look at her she likes it._

They send it to the others and they agreed to have it as the theme. Now she's getting excited.

The next morning Hinata saw Hanako when she's with Luna for their morning stroll were they just bought strawberry shortcake. She didn't know she's in Miyagi.

"Hana chan!" She called the girl.

"Hinata." Hanako smile at her

"I didn't know you're here. Are you visiting your house?" She asked and walk beside the girl.

After they met before and Hinata let out all her anger that she kept for years they became civil with each other. Not as close as before when they were high schoolers but she thinks it's enough for now.

"I don't live there anymore. I'm here to visit auntie." She said and pinch Luna's cheeks.

"Auntie?"

"Tooru nii san's mother. I visit them when I have time. You should met her too! He mentioned you two when he's here." She said trying to convince Hinata.

"Uhm.. maybe?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!"

When they arrived, Oikawa's parents really know her and Luna. Even their sister and nephew.

"I remember when Takeru was about her size. So cute!" The eldest daughter said.

"You can have this ma'am" Hinata gave the cake to Oikawa's mother.

"Are you sure? You're so sweet" she said and went to the kitchen to slice the cake and get some plates.

"I'll help you" Hinata said and went in to the kitchen with her.

 _Even a_ _untie likes her._

 _"_ I have to go now Yui" her sister said hugged her.

"I will watch Takeru's volleyball match"

When she's left alone with Luna she let the kid roam around the house and end up curious about the drawer cabinet at the corner of the living room.

"What's that Luna?" She asked and look at what she's doing.

She's trying to pull the drawer so Hanako did it for her.

Inside it is a lot of old toys that she use to play with, with her two other siblings.

"Do you have a fifth sense or something" she jokingly said to the little girl who is now playing with the doll from the drawer.

She's about to close it when she saw 3 boxes inside with names. One of it says "Yui" so she took it out and open it.

Inside is knick-knacks or some kind of momento. There's a withered flowers kept inside a zip lock, pebbles, letters made by her when she was little, her drawings, pictures and more.

She wanted to look at it more but she heard Hinata's voice with her auntie so she closed the box and put it back inside.

"Luna we're back" she called the child who is still busy with the doll.

Hinata and Luna stayed for lunch and they even call Tooru. And when it's time to go Yui walked them.

"We had fun Hana chan!" Hinata said while pushing Luna's stroller.

"I had fun too." She said happily.

"We're good here. Thanks for walking us. I hope this is not the last?"

"It's not. Thanks for today" she said. When Hinata is about to go Hanako called her and when she turn back Hanako hugged the girl and said Thank you.

Hinata don't understand why but she just shrug it off and didn't ask her.

On Luna's birthday a lot of their friends are present with the other kids of Tsukishima and Hinatas relatives. Even Kenma and Lev is there with Bukoto and Akaashi, the other black Jackals and Adlers with Suga, Daichi and Asahi but she didn't expect Nishinoya to be there.

"Shoyoo!"

"Noya saaan!"

"Long time no see Shoyo! Where's Luna? I want to meet her!" He said look for the birthday girl.

"With her grandmas' changing to her costume" she said.

Soon after Tsukishima walked to them carrying Luna in complete Sailor Moon costume minus the wig. Tsukishima wants her to flaunt her ginger hair that is now longer.

"Lunaaa!" Nishinoya can't hide his excitement when he saw the girl.

Luna had so much fun on her birthday party she's even happy to entertain thru video call the others who can't come and of course her Dada.

Tsukishima groan as he lay on Hinata's bed with Luna who is fresh from the bath after the long day.

"You look so happy" Tsukishima said as he watched his daughter half asleep while drinking her milk.

He didn't notice that he fell asleep beside Luna while watching her. This is what Hinata saw when she entered the room.

She tried to put a blanket to them but Tsukishima woke up and saw the ginger.

"Come here" he said and pull her to lay beside him.

They're quietly laying beside their daughter when Tsukishima spoke.

"Marry me?" He murmured

"What?" She don't know what to say. When he said that especially when he suddenly showed her a ring.

"You.. are you serious?"

Tsukishima just hummed and hug her tighter. Hinata stared at the ring before she speak.

"Were not even in a relationship!" She said and punch his arm and sit on the bed.

"What? We're not?" Tsukishima asked her and sit beside her.

"Huh? You didn't ask me to be your girlfriend" she said and pout.

"Really? I thought we're—"

"We're not!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata frown at him before saying yes.

"Okay. Now, will you marry me?" He asked chuckling.

"What was that. You didn't even take me out for a date."

"I'll date you everyday if that's what you want." He said trying to stop himself from laughing.

"No flowers?"

"I can give you as many flowers as you want for the rest of our lives." He whispered before kissing her.

"I'll remember that." She said and give her hand to him.

Tsukishima wants to be serious but he can't stop laughing.He find this marriage proposal funny.

Same as Hinata. Instead of being emotional like in the movies she used to watch here they are laughing.

Both of them announced the news the next day. They were shocked to hear that they're getting married but what shocked them more is when they found out that they skipped the "dating" stage.

Tanaka and Nishinoya is laughing so hard when Hinata told them how Tsukishima proposed to her, they even reenact the proposal base on Hinata's story.

Even Suga and Daichi can't stop laughing. But they're all happy for the two. Even Kageyama is happy for Hinata since he knows what happened before this. 

They both managed to handle the wedding preparation in spite of their busy schedules. Like today, Tsukishima will be out of work early for food tasting but while fixing his things he heard his colleagues talking about this certain girl that they saw outside the museum.

"You can see her from here" someone said and call their other colleagues to the window.

"Her! Her! She's pretty I saw her up close on my way back."

"I can't disagree, she's really pretty even from up here."

Tsukishima have an idea who are they talking about but just to confirm he went near the window and there he saw Hinata standing beside the stroller while carrying Luna.

"Eh? Tsukishima san you're actually interested?" One of his colleagues said when he saw him looking at Hinata.

"Not really. I have to go now" he said and walked out.

When he got out of the museum Hinata smiled brightly and made Luna's hand to wave at him.

"Papa!"

He carried Luna before he wrap his arms around Hinatas waist and kiss her cheeks.

"Let's go." He said and started walking to the parking lot. Before they got away he glanced at the window where he saw his colleagues still watching.

_Yes, she's mine._

On the day of the wedding. Tsukishima is nervously waiting for the bride when he saw Hinatas parents.

"Kei kun! You look so handsome!" Hinata's mother said and cup his face.

"Hon he's nervous."

"Oh right. Relax Sho chan will be here any minute now." She said and tap his shoulder.

"Mom I can't fix my dress" Natsu said calling her mother's attention.

"Is it worth the wait?" Hinata's father suddenly said while watching his wife fix the flower on their daughters dress.

"Very.." he said under his breath while looking around the place. Everyone is here. Even his team mates.

The older man smiled and look at Tsukishima. He remember him waiting for his daughter outside their house to have a short talk years ago. And now this will be the last time he will wait for his daughter and after this he spend the rest of his life with her.

"You might made her cry a lot before but I knew you will make my daughter happy one day." After he said this someone whispered to him that Hinata arrived.

"Sir we're about to start." The organizer said to him.

"I'll bring the sun close to the moon." He whispered and chuckled before walking away.

_Year 20XX_

Tsukishima is almost done cooking when Hinata entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" he greeted and kissed her cheeks.

It's a normal Saturday morning in Tsukishima households.

"Luna's still sleeping?" He asked as he finish cooking.

"Yes but you know her she will be here any min—"

"Good morning" Luna greets as she enter the kitchen while holding her dinosaur stuff toy and yawning.

"Good morning sweetie" Hinata said and kiss her cheeks. After this Luna walked to her father and asked to be carried.

She's turning four but she's still the same baby girl that she is.

"Good morning" Tsukishima carried the girl and bring the food to the table.

"Mrs. Tsukishima, no tangerines it's too early" he said when he saw her about to peel a tangerine.

"Fine"

It's almost 8 am when Tsukishima remember they're supposed to watch Oikawa's game. It's Olympics!

"The match!" He suddenly said and carry Luna to the living room.

"Dada's match!" Luna shouted getting excited.

Luna is interested in volleyball. Tsukishima would sometimes bring her during their practice match to watch or they watch his opponents previous match together to get familiar with the teams attack.

When they started watching the Olympics live stream the match is about to begin. There's Kageyama, Sakusa, Bokuto, Ushijima, Hoshiumi, Atsumu and the others. And of course there's Oikawa playing for team Argentina.

"Papa! Did you see dada?! That's him! And uncle Tsumu!!" Luna said and point at the TV.

"Yes that's him. Now sit her sweetie." He said trying to hide his smile.

Luna is becoming more and more like Hinata but she can be sassy if she wants to.

"It's starting?" He turned his head to see his wife walking to them holding a few tangerines.

"I swear this one will be another tangerine." He said and caressed her round baby bump.

"Nope. He's blonde." She said and join them watch the volleyball match.

Well, it's just a normal Saturday morning in Tsukishima's household anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishimaa 😢
> 
> I know I hurt you a lot in this AU but I feel like a proud momma chicken 🐣 You remained strong untill the end.
> 
> You deserve all the love Salty Dino Boi ❤  
> Be happy with your Tangerines.
> 
> #TsukiHina ✊


	36. End of Roller Coaster Ride - OiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawaa! 
> 
> We know how he helped Hinata since before ❤  
> If you think Oikawa deserve to be chosen, here's your ending 😚
> 
> Enjoy reading!

When Oikawa woke up the next day he groan as he remember what happened yesterday and that it's all true.

It happened. Hinata hates him and he knows it.

He dragged himself to the bathroom to prepare for his scheduled therapy.

Part of him wish that the therapy will be done earlier so he can go back to Argentina and have more time to think away from every one but part of him wants to have more time to spend in Japan and meet Hinata after what happened. He don't want to go with a misunderstanding with Hinata.

"You're quiet." Ennoshita said to his patient Oikawa.

"I'm just thinking." He said.

"If you said so. After two more sessions we're done. You can have your medical records two days after and you can play again." He said.

"Wait isn't that fast?" Oikawa said not wanting to leave yet.

"I thought you need to go back to Argentina as soon as possible so you can start your training.

"Well. That was before. Now I want to stay for a few.. more days? I still have to talk to Sho chan"

"You mean Hinata? I'm sure you'll be fine. It's Hinata anyway." Ennoshita said thinking that it's just a small matter and knowing how easy it is to handle Hinata.

"I wish it's that simple." He whispered.

He wanted to spend that day alone but every time he remember how Hinata cried he wanted to see her.

He found himself outside Kenma's house but he don't have any intention to ring the doorbell.

When he decided to leave he saw Kenma step out of the house with Luna in her carrier.

"You're heavy Luna" he heard him murmured.

"Dada!" Luna shouted so Kenma look behind. He don't look shock seeing him outside the house instead he asked him.

"...want to see her?"

"Can I?"

Instead of answering Kenma opened the gate and the front door for him.

"We'll be back later." Kenma said and went out again with Luna.

When he got inside he saw Hinata sleeping in the couch.

He know she cried all night because of her puffy eyes. He just sit on the floor and watch her sleep as he comb her hair with his fingers.

"You're still pretty, well you're always pretty." He whispered.

He just stared at her for minutes until he decided to leave but before he move his hand away Hinata woke up and saw him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I know."

"Tooru? It's you!" She called him before she throw herself to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, please don't leave." She said crying.

He tried to push her away not because he don't like it but because he find they're position dangerous. For him at least.

She's sitting on his lap with both her arms and legs wrap around him as if he will go somewhere if she let go of him.

"Sho chan.. too close! too close!"

"So what!"

"Can't breathe"

"Don't die! You can't die!"

"Sho chan I'm not"

Hinata stared at him that made him uncomfortable.

"I know I look good. That's given—" he didn't get to finish what he's saying when Hinata kissed him. He's so confused but his feelings is taking over him.

"Don't leave." Hinata whispered after kissing him.

"When did I ever leave you?" He's about to kiss her when they heard someone open the main door of the house. Hinata immediately sit on the floor.

"Did I disturb you two? — don't bother to answer." Kenma said before he let Luna walk to them.

"Dada!" She walk to Oikawa and hugged the man.

"Luna! I missed you so much."

"You're with her yesterday." Hinata said as if he's being weird.

"But I didn't get the chance to hold her yesterday. Thanks to someone greedy." He said and look at Kenma who just look at him with bored expression before he went inside his room.

"Shoyo food will be delivered later. I'll just be here sleeping" he said and yawn before smile and close the door.

She's sure Kenma stayed up all night again playing.   
  


A few days after Hinata helped Oikawa pack his things. He will be back to Argentina and he's being a big baby because he don't want to leave.

"I don't want to leave Sho chaaan" he said and lay on his bed where Hinata is arranging his clothes.

"Tooru! Look you ruined it!" She said when the clothes got wrinkled because he lay on top of it.

"I don't want to gooo"

"You have to!" She said and arranged the clothes again. Luna is playing inside his luggage that is widely open on the floor.

"Luna want to go bye bye with Dada? Let's go to Argentina!" He said and of course Luna knows the word 'bye bye' so she took her feeding bottle and drag her diaper bag and put it inside the luggage.

"Tooru! You will make her cry once she finds out—"

"Who said it's not true? Let's go, I'm serious."

"You know I can't do that." Hinata can't believe she's hearing this.

"I'm not rushing things. But I want to secure what's mine." Oikawa went to his luggage and took out a velvet box from the small pocket inside.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw this.

"Sho chan I have this for a year now. I wanted to give this to you when we're in Brazil but we still have a lot of things to fix here and I still have secrets that time. But now it's different. I know you still have things to do but.. I just don't want to lose you." Hinata can't say anything but when Oikawa showed her the ring inside her mind just went black. All she can think about is what's in front of her.

"So? Are you willing to spend the rest of you're life with me? Just like before."

Hinata nod her head and give him her hand. Oikawa kissed her before he put the ring on her finger.

"You won't regret this! I swear Sho chan I will never give you a reason to regret this."  
  


Luna is with Oikawa while Hinata and Tsukishima is walking beside him. They're at the airport to see him off.

"I have to go now Luna. Remember what I always tell you whenever I leave? Be a good girl. Don't cry so much and don't be a picky eater. Always drink your water and take your afternoon nap." He said before he hugged the girl and give her to Hinata.

He didn't say anything to Hinata he just hugged her. He know Hinata already know what he wanted to say.

"I'll distract Luna so she won't cry." Hinata said and went somewhere.

"So it's official now?" Tsukishima said.

Oikawa nod his head and look at Tsukishima who is now looking back at him.

"I saw the ring. Don't.. don't make her cry. Take care of her for me. If you do something to make her feel bad I'm always here. I waited for her for years, I can wait more. Until you mess up."

"You don't have to remind me." He said that made Tsukishima smile. It's a genuine smile but sad eyes.

"I'm still Luna's papa right?"

"You will forever be her papa." He assured. Tsukishima somehow feel relieved. 

_Well at least I still have Luna._

Oikawa raise his fist in front of him and when he look at Oikawa he get what he's trying to say. He did the same. They didn't say anything. But they both know they're thinking the same thing.

When he left he started looking for Hinata and Luna and when he saw them he let out a deep sigh before walking to them.  
  


Hinata and Oikawa is doing well handling their long distance relationship.

Oikawa will sometimes greet them during interviews that made her office mates now about her relationship with the famous Oikawa Tooru of CA San Juan.

"I'm about to faint." Ria said and hold Maru's arm.

"Oikawa Tooru? The CA San Juan Setter? Number 13? Oh gosh.." she said as if she can't believe it.

"There's Kuroo Tetsurou of Economy Supply Service Department then Tsukishima Kei of Sendai Frogs and many more. Then Oikawa Tooru?! Blessings and glory upon the Sun of volleyball boys!" Ria said and act as if she's in front of some kind of royalty.

Hinata just stared at her as if she don't get it.

"She chose number 13 we can have number 17!" Ria said jokingly but Maru nudge her.  
  


After months, as planned Hinata and Luna followed Oikawa to Argentina.

"Sho chan! Luna!" Oikawa welcomed them.

"I misses you! I feel like it's been years!" He added.

"Don't be over dramatic." Hinata said and laugh at him.

She know this is not Japan, the country where she was born and where she spend most of her life until now. But this place seems like home to her.

They already started talking about wedding during they're calls but talking about if in person makes her happier.

"Beach wedding is good Sho chan! And sunset!" Oikawa said.

"Yes! I love that idea Tooru!" She agreed.

Preparation was not that hard since the whole CA San Juan is helping them. They would even look after Luna whenever Oikawa ask her out for a date.

"Hola hermosa" Oikawa said while taking a video of her during their date. It's sunset and Oikawa just can't get enough of the sight.

The orange ray of sun, the sea, Hinata..

"Tooru stop" Hinata said but laugh at him.

"I love you" Oikawa said out of the blue but since Hinata is used to this she just kissed him and whispered.

"I love you too"  
  


"Luna will be our flower girl." Oikawa said while they're having their breakfast and there's a flower on the table which he put on Luna's ear.

"I don't think you can make her walk at the aisle alone." Hinata said.

"She will. Luna's a big girl now. She's two" he said.

"We will practice" Oikawa let Luna stand on her own and give her the other flowers.

"Luna sweetie Dada will wait for you from there can you walk slowly to dada and smile?" When Luna nod her head Oikawa went to the other side of the house told Luna to start walking.

Oikawa didn't expect it to be so pretty and when he does he stared recording Luna with his phone.

"That's right slowly. Smile." Luna did it all perfectly that made him so proud.

He send the video to all his team mates and announced that Luna will be the flower girl. Everyone agreed to it even Tsukishima when he received the video.

On the day of the wedding. Everything is perfect. And there's their complete family. Even Hanako and Takeru with her mother.

"Yui you should line up with the others." Her Auntie told her when she saw her.

"Ah yes!" She said and about to line up when Oikawa's mother held her hand.

When she turn back to her Hanako didn't expect her to fix her hair and dress for her. Hanako stared at her as she do things gently.

"There you look beautiful honey" she whispered that made Hanako tear up.

"What? Why are you crying? You will ruin your make up" she said to Hanako and get tissue from her clutch bag fast.

But before she did Hanako hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Auntie" she said.

Oikawa is watching the two from the other end feeling happy for them especially for Hanako. Her mother might be quiet but he knows she's fond of Hanako ever since.

Hanako arrived earlier to help Hinata pick her wedding dress but they won't let him see it.

When the wedding start he suddenly felt nervous while waiting but he felt relaxed after he saw Luna walk beautifully with her flower crown.

And when it's Hinata's turn to walk. She's breathtaking beautiful. The woman whom he will spend the rest of his life with. 

_Year 20XX_

Oikawa excitedly enter the house with the happy news.

When he saw his wife sitting on the couch with Luna standing in front of the T.V. holding an inflatable cheer stick with Sendai Frogs that's when he remember it's Tsukishima's match today.

"Papa!" She cheered and turn to Hinata.

"Did you see that momma?" She asked Hinata and when Hinata nod her head she clapped her hand.

"Nice block!!" She added.

Oikawa entered the living room and leave his bag on the floor before he sit beside his wife.

"Tooru you're back early." She said

"Ye— oh! Nice kill!" He suddenly shouted after Sendai frogs earn a point

"Dada! Papa is so cool, look!" Luna said and point at the TV.

"He is!" Oikawa agreed to the girl.

She's such a sunshine with her personality like Hinata and love for volleyball just like the two of them. She often says she wants to be a libero and when Nishinoya found out about it he said he will be in Argentina to teach her the rolling thunder.

Luna loves to see this move in person not knowing that it's just a normal rolling receive with a "cool" name.

 _"Heh? What was that?"_ She can hear her daughter saying this full of sassy.

"But guess who's playing for Olympics next year?" He said and show them a letter.

"You're on national team?!" Hinata asked feeling proud of her husband.

"Yes the one and only." He said and hugged the two.

"We will watch live match?" Luna asked feeling excited.

"You will of course you're dada's lucky charm"

Hinata laughed while watching the two run around the living room. Soon there will be three of them running around the house.

She's contented and happy.


	37. ✨SPECIAL CHAPTER✨ OiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have TsukiHina's Lemon.. so just thought I should make one for Oihina :)

OPERATION: OiHina's Honeymoon

Oikawa is waiting for his wife who is still inside the bathroom while he's at the terrace watching the night lights of Rio while drinking red wine. After the wedding they went to Rio for their honeymoon.

"Tooru?" Hinata called him while still inside the bathroom.

"Sho chan? Are you okay?" He asked and stand in front of the bathroom door.

"Uhmm.. promise me you won't laugh." He said and open the door a little to see him.

"Why would I laugh?" He asked but instead of answering she open the door widely.

His mouth hang open when he saw her wearing a lingerie. He suddenly forgot how to breath.

"Hana chan gave this to me. She said I should wear this tonight."

Oikawa cover his mouth and silently thank his sister.

_You're the best sister I could ever ask for Yu chan._

"I should change." Hinata said and about to go back inside the bathroom but he wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere Sho chan. You look sexy." He whispered to her ears.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn because of his compliment.

"D-don't say that Tooru"

"Hmm? But it true. What's your name again?" He asked.

He'd been asking this for a while now. Oikawa is enjoying her saying that she's Oikawa Shoyo.

Hinata smiled and turn to him before she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oikawa Shoyo, Oikawa Tooru's wife" she said and kiss him.

Oikawa lift her made her legs wrap around his waist before walking to the bed.

He looked at her while she's staring back. She's with him now. She's his wife. He lean down to kiss her again while his hands is feeling her body. When he kiss her neck and shoulder he heard her make soft moans. He showered her with kisses while whispering how much he love her.

Hinata thought Oikawa will get rid of her lingerie but he didn't.

"Tooru you're supposed to take this off" she said while smiling.

"Don't want to." He said so instead of taking off the lingerie he took off her lace underwear before kissing her again but this time his finger is between her thigh.

"Tooru.."

Oikawa buried his face at the crook of her neck and shoulder listening to her soft moans and whimpers while making marks. Hinata moved her hips to match the move of his hands. Later on Oikawa guided her on top of him.

"Tooru why'd you stop?" She ask while panting.

"I like to see you from here." he said while laying on the bed.

That's when she realized. She's sitting on top of his lower abdomen with both her legs on his side, both her hands are on top of his chest. She can feel his heart beat.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Oikawa?" She asked while looking at him.

Oikawa suddenly feel like she's different person. She looks hot. He gulp before nodding his head.

Hinata kissed him aggressively before she softly bite his lower lip and trail kisses down to his chin, jaw and neck.

He felt her leave a few marks before leaving his neck. Oikawa's lips parted when her kiss went down to his chest. He wanted to hold her when he reached his abs but Hinata hold both his wrist and looked up to him while licking his abs.

" _Dios Mio.. F*ck_ " he muttered under his breath.

Oikawa started pant when her kisses went down to his V line.

"Shoyo"

Hinata bite the waist band of his boxer short before she let go of his wrist to pull his boxer off.

Hinata bite her lower lips when she saw his c*ck.

Hana chan, Nice and Bella told her about this when they gave her "advice"

She honestly don't think she can do this but whatever, and she enjoy hearing him cursed under his breath.

Hinata looked at him to see his reaction. And when she saw him looking at her she didn't break the eye contact, she kissed the head of his before licking the top and start sucking the head.

Oikawa groan when he felt his wife pleasuring him.

_Where the hell did you learn this! You're killing me woman._

Hinata hold his hips before trying to go deeper then use her hands when it won't fit whole in her mouth.

Oikawa hold her hair up as he watch her.

When Hinata stopped moving Oikawa watched her climb up. She sit on top of his lower abdomen again but this time she moved her hips lower until shes sitting on his "buddy"

"Ready Mr. Oikawa" she asked before she put his inside her.

Hinata took her time to adjust to his size while slowly lowering her hips until he's fully inside her.

Oikawa closed his eyes as he feel himself inside her, it's warm and tight. 

When Hinata started moving Oikawa sit on the bed and hold her waist before kissing her neck down to the valley of her breast. Hinata moans when Oikawa started sucking her little beads. The pleasure is taking over her and she likes it. She moved faster until she felt herself about to cum.

"Tooru. Tooru." She called her husband as she felt her legs begin to tremble.

"My turn" Oikawa whispered and changed their position. Now he's on top.

Hinata let her husband do her deep, fast, hard. She's scratching his back but he's to busy doing the deed.

Hinata keeps on moaning until she felt Oikawa pull out and release on top of her stomach.

They're both trying to catch their breath after that Oikawa kissed her.

"I love you.. I love you so much.." he whispered

"I love you." She whispered back.

When Oikawa went to the bathroom Hinata closed her eyes. She tried to rest her body when she felt a damp towel cleaning her stomach.

"Why'd you pull out?" She asked.

Oikawa smiled at her before he kissed her forehead.

"Luna is still young. I don't think she likes to have a baby brother or sister yet. Let's try to have one next year after she turned three."

Hinata is touched to this. She thought Oikawa would want to have their own child after the wedding but he still thinking of Luna.

Hinata smiled as she think of how much she love this man.

"Why're you smiling?"

"Nothing.. I just love you. So much" she said sincerely

In spite of the dim light she saw how Oikawa's lips trembled.

"Don't make me cry.." he whispered that made her laugh.


	38. TsukiHina Drabbles

_**Cravings** _

Hinata and Tsukishima are both in the living room watching a cooking show when Hinata suddenly feel like she wants to eat burger from her favorite fast food restaurant.

"Kei, let's eat burger." She whispered to her husband while hugging him.

"It's late. We can have one tomorrow."

"But I want it now. And ice cream too."

Tsukishima sigh before he get his phone and start dialing the delivery hotline. Hinata is pregnant and he know she won't stop until she get what she wants to eat.

"What are you doing?" She asked him while watching him dial the number.

"Calling for delivery?"

"No! The ice cream is melted before they even get here." She said and stand up.

"Let's go there" she said happily to her husband.

"Shoyo we can't leave Luna alone"

"We will take her. I'm sure she will like that."

Hinata went upstairs probably to wake her up while he took the throw pillow and buried his face there and groan.

"It's almost 1 am!" He said to himself.

"Papa we will eat outside?" Luna asked him while wearing her pink pajamas and holding her dinosaur stuff toy.

"Momma said she wants burger and ice cream" he said.

"Let's have fries too! Please, papa please"

"Okay let's have fries too."

In the end they went to the fast food restaurant wearing their pajamas just to satisfy his pregnant wife's cravings.

_**Morning kisses** _

Tsukishima is a big baby!

That's a statement. Hinata never knew that Tsukishima can be such a baby if he wants to. There were times when he will refuse to leave the bed not unless Hinata give him plenty of morning kisses.

"Kei, Wake up!" She called him but he just hummed and hug her tighter.

"Kei stop! The baby!"

Tsukishima loosen his hug and rub her belly but he kept his eyes close.

"Fine what do you want?" She asked. Tsukishima can be stubborn somethimes, and the "sometimes" is now.

"Where's my kiss? Everyday you will kiss me but not today why?"

"Huh? I already kissed you."

Tsukishima open his eyes and look at his wife

"When? When did that happen?"

"Oh you were sleeping. I woke up early then I kissed you but I fell asleep again."

"I was sleeping, kiss me again." He said and pout his lips.

Hinata rolled her eyes but give him what he wants.

_**Hormones** _

Tsukishima is watching Hinata's bare back as she move. They're in the bathtub right now and.. you know.

They've been exploring different positions that will work well with Hinata's baby bump.

"Você está cansado?" _(are you tired?)_

Hinata bite her lip when she heard him whispered. He sounds sexy.

She shook her head to answer him and felt him hold her waist and guided her to move faster so she did. She can hear his low moans that turn her on.

She moved faster until she felt her climax but she didn't stop. He's not done yet.

She felt him move with her until she felt the familiar hot liquid inside her.

Hinata lean her body to his chest and catch her breath. Tsukishima let her be while caressing her belly.

The hormones of a pregnant woman is really something.

He's lost with his thoughts when he felt Hinata sit on his lap facing him and put her hands on top of his shoulders.

"Next round?" 

_**Princess Tsuki** _

Hinata tried to stop herself from laughing whenever she look at Tsukishima and Luna in the living room playing.

Tsukishima watched her daughter as she tie his hair and put a lot of hair clips on it.

"Papa hold this." Luna gave him the wand and put a pink cape on herself before she hold the wand again.

"I'm the fairy you're the princess. I used my magic so now you're the most beautiful princess in the castle."

This time Hinata laughed loudly. Tsukishima looked at her while frowning.

"Momma wants to be a princess too" he said to Luna and smirk at her.

"Momma you're the Queen! You will help Princess Tsuki to meet the Prince!" Luna went inside her pink tent and when she went out she placed her dinosaur toy beside Tsuki and put a crown on it.

"Get momma's lipstick." She told Luna.

She saw how Luna smiled brightly and how Tsukishima's eyes widened.

"No need— "

"You don't want to papa?" Luna is now using her sad eyes to him.

Tsukishima sigh and said "Fine"

"Shoyo you're not helping me here."

"Girl power!" She said and laugh. When Luna arrived she gave the whole make up kit to her and let her do Tsukishima's makeup.

"Papa your phone." Luna went to the couch where his phone is and took several pictures of them.

After an hour of playing Tsukishima checked his phone and surprised to see a lot of notification from his social media app.

He pinch his nose bridge when he saw that Luna uploaded a picture of them with a lot of emojis as caption.

**_The baby arrives_ **

It was Saturday morning and Hinata is preparing food with Tsukishima when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it since it might be nothing or just false alarm. Her due is next week but the doctor told them that she might start her labor earlier or later.

Today is the Star Festival and they will meet with their friends to have barbecue party together.

After the breakfast Hinata observed if she will feel the pain again but she didn't.

 _See.. false alarm._ She thought.

"Momma can I have cake?" Luna asked her.

"Later. Can you help papa with the picnic basket?" She asked.

Tsukishima is now arranging the picnic basket and the other food they prepared in the car.

"Okay. I'll have many cakes later." She said while pouting.

When they arrived at Tanakas' house the tables are set outside and they're already grilling barbecues.

"Uncle Tsumu! Uncle Samu!" Luna run to the twins and started talking with them.

"You're quiet." Tsukishima said and hugged her.

"I'm not." She said but he stared at her before he shrug.

"Just tell me if you want to go home."

Everyone is happily eating and talking with each other while Luna is playing with Tanaka and Shimizu's child.

"I'll be back." She whispered to Yachi before she walk to the bathroom.

But before she even walk away from the crowd she felt water on her legs.

"Sho chan!" Shimizu is the first one to run to her. And because of that the others got worried.

"What happened?" Asahi asked them.

Hinata smiled at him while holding her stomach.

"Asahi san my water broke."

Asahi started to panic and run to Tsukishima who is with Yamaguchi, Kuroo and Daichi.

"S-sho chan!" That is all he said but everyone started run to her.

"Shoyo." Tsukishima hold her hand. This is the first time he experienced this. He's not with her when she gave birth to Luna.

When they got to the hospital Tsukishima stayed outside the delivery room with Suga Daichi and Kuroo. The others stayed but they keep on texting and calling.

"Tsukishima san? We need you inside." The nurse said.

"Tsukishima stay calm." Daichi said to him.

"I am calm."

The three looked at him before they tap his shoulder.

"Don't lie." Suga said and let him enter the delivery room.

When he enter the room he can hear a crying baby then there's Hinata.

"Shoyo. Are you okay?"

Hinata smiled at him and showed him the baby she's holding.

"Told you he's blond. Sol is here."


	39. OiHina Drabbles

**_Carnaval do Rio de Janeiro_ **

Oikawa and Luna are waiting for Hinata in the lobby. Today is Carnaval do Rio de Janeiro.

"Dada let's watch the parade!" Luna said while hugging Oikawa.

"We will, but let's wait for momma."

When Luna saw Hinata she run to her and rub her belly.

"Momma let's go, parade is about to start."

Hinata laughed at her because she's too excited to watch the parade.

"Yes but behave ok? Don't let go of our hand." Hinata hold her hand and walk to her husband waiting for them.

"Boa noite minha linda esposa" ( _G_ _ood evening my lovely wife.)_

"You're Portuguese is improving." Hinata said before she kissed his cheek. Oikawa smiled and so happy with the compliment.

"Let's go?" Hinata asked him before they both look at Luna between them holding their hands.

Luna looked at them before shouting "Para o carnaval!" _(To the Carnival!)_

_**Santa Claus** _

Hinata and Oikawa tried so hard not to laugh, it's late night and tomorrow is Christmas. Luna requested for a trampoline this Christmas so here they are secretly assembling the trampoline they bought online.

"How do we even do this?" Hinata asked Oikawa while chuckling.

"Wait am I holding this right?" She asked her husband and showed him the manual on how to build the trampoline.

"You're holding it right we just don't have a clue where to start." Oikawa said and laugh

"Don't make noise! You'll wake them up."

After hours of assembling they finally get to do it right.

"Great! Now we watch Santa get all the credits.. Parenting.." Oikawa said and rolled his eyes that made her laugh.

**_Sleepless nights_ **

Oikawa is in the couch watching volleyball match but it's on mute while holding his 3 months old son, Rian.

It's 2 am but his son somehow now when he's about to put him to his crib, that's when he will start crying again.

"Tooru, aren't you tired?" Hinata said when she saw him in the living room with their son.

"I'm okay. You should sleep" he said

"You should sleep. You are training this morning 'til afternoon."

Hinata looked at their son laying on his stomach on top for her husband's chest.

"Let's go, I know you're tired." She said and guided him to their room.

Hinata fixed the bed and let him lay the infant in the middle of the bed.

Oikawa don't know what magic his wife have but when he lay him down he got nervous when he saw him about to start crying but Hinata just caress him and he went back to sleeping.

"How— "

"It's momma's touch" Hinata joked.

"Now take a rest." She said before she kissed him. When he closed his eyes he felt her comb his hair with her hands that made him sleep.

_So this is momma's touch._

**_Prince Charming_ **

Oikawa and Luna are in the living area watching a movie when Luna suddenly asked him.

"I don't get those princesses, why are they marrying the prince they just met?" Luna asked while eating a strawberry shortcake.

Oikawa look at his wife but Hinata just shrug her shoulders. She honestly don't know what to say either.

"Uhh.. because they're Prince Charming? And they're handsome?"

Luna look at him and raised an eyebrow as if he said something ridiculous and she's not convinced with his answer.

"What's wrong with that?" Oikawa asked her.

"Everything is wrong with that. When I grow up I want to marry someone like you dada." She said.

Oikawa don't know what to say to this. As a father it might be the best thing to hear from your little girl.

"You love momma so much I want a guy like you. I don't want a prince charming I want a king! And he will treat me a queen. Like how you treat momma" She said and continue eating the cake while watching the TV.

Oikawa looked at his wife and dramatically put both of his hands on his chest. His daughter is so adorable.

**_Dreams_ **

Hinata and Oikawa with their kids are back in Japan for the Olympics.

"Are you nervous?" Hinata ask her husband while they're in the hallway.

"Yes.." Oikawa admitted

He said before that he will defeat them all and now is his chance. But of course he's nervous. This is the world stage.

"Look at me." Hinata cup his face made him look at her.

"You work hard for this, you will be fine." She whispered to him and made their forehead touch.

Oikawa nod his head before he kissed his wife and gently squeeze her hand.

"I'll do my best. Watch me, I'll beat them all." He said before he run to his team mates preparing for their entrance to the court.

Hinata watched closely the whole time. He saw how all the best receivers of the Japan team work together just to receive his serve. She feel so proud watching him.

All his hard work has paid off. Team Argentina won the game.

Oikawa received a gold medal while Hinata together with their son and Luna wait for him at the court side.

When their eyes met Hinata smiled at him. She's so happy for him.

Oikawa stared at his wife and their kids before he look at the gold medal hanging around his neck.

_Everything that I dream of is right in front of me._

He run to them and carry Luna before kissing his wife. He can tell Hinata is not expecting that and he can hear the people cheering and flashing of cameras, but who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!   
> (っ＾▿＾)۶🍸🌟🍺٩(˘◡˘ )
> 
> (✿◠‿◠) Until next time


End file.
